Dragonborn: Prince and Princess
by lCosmosDragonl
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia is engaged to Prince Natsu Dragneel at the tender age of 17 due to an alliance. Misfortune and conflict befell towards the newly engaged couple resulting in many secrets of the past and present to come forward with the uncertainty of magic, demons and dragons to follow through. (Full description inside)
1. Prologue: Red Rope of Fate

**_Full Description -_**

**The extermination of magic ended centuries ago with all forms of magic fleeing their homes and finding new ones of the scattered islands surrounding Ishgar and Alvarez. The Dragonborn Peacekeepers -Dragon Riders- were exterminated whilst the Celestial Children disappeared.**

**At the age of seventeen the Princess of Celest Keys, Lucy Heartfilia, is engaged to Prince Natsu Dragneel of Dragon Isle. Their engagement brought misfortune and conflict throughout the scattered islands as dark and powerful criminals rose from the shadows. Alliances shattered, and war broke out leaving Dragon Isle in the middle of the crossfire. One enemy, darker than them all, targeted the Prince personally with his dark and horrible past leaving Natsu unable to hide his true**** nature**.

**T****o protect the Kingdom and Prince, King Igneel sends the newly engaged couple away from the island with their friends in hopes of resolving the conflict that threatens his Kingdom but behind closed doors Natsu's dark intentions lead them straight into enemy territory whilst Lucy learns she carries the world on her shoulders as well as a connection to the fearsome Dragonborn Riders.**

**_A/N- Warning on many possible spelling errors and grammar mistakes throughout entire book._**

* * *

A lone woman, a Queen by title, frantically ran through the cold and wet night. Harsh wind blew through her village. Harsh, heavy rain fell from the sky and plummeted into the lands soil. Thunder clapped loudly across the sky, the sound so loud; it shook the earth. Lightning lit up the night sky with continuous flashes but there was not one cloud in the sky.

Waves, large enough to destroy a ship out at sea, crashed into the banks and washed through the outskirts of her home. Fires, bright and powerful, burned away at the mountain tops further away from the inhabitants. White mist clouded the pathway towards the burning mountains and smoke rose high in the sky.

The Queen, Layla, wore a beige cloth that covered her from head to toe. The cloak barely gave her enough coverage from the wind, rain and smoke but it was better than having no protection at all; she had convinced herself there was nothing better. It soon became apparent she should have waited for something better but she didn't have the time to wait around.

In her arms she carried a bundle. Like her, this bundle was protected by layers of cloth to protect it from the harsh weather. It cried out constantly, the weather becoming more than it could bare for it's cry was not of fear or freight but pain. Layla clutched it tightly to her chest for both comfort and worry, fear. She ran panicked towards a thick forest, she refused to loosen her grip and kept holding on to the bundle like her own life depended on it.

A strike of lightning struck down a nearby hut. The strike created a boom that shook the ground. The bundle cried, fire rose from the strike and a young family of four rushed out of their home and watched their home burn to the ground. Layla watched the scene unfold as she ran passed but she barely gave them a passing glance as she entered the shrub of forest, regretting her choice of leaving them in need.

Her moment of thought had slowed her down. Mud had slipped through her toes and covered her feet with slime. The feeling was uncomfortable, disgusting but she didn't stop. The trees had served as protection against the rain and wind but it blocked her vision, only the constant flashes of lightning served as the light to lead her through the dangling vines, uprooted tree roots and slippery mud.

A few moments after entering the forest had begun to be dangerous. The bundles cries had gotten softer and less powerful but Layla could feel it shake as if it was cold, it's breathing had become rugged and strained. Layla panicked, like the mother she was and quickened her pace… she refused to stop even if she slipped or fell.

"Hang in there," she chanted. "I'll save you, I promise."

She leaped over an uprooted tree branch and missed the small slope of mud underneath. Upon contact she rolled her ankle, heard and felt a crack but stayed upright as she slid painfully down the small slope. She hit an exposed root and shouted out in pain. Quick to save the baby in the bundle, she twisted and fell on her side.

She sunk in the mud, rain trailed over her face and affected her vision. The babies cry prevented her from wiping the water away. She glanced at the bundle and was horrified to see mud had covered the left side of the cloth. Slightly moving the cloth away from the baby's face, she saw there was no mud touching her delicate skin.

Relieved, she quickly covering the babe again and began to move but noticed her ankle was still and unmoving. She couldn't see in the dark but by the blistering pain, she concluded it was broken and it would be for a while. With the howling wind, rain and constant thunder and lightning, there was no way to find support for it. She had to keep going, she had to bury the pain and escape the forest.

The baby cried harder and Layla was horrified to feel a sudden heat radiating from her. Light surrounded the sky for more than a few seconds and Layla's eyes widened in horror. She felt it coming, the strike that would end it all. Scrambling up with all the strength she had, she leaped out of the way and landed on her knees in time for the lightning to strike the ground where she once laid.

The ground shook from the force and Layla watched fire rise from the ground, catching on the wet trees and growing in strength. The fire had served as a temporary light and it shone over the crying forest, the rain did nothing but add as fuel for the blazing inferno.

Cursing the pain, Layla moved. She stood with a great struggle, keeping a tight hold on the baby in her arms as she ran as fast as she could away from harm. The mud did nothing but made her limping run more like a walk… she slipped and slid along the ground, stumbling over the exposed roots and tangling with the vines. With fire gaining on her heels, she felt like she was going nowhere.

She walked for what seemed like hours and the storm was still burning with anger. She had run into a patch of hail… the rocks of ice were no bigger than tiny pebbles but the thought of somewhere on her island suffering with bigger sizes, horrified her. Lucky for her, the trees served as poor shelters. They protected her from most of the ice but she knew she would suffer a few bruises after the storm passed.

Wishing desperately for sunshine and light, she stood still and used a tree for support whilst searching it's trunk for a thin and breakable branch. The baby continued to cry harshly but Layla kept her grip sturdy and tight. A flash of lightning guided her to an eye-level branch. She grabbed it and twisted her wrist, the branch snapped like a twig and she raised it high above her head. Her palm exploded with golden energy that quickly surrounded the twig in her hand. A bright, golden light lit up the sky and struck the tree and Layla with powerful energy.

She felt the energy replenish her strength instantly. She rolled her ankle on purpose and felt a bone click as magic energy melded into the bone and took away the pain. The baby in her arms became quiet as the power took away its own pain… the pulsing heat Layla had been feeling slowly ebbed away. Relieved but guilty, Layla kept a single golden flame on the tip of the twig as the beam of power returned to the sky.

She dropped the stick, but it did not fall… it stayed afloat and served as a torch. Glad of her accomplishment, she ran after the light as it flew through the forest. It weaved around a tree, it took her down a path of roots and even showed her which vines to avoid.

Through the night she ran. She expertly avoided lightning and fire whilst the light protected her from the harsher weather of rain and wind like a shield. Her ankle, although aching, didn't cause many problems. She could run, leap, slide and weave with ease. She could see through the darkness and she knew exactly where she was.

She passed through a line of bushes and appeared by a pathway. The path, five meters wide but multiple miles long, it circled the entire island and was usually covered with cobblestone but during this weather, it was wet and cloaked by ice from hail. Not thinking of it, Layla rushed onto it and instantly regretted her choice.

Her foot sunk. The ice was fragile and cold. Her toes grew numb, her feet ached upon contact and her bones tensed up automatically… the reaction was out of her control. She looked up at the sky and saw a thin line of cloud overhead, the first part of the storm being normal. Lightning flashed through the cloud, the bright light reflected the substance that fell. She saw white flakes fall from the sky and gently hit her shield and tumble to the ground slowly.

It was snow.

An alerting cry had prevented her from admiring it. The magic had left the babe's system; bringing back her pain. With the mountains being a mile ahead, she kept running for her objection was upon the mountains border.

The thick layer of snow had slowed her down but with each strike of lightning she pushed herself even more. Exhaustion clawed at her eyes, power leaked from her body and the bursting pain she had felt was returning to it's former glory. Her lungs burned, she was beginning to feel cold allover, but she refused to give up. With the mountain range quickly approaching, she searched her mind for a familiar route.

She remembered the path she needed to take and abandoned the snow-covered footpath, running through a line of bushes before returning to the forest. Due to the proximity to the mountains, the forest had thinned out and became more of a valley. A river followed the valley and widened the closer it reached the coast. The trees swayed with the wind and the leaves fell gracefully to the ground.

Rain rebounded off Layla's shield as she became fully exposed to the weather. Hail, the size of larger pebbles, suddenly struck her. The shield struggled to hold as it trembled and vibrated at an alarming rate. The baby's cries had became worse and the heat had returned. A small mountain came into view and Layla added another burst of speed in alarm.

She leaped over a small stream and ran down a crest before jumping over a line of small bushes, returning to a small outline of trees. The hail Layla had feared, tumbled down and the trees suffered it's bursting force. Hail the size of small fists smashed her shield and cracks had begun to form. The mountain she saw was in front of her; a cave entrance was hidden by a thin line of dangling vines and weeds.

A woman with an aging face and greying blond hair was poking through the entrance. Her dulled brown eyes had suddenly brightened as she opened the curtain of vines for Layla to push through. Upon entrance, the shield shattered, and a piece of ice slammed into her back. She gasped as pain broke out, she bit her lip and slowed her run to a stop.

"It's Lucy," she gasped in horror. "She needs help."

The old woman looked at her up and down. Her black clothing suggested she was ready for rest but the current weather was preventing anything like that. "I know," the woman said. "But is that anyway to greet your mother?"

Layla shook her head. "Now's not the time for that mother."

Anna, mother of the Queen, sighed and reached for Layla's cloak… she lowered the hood and held her face dearly. With a look of love in her eyes, Anna smiled sadly. "I know." She grabbed the golden glowing twig and waited for the flame to turn orange, the power had been spent. "Your lucky to be alive, Layla."

"I know."

"Come. We've waisted enough time."

"I know."

Anna hummed and lead the way through a dark tunnel using the flame as a torch. She led Layla to a room lit up by magical blue lanterns that surrounded the circular room. She distinguished the flame and dropped the twig in the room. The room in the cave had many exits and entries; most of them were hidden by the curtain's Anna had put up. With a worrying glance, Anna picked up a blue lantern and ducked under a curtain, "Come."

Silently, Layla followed Anna through a doorway which lead to a bedroom filled with clothes and cloth. A desk was covered in paperwork and rock-carvings. A large bed was unkept, the blankets were messy, dirty and in a messy pile at the foot of the bed. Red rugs were grimy and covered in dirt grimes. The room was lit up with blue lanterns that were even brighter than in the entrance.

Anna hooked the lantern at the doorway and moved to her bed. "I had wondered about the peculiar weather," Anna started as she kneeled by her bed and reached underneath it. "Rain, thunder, lightning, snow and hail all in one storm." She ducked under the beds base and disappeared. "Oh. and there is no cloud. I could still see the stars with all that weather." She groaned, struggling to wiggle her way out. After struggling a few minutes, she sighed in defeat.

"Mother," Layla chuckled. "Do you need help?"

"No!" she shouted. "Lucy needs you more than I. If you so much as forget why you're here, you'll be endangering all of us."

Taken aback, Layla's eyes widened as she looked at Lucy. Her cries had died, her breathing was shaky and shallow, she was burning brightly and trembling with tense muscles. Her pain was still clear by her pale, clammy and sweaty skin. Thunder still boomed from outside, the cave had shook slightly and debris fell. It became clear Lucy had exhausted herself and could no longer stay awake, she was unconscious. "You're right mother," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed, watched Anna and kept a close eye on Lucy at the same time. "I don't understand." Her voice shook.

Anna sighed and tried a different approach. She bent her knees and turned to the side, wiggling forwards this time. "In all my life I've never seen mother nature so mad." Her hand poked out and started dragging the rest of her body out from the bed. Once freed, she looked to Layla and placed a dusty, red box beside her. "After her birth, I've seen many different changes of nature." She lifted the lid. "I'm sure you noticed before she was born but Lucy's not like us. She's both weaker and stronger than us. Her growing power is her weakness as it's also too powerful for her tiny body."

"Why?" Layla asked horrified. She peered into the box to see documents of paper, images made from paintings and a few pieces of jewelry. "Why Lucy? What happened?"

"She was born." Anna responded. "Born under the celestial moon. A premonition from the stars themselves have foretold a baby born with great power will unite the scattered Kingdoms and bring magic back to the lands of mortality. Fate has decided her future but a great threat overshadows her."

Layla choked up. "… what threat? How do you know this?"

Anna ignored her and searched the box. "This power is too great, her small body can't contain it. Mother nature is mad, the sea lord is furious and the stars point her destiny to fail for if we cannot contain it, Lucy will die by her own power." She paused and glanced at Layla. "Don't be alarmed. Lucy can feel you, you're panic will trigger a fit that will surely end it."

Fear. Pain. Horror and sadness. All emotions that were both her own and her worry for Lucy. "… What can we do?"

"Conceal it, until she is strong enough to wield it herself." Anna responded as she took out a necklace made of golden chain. A large pendant of a star with wings was decorated with crystal gems. "This has been enchanted by a Dragon. The pendant will prevent any power from escaping. As long as she wears it, she'll be safe." With Layla's help, they wrapped the chain three time's around Lucy's neck where the pendant loosely hung above her chest.

The pendant's affects were instant. They could no longer hear the thunder, the trembling of the cave had stopped and Lucy began to relax. Although asleep, her breathing gradually returned to normal, she was no longer trembling or burning up. Layla admired the necklace for a moment before saying, "It's not enough, is it?"

"Unfortunately," Anna sighed as she placed the lid back on the box. "As Lucy grows, so will her power. The pendant does contain it but it can only conceal a certain amount of power. She's going to need something more, perhaps a powerful entity that is as powerful or more powerful than she is."

"But that could be anyone!" Layla exclaimed. "We both know there is plenty of Fairies or Dragon's alike that fits that bill."

Anna shook her head. "I'm thinking something stronger. A certain bond perhaps."

Layla's eyes widened. "You don't think she's one of them? Do you?"

"It's certainly something to look into."

Her mind became drawn to a certain cave. Her memory of a conversation shook her._ 'Ha, you think you have it sorted out don't you, Queen.' The being laughed coldly. His dark red wings unfolded and the chain rattled from his movement. 'Your child is doomed. You think you can stop it, but nothing can stop fate for fate is time itself. Your child's future has been set in stone by destiny and nothing can stop it but time and we both know your no fate.'_

_The beings ramblings had went on as he laughed and laughed. 'Perhaps a red rope can alter her future but it wont change what's been written by destiny. You're a fool to think you can stop fate.' He arched his neck, his neck muscles tightened and he released a powerful jet of flame upon her. Layla did nothing but watched as his fire rebounded from an invisible barrier and hit the cave walls. He growled in anger and huffed, flying away._

After a few moments of silence, Layla looked to Anna with a spark in her eyes. "I think I know what to do." Anna looked to her surprised but clearly eager to hear her speak. "A red rope of fate might just save her."


	2. 1 Celest Keys

The cool breeze blew by; it cooled his warm skin and pushed through the strands of his pink hair. The sun, high in the sky, gave him a sense of warmth and comfort. With the help of the breeze, the wide and vast ocean softly guided his ship down and into the not-so-crowded harbor.

Natsu took a deep breath of the refreshing air generated by Celest Keys. He had always wondered how a popular island could generate such perfect air, until he remembered who ruled it...

He closed his eyes in thought, fire and ash invaded his thoughts and he hummed. Contently, he opened his eyes and leaned on the edge of the ship; the wood under his grip was exceptionally clean for he felt no splinter or grime of dirt. He took a mental note to thank the crew for it later and watched as the ship slid into a harbor.

Natsu saw three other ships unloading their belongings. A prince from another land dressed in clean and fancy clothing, walked down a stepping plank that lead to one of the docks. The pair caught eyes and the prince grinned cockily. He adjusted his small, golden crown on his head, straightened his blue coat and glared narrowly before he sharply spun and walked confidently towards the village.

Natsu watched with a dark glare. "Cocky bastard," he scoffed. He glanced at the mast and realized it was from Da' Bronk, an island filled with riches and royalty. He became hardened as he glanced at the other two ships and realized they were also from known, royal families.

"Such foul language," a voice commented. "Does Igneel know you use such bad tongue?"

Natsu glanced behind him; Happy hovered by his shoulder with amusement. "He doesn't bother me," Natsu responded as he straightened up but kept a hand on the edge. He tapped his finger along the polished wood and spoke to the blue, flying cat. "If those Princes knew they stood no chance at winning the Princesses hand at marriage, they wouldn't be here."

"Marriage?!" Happy said surprised. "I thought it was just an anniversary."

"That's what the King and Queen want the people to think." Natsu halted his tapping. "Why else would they invite all the royal families with eligible Princes?" He overlooked the harbor with a dark gaze. "The Princess is at nigh age to be wed. This anniversary is simply a cover for it's true purpose."

He heard Happy hovered closer, but he did not respond. They kept a close eye on the ship of Da' Bronk and watched as people dressed in gold and silver exit the ship. Like the Prince, the King and Queen exited the ship with an unruly confidence that made Natsu scowl. Their dark and rude glare struck Natsu with a silent threat. Quicker than he could imagine, a familiar feeling of hunger and fury overcame him. It pained him but he couldn't forgive such rudeness.

"Is this why Igneel was invited?" Happy suddenly spoke. "Does he intend to use you as an eligible bachelor?"

Quick as lightning, he was snapped out of his thought as he looked at Happy as if he had been slapped. "I assure you. I have no intention of playing this game." He couldn't help but pale. "Igneel was simply invited because of our alliance with Celest Keys. I'm sure he wouldn't betray me like that."

"Are you certain that is why he's forcing you to attend?"

"I'm sure," Natsu chuckled nervously. "He knows the Princess is a spoilt brat. He wouldn't want someone like that hanging around the palace."

Happy looked to him with disbelief. "I don't believe you. What aren't you telling me?" Natsu waved him off and pushed passed. His ship slowed down to a halt next to a dock and commands were quickly called out.

"Release the Anchors," a command was shouted. Natsu saw Gray, palm thrust forward as two separate groups worked on throwing large anchors overboard. The men heaved as they fought against the heavy weight as it dropped into the ocean below. When he was satisfied, Gray told them to hold it and secure it before he left them to overlook the rest of the ship. He rolled up the white sleeves of his coat and walked down the forecastle deck. He avoided the group working with the walking plank but was barged by a crew member from behind. Instantly, he snapped around with a glare. "Oi watch it," he said coldly.

The man, a servant, cowered away with fear and dropped his box of food. His beige clothing was tethered and dirty, his light hair was unkept and pointing in almost every position possible. He trembled in fear by Gray's presence and hesitated with hugging himself. "...I-I... I-I..."

"Gray!" a cold voice sounded. The voice had sent Gray into his own terror, he tensed with a cold shiver and stiffened into a stone when an armored hand landed on his shoulder. "I'm sure you have better things to do, right?" Her chilling voice sent chills down even Natsu's spine. The scarlet warrior was not to be trifled with.

"A-aye," Gray stuttered as he stumbled away from her. "I... I'll return to them right away."

"Good," Erza responded. She rested a hand on the pommel of her sword, the golden cross-guard was swirling with a vine like pattern. She watched Gray retreat with amusement before she reached for the discarded box and returned it to the servant. "I believe this belongs to you."

The servant grabbed the box with trembling hands and bowed his head in gratitude. "... I... thank-you, Knight Scarlet."

"Please. Call me Erza."

The servant only bowed deeper before he walked around her, retreating under the deck... returning to his duties, Natsu assumed. He smirked and joined her side as she followed a group of servants working on lowering the stepping plank. "Erza," Natsu greeted.

Erza nodded but commanded the troupe, "Lower the plank."

"Yes mam'." They responded.

Together, they watched as the plank was lowered and placed over the edge of the ship. With delicacy, they slid the plank overboard and worked on connecting it to the dock. The plank grinded over the freshly polished wood and Natsu cringed. "Oi! Careful," he said to the men. "That was freshly cleaned."

The servants all halted at once. Not one moved, nor did they continue with the plank. It wasn't long before patches of sweat could be seen through their clothing and Natsu rose an eyebrow. After watching for what felt like minutes, a servant finally moved. His head jerkily moved around to look at him; his face was wet, soaking in sweat and he looked terrified. "A-aye... yes Captain," the man said as he sharply faced the front.

"Well?" he asked the group. "What are you waiting for? I'd like to see the island someday ya' know."

"Yes Captain," the entire group called out before they pushed into frantic movement.

Happy chuckled from above him. "They're terrified of you," he giggled in amusement.

Erza smirked, amusement also upon her lips. "Yes. It appears so."

"They are?" Natsu questioned, a little confused. He shook his head, "That doesn't matter." He turned to Erza and smirked mischievously, "I've got a job for yo-"

"No!" Happy interrupted. "Don't listen to him. It's a bad idea."

"I'm listening," Erza continued, ignoring Happy's plea. "I had hoped you had plans for us."

Natsu nodded and watched as servants and crew rushed around the ship, unloading supplies, picking-up supplies and working above and below deck. "Igneel wants me to attend this party but I don't plan to stay for the after-pleasantries. If all goes well, we'll be leaving tomorrow noon but if Igneel catches me, it may be longer." He paused as he looked upon Da' Bronk. "You of all people know I hate filthy looks but if I'm caught, I'll get a famous Igneel thrashing for sure."

Erza nodded with a smirk. "I see. You want me to do the dirty work for you."

"Not as such-"

"Don't do it!" Happy begged. "He'll get into trouble."

Natsu paused in annoyance. "As I was saying," he said icily, snapping a glare at Happy. "I need to keep on a good face for the other islands. This job, only my most trustworthy knights can accomplish."

"Who do you want punished?" Erza asked.

"Not a who," Natsu continued. He gestured to the ship of Da' Bronk. "But a what." He watched with delight as Erza's face lit up, destruction was clear on her thoughts. He smirked but longed to get off the ship; he waved them forward as he walked towards the plank. "Elfman can watch the ship while your gone. Gray can provide you with backup and support. You can do with the ship as you please, but I only ask one thing." He glanced back at her. "I have no desire to allow any of my crew into the island after dusk until I return tomorrow. I'm sure your judgement will not fail me." He paused and overlooked the harbor. "Can I count on-"

"Natsu," Erza interrupted. Her strong, commanding voice had slipped out and struck Natsu. He froze, almost in fear. "You can leave it to me." Her eyes brightened. "That ship will become history within the day."

"That was not what I had planned," Natsu mumbled. "I was hoping you'd damage it enough for it to be unnoticed until they were far from here. You'll know what to do." He paused at the top of the plank and noticed a group of three soldiers hovering around his empty boxes. A lone servant cowered in fear in front of the men as they laughed. A soldier poked the servant with a laugh as the man whimpered; Natsu watched with hardened eyes.

"Is this really a servant from Dragon Isle?" one of the men laughed. The breast plate of the man's armor carried the same symbol of the masts of Da' Bronk. "I would have thought they'd be tougher." The surrounding soldiers laughed in agreement.

"Change of plans," Natsu said coldly to Erza. "Destroy it."

"Gladly," Erza responded with just as dark a voice.

Happy agreed. "Aye."

A soldier unsheathed a sword, he pressed it to the servant's throat and said with amusement, "You don't even look strong enough to hold a sword, let alone a box." He grinned as his coworkers laughed. "I bet your entire island has made up those lies to make it look better. There's no way your knights hold a candle to ours."

As the men laughed, Natsu stepped on the plank. "Are you sure about that?" he said loud enough for the group to hear. They looked up to him surprised, but not frightened. "Do you wish to find out just how weak we are or are you as cowardly as our servant?" he paused as his glare hardened. "Keep in mind that everything you say from this point on will be reported straight to the King."

The men stared for a moment. The glare didn't affect them as they erupted into laughter again. "Yeah right." One said. "I'll fight you but I'll warn you a servant can't possibly hold a candle to a trained knight. With all that cloth, there's no way you'd stand a chance against me."

His words punched Natsu in the gut and he was overwhelmed with fury. The soldiers continued laughter was like fuel that ignited the anger that flew through his veins. A vein popped in his forehead but he could not move for another soldier had continued with the taunt. "Not that the King of Dragon Isle will care. He's just some lowly servant and frankly with that much showing skin, there is no way you're of nobility or royalty." The soldier grinned. "Come on then. Show us what you're made of."

"I'm no servant," Natsu glared as he stepped forward. A sword unsheathed, a blade twinkled in the sunlight, but it was not his blade.

The golden blade pressed against his chest and halted his movement. Shocked and surprised he glanced and saw Erza focusing on the men below. Her glare was so intense it had even him frozen. "No," she said. "I'll do it." Without looking at him she swung the blade and pointed it offensively at the men below. Her armor clinked and clanged at her movement. "As a Knight it is imperative they know who they speak to before making accusations. I was sure a Knight of Da' Bronk would be taught this but it appears I was wrong." Her eyes narrowed as she swung the blade to her side. "I'll run you through before you can even blink."

"Ooh, I'm shaken in my boots." The man said with fake freight. "A woman with a sword... how frightening."

Erza scowled and started her way down the plank but caught a glimpse of the ship. Gray stood on the deck and watched the scene below with amusement. His laugh grew loud enough to gain the attention of the soldiers down below. "You're idiots," Gray laughed in amusement. He halted in his laughing but his amusement stayed in the smirk that played on his lips. "You have no clue who you're speaking to, do you?"

"Don't need to."

Gray's amusement vanished. He narrowed his eyes and leaped over the edge of the ship. He fell fifteen feet in the air before he landed effortlessly behind the soldiers. "Oh, you'll need to... if you value your pitiful lives." His smirk returned when swords were unsheathed, and all three weapons threatened him. "Ooh, I'm shaken." Gray mocked with shaking jazz hands. "Soldiers with swords... how frightening."

"Gray!" Erza called out. "Leave them to me."

Gray shrugged. "Whatever. I wasn't going to steal your win anyway." When he locked eyes with the soldiers, he lost his amusement as an unnerving coldness overtook him. "I just wanted to let these losers know who they insulted but they would have figured that one out as soon as they crossed blades with the Scarlet Knight of Dragon Isle." He watched as the Soldiers halted, they were taken aback. "That's right, you insulted the mighty Prince but it's too late now for mercy isn't his strong suit, isn't that right Natsu?"

"Prince?" a soldier inquired, shocked.

"Natsu? As in Prince Natsu?" another said, he dropped his blade on the dock.

The third man lowered his sword. The blade trembled in the man's grip as he glanced at Natsu with a fearful expression. "We apologize, Prince Natsu." He bowed respectively. "We should have considered the fact that even the Prince of Dragon Isle would be invited to an event such as this one. Please forgive us." He dropped his sword and kneeled, his buddies quickly followed suit.

Displeased and furious. Natsu could only nod, remembering the 'good face' he had to keep. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked upon the men. "I will not forgive, but I will forget. His Majesty will not find out of this if you leave our area immediately."

"Yes sire," the soldiers called. They left their swords as they desperately rushed away from the ship.

Natsu scoffed in annoyance as he walked towards the dock. "What a bunch of idiots." He rolled up his dark sleeves to his elbows. His coat, knee length and rimmed with gold, provided more heat than he anticipated. He sighed in annoyance as he clipped the sleeves to prevent them from falling. "It's a shame that no one will realize who I am unless I'm wearing those stupid crowns."

"It appears that our names have yet to travel around the scattered islands," Erza commented as she sheathed her sword. "What do you wish to do?"

"Leave them. My previous plan still stands however." He rolled his shoulders and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "Our names can travel no more," he continued. "It's our appearance that's the problem. Our names are known to the surrounding islands, but our looks have traveled nowhere."

"Does that disappoint you, sire?"

"Not necessarily." He stopped walking at the docks. "If our appearances reach the other islands, it could prevent our movements. They'll know exactly who we are from the moment we step on an island." He shook his head. "No, I do not wish our appearances to be known as well as our names. There's no surprising them that way, especially our enemies."

"Very well," Erza nodded in understanding. "I can see how that can cause a problem."

"Aye," Happy agreed from above.

Natsu spun to face her -hand itching for his wrist- but he caught Gray at the corner of his gaze. Gray stood beside the servant, almost as if he was leading the man back to the ship. Natsu briefly eyed Gray's attire and noticed the regretful expression of the servant. The empty crate the man carried was trembling in his grip and Natsu wondered if he was going to drop it.

"..." the servant looked at him before his gaze shied away, fearful. "Th-thank-you, captain." He said with a quivering voice.

Gray grinned. "Don't be afraid, he wont bite... much." He slapped the man on the shoulder and clearly ignored the mans sudden flinch. "Where's your gratitude?"

"Gray," Erza scolded. "Hands to yourself."

He lost his grin, removed his hand and looked away simultaneously. "Yes m-mam'."

Natsu shook his head, resisting a face-palm, as he looked intently at the servant. "What's your name?" he asked him. "I don't think I've seen you around here."

"I-I'm new," he said. His grip on the crate suddenly tightened as he bowed respectfully. "The name's Benedict, your majesty."

Suspicion glazed his thoughts and his eyes hardened. Benedict avoided his gaze, he refused to look at him which quickly pissed him off. He eyed the servant over with a harsh gaze before he backed away, he swung an arm to the side and used the nicest voice he could muster, "I can tell you're new, Benedict." His eyebrow twitched. "There's no need to express gratitude. You're a member of Dragon Cry, like all the other servants."

Benedict's eyes widened in surprise and, disdain. "Thank-you, your majesty." He said as he walked by, a dark glint in the man's eyes had caught Natsu's attention. Benedict barely spared them a glance as he walked up the ladder.

"Oh Benedict," Natsu continued as he halted. His posture hadn't loosened, and a slight tremble could be seen from Natsu's keen gaze. "For future reference, I am only called Sire or Captain whilst on my ship. I do not permit the addresses of majesty or prince, do you understand?"

"My apologies... sire." He said, almost darkly, before he walked his way confidently into the ship.

Natsu had watched him the entire time, his eyes never once left him until the servant had disappeared onto the ships deck. "Gray," Natsu started. "You know what to do."

Gray looked at him surprised. "You don't think-?"

"I do," Natsu scowled. "Watch him. Report what you find." He turned away from the ship, crossed his arms in thought. "I want to know who sent him... make his time under my hospitality, what he'd never expect."

In defeat, Gray nodded and sighed. "As you wish." He paused. "I overheard your plan for Da' Bronk. How can I keep an eye on the servant and aid Erza?"

Natsu rose an eyebrow. He clasped his wrist; his fingers slipped into the edge of a black, leather cuff. "Why do you think I asked you? Out of all my knights, you're the only one who can do both at once." He ripped the cuff off his wrist and handed the fabric to Erza. "Use what's left of that ice brain of yours."

Gray's eyes narrowed into thin glare. He clenched his fists, his muscles tensed and he snarled. Natsu watched with amusement as Gray glanced at Erza and almost instantly calmed. "I'll pay you back for that insult later, flame brain."

"I'll look forward to it," Natsu grinned as he pushed passed. He walked a few steps and paused, he glanced back to them and grinned. "Oh and Gray. I'm unsure if walking around the public like a pervert will raise your popularity. I don't think a woman will spare a glance at you looking like that."

Erza blinked in confusion. "Public?"

Gray looked down at himself and screamed in horror. "Where did my clothes go?!" he shouted frantically. His jaw dropped and he paled. "Don't tell me I looked like this in front of the soldiers."

The reaction brightened Natsu's spirits and he laughed. All Gray wore was a necklace, boots and a leather cuff -identical to Natsu's- on his wrist. "Unfortunately. I saw you take them off when they ran away like cowards..." he sighed disappointed, "It's a shame. They're reactions would have been priceless." He crouched to the ground and grabbed a pile of discarded clothing. "Here," he tossed them to Gray. "Put them back on and come with me. We have sightseeing to do."

Gray caught the clothing effortlessly but made no move to cover himself. He glanced back to Erza who looked confused. "Sightseeing?" she asked. "But sire, I thought we had to stay by the ship."

"That's true," Gray continued. "I don't even have my armor with me. I can't walk around an island like Celest Keys without proving my status with Dragon Isle."

"Who's going to rule the ship if we go with you?"

"I'm not inviting you to attend a private party," Natsu responded. "You're my most fearsome and powerful knights. I can't just walk into an island like Celest Keys without my guards by my side... besides I'm not going to deny your vision to see one of the greatest islands of the century." Natsu placed his hands on his hips. "Elfman can watch the ship whilst your gone."

"Are you sure, sire?"

"Yes. I'm sure," Natsu responded. He looked up to Happy who had followed him. "Go, tell Elfman the plans. Tell him of what occurred and what's expected of him whilst we're gone. Tell him to expect Erza and Gray back at dusk."

"Aye sir," Happy saluted and flew high into the ship.

Gray blinked in shock. "Sire? My armor?"

Natsu waved him. "You of all people don't need armor, or a sword for that matter." He turned and walked. He took a few more steps before realizing they weren't following and paused. "Well? Are you coming?"

Instantly, Erza passed Gray in a hurried walk to catch up. "Hey!" Gray protested whilst struggling to put his clothes on. "Wait up!" he walked and hopped as he slipped his undergarment on. His black trousers followed suit but it became difficult whilst walking, he tripped but didn't fall, he stumbled and hopped some more before rushing to catch up with Erza and Natsu. With ease, he slipped on his jacket and took off his leather cuff where he slipped it into a pocket and stayed.

Natsu lead his knights towards the village noticing the number of ships in the harbor had grown since he arrived. Two more ships had parked closer to the village entrance, another ship was slowly guiding in from the vast ocean and it's intended path was also away from his ship which pleased Natsu. He could see a total of three other ships further away, but they were too far away to tell which spot they were going to take in the harbor.

When Gray finally caught up, he noticed a change in footing. The wood under his feet became strong, sturdy and a brighter gold. The polished wood had generated a smell that overthrew the wind and saltwater. The craftsmanship of the harbor had told him it was brand new, only recently built.

It wasn't until they started to mingle with the other ships and villagers did Natsu begin to realize how popular Celest Keys really was. The wooden harbor ended, and the path changed to a cobblestone path that lead into a crowded street filled with villagers, knights and crew members from ships.

Houses made of brick and cobblestone rose from the ground and created not a small village, but a large town, a city. Flowers grew along gardens and flower pots. Villagers dressed in tethered dresses and pants lined the streets and shopped along the marketing street. Children ran around the street laughing and shouting with glee and happiness. Parents watched them from stalls whilst teenagers mingled around alleyways and secluded areas.

Further away, loomed a massive castle made from the finest materials. Large flags connected to the castles tallest towers flew away in the relaxing breeze flashing the family crest. The crest, a similar appearance of a pair of angel wings connected to a sword, was colored with the brightest gold. Each flag was white and rimmed with more gold.

Natsu felt a sense of nostalgia as he looked upon the town and the castle. "Celest Keys has certainly grown since the last time I was here," he commented as he walked onto the cobblestone path. "Back then, fires burned their straw huts and smoke rose into the molten sky." The memory burned into his brain. Wind rushed around his wings as he flew above the burning ground. "It's cleaned itself quite nicely."

Behind him, Gray's eyebrow twitched. "Wasn't it you that destroyed it in the first place?" his voice sounded irritated, annoyed. "Wouldn't the King and Queen recognize you? Wouldn't they kill you on sight?"

"No," Natsu chuckled nervously. "Of course not. Killing me would be an act of war. Not only that, they wouldn't recognize me." He paused, unsure. "At least, I hope not."

"In other words," Erza smiled amusingly with a soft chuckle. "They know who he is. He underestimated them."

"Makes sense," Gray continued. "Explains why he doesn't want to stay here long... they'll figure out who he is before long."

"Thy enemy was not to be underestimated," Natsu scowled. "Things happened, my revenge didn't go as planned." He halted in his movement and paused. He caught a fair lady walking towards the harbor, her long golden hair cascaded around her face and rested above her cloak. A desire he had never felt before, welled up. "Leave me." He felt drawn to her like a magnet. "I'm sure there are things around here you'd like to see or do."

"But sire," Erza protested with shock and confusion. "Surely you don't mean that. Who'll protect you better than us if you run into trouble?"

Natsu scoffed. "You doubt my power?"

"No, sire."

He growled, scowled and looked at them with dark eyes. "I'm Prince of Dragon Isle. Whilst in the hospitality of Celest Keys, no one would dare insult me let alone hurt me. Even if they did, I'd be able to handle it myself." He grinned darkly as he stared directly at Gray. "I'm sure there's a whore house around here you'd like to visit personally, don't let your duties to me stop you from doing that." He turned his gaze to Erza. "And you. There'll be stalls of armor for you to check out and buy... go crazy for all I care but here is where we part. I'm counting on you to watch over my ship and complete your missions."

"But si-"

"Just drop it Erza," Gray cold stare bore into Natsu's own. "I know that look, all too well." He paused and sighed, clearly agitated. "It's best to leave him be."

Grateful for his voice, Natsu nodded to him before turning away. "I know I can count on you. Don't fail me."

He took a step and another before Gray called out once more. "Natsu." Natsu stopped. "Don't scare her, you stubborn old fool."

Natsu smirked and nodded before he continued forward. Behind him, he sensed Gray move away from Erza before she could question him. His amusement grew when he sensed Erza's frustration before she moved in the opposing direction. Worst part, he knew she would be watching him from the shadows later... her knight duty was stronger than any other knight he knew. He sighed to himself, I guess that's what happens when you house the only female knight known to man.

After walking a few paces, he found himself surrounded by shoppers and curious villagers. He mostly ignored them as he walked through the walkway. He weaved in, out and side-to-side to avoid any unnecessary collisions whilst looking for the maiden he had seen.

He walked in the maze for what appeared to be a few hours but after some struggle he found her further down the walkway than he realized. Her posture, clearly of the higher ups, was straight and a little tense. Her above average chest was almost busting out of her corset but lucky for her, the cloak covered most of her skin. The top of her hair was pinned in a braided ponytail that was slightly curled where the rest of it sat comfortably by her wide waist.

Her eyes were the colour of rich chocolate and her skin tone was a little on the pale side. In her arms, was a small creature that resembled a snow man wearing a small crown but by the way she held it, it was clear she cared deeply for it. If it wasn't for the silver-wired tiara that sat on her head, Natsu would have assumed she was just a simple noblewoman.

Seeing her carefree walk, brought his unfamiliar desire. To not arouse suspicion, he slipped into the closest stall and made himself look busy. He saw racks of clothing, mostly male servant like but he wouldn't let the beige clothing distract him. Before long, he noticed a strong scent of apricot mixed with a hint of vanilla... a scent he just knew was hers.

Curious, he peeked out of the stall and caught her standing in front of the neighboring stall. She faced side-ways to him but the beauty she once carried, had not been demolished. The creature in her arms, wobbled uncontrollably but she didn't appear concerned about it. Perhaps it was normal for it.

"It's Princess Lucy," a young, excited voice cried out.

I knew it! Natsu cursed himself with an inside growl aimed towards himself. How could I be so careless?

"Richelle," Lucy greeted with a nod and smile. Her pearl white teeth flashed with a bright and careless smile that Natsu could not forget. She crouched on the ground so that she was eye-level with the girl. "How have you been?" she asked sweetly.

Richelle giggled happily as she clasped her hands behind her back and spun her body side-to-side. "Richelle," a woman's voice called like a scolding. Natsu was surprised when an women no older than thirty guided to the young girls side. Seeing Lucy, the woman suddenly bowed. "Oh, your majesty. I didn't know you'd be here of all places."

Lucy rose an eyebrow at the woman but stood. "You don't need to bow," she spoke with certainty. "You know I don't like that, May."

The woman sharply stood up straight, a hand resting on her daughter's shoulders. "I know that but with all these other royals around-" she cut herself off noticing what Natsu had, a sudden flinch in Lucy's features. A dark glint of disdain.

The moment it was there, it was gone. Her sweet smile was back almost as if it wasn't there in the first place. "Oh that..." she looked away with an anxious glint but a tug on her dress had distracted her. Richelle looked up with dazzling eyes that showed nothing but awe. Her mother looked shocked and horrified; she reached forward to wrench the girl back but Lucy crouched again and prevented her movement.

"You bought Plue," Richelle said in wonder. "Why did you bring him this time Princess Lucy? You never bring him with you unless you're sad." She paused sadly. "Are you sad?"

For a moment, Lucy seemed surprised. Natsu was sure she was going to prove how she felt but she whipped on another smile and quickly hid her emotion. She appeared to have everyone fooled with that smile... but not him. "Of course not. Plue was lonely so I took him with me."

"Puu, pu, pun," the mysterious creature mumbled with a shaken raised hand.

Her words satisfied the young girl. She leaned on Lucy's arm and asked with a spark in her eyes, "Can I play with him so that he's not lonely anymore?"

Lucy snuck a glance at May. The woman nodded; giving Lucy a silent permission. She returned her gaze to Richelle and nodded, "He'd love to. Just don't run too far."

"I won't," Richelle giggled as she reached up and wrapped her young arms around Lucy's neck in a tight hug. The movement had not only shocked Lucy, but Natsu and May too. His eyes widened from his spot and he sharply spun back into the stall. A few eyes stared back at him and whispers were spread but Natsu ignored them with a scowl. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding in before he heard Richelle's voice, "You're the best Princess Lucy."

He heard it loud and clear. Her voice was happy and excited, it intrigued him. He looked back around and saw Plue being passed over before Richelle disappeared into the tent with the biggest smile he had ever seen on a child. Lucy stayed crouched, closely watching the girl before she suddenly stood and asked May, "Are you sure it was okay to do that? Like you said, there are many royals around and Richelle receiving a gift from a Princess may cause a problem with the other islands."

"I'm honestly unsure, your majesty," May commented whilst Lucy soured. "It should be fine as long as Richelle stays in the tent and doesn't wonder around." She paused, unsure how to continue. "I'm sorry but I must ask. Richelle has a point, are you okay Princess?"

Lucy glanced away, her gaze on the ground had intrigued her. After a few moments she grabbed her forearms as if she was missing the comfort of Plue. She shook her head, her loose curls moved with her movement and she almost lost her tiara but she quickly halted her movement and saved it. "I'll be fine."

May looked unsure as she eyed Lucy with a searching gaze but didn't find what she was looking for. "Are you sure your majesty?" she cautiously glanced to the tent. "You know you can tell us anything, we wont tell."

"I know." Lucy shook her head. "There's nothing wrong, just a little on edge."

"Ah," May said, understanding. "Party a bit too much?"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "Finally. Someone who understands, you get it." She hesitated in stepping closer. "It's only supposed to be an anniversary but invited way too many people to celebrate. It's like they're hiding something from me, but I can't tell what." She paused as she tightly grabbed a hold of May's arm. "Can you come? I'll invite your entire family. Please?"

May's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Princess? We can't possibly come to such an event. We're not of nobility or royalty, we have no place to participate in such an occasion. It's impossible."

At the rejection, Lucy suddenly let her go and dusted her dress. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't know what had just overcame me." She backed away and clasped her arms again. "Please forgive me."

May stood for a moment, sadly. A look of defeat had crossed her features as she reached for Lucy and grabbed her upper-arm. "Look. I know it's scary but I believe that when you're Queen, it'll change... I'm sure of it."

"Do you really think so?"

May nodded. "Of course." She released her arm and stepped back. "When that happens, Josh will be better and Richelle will be old enough to attend and we'll all be there to support you, your majesty."

"Thank-you," Lucy softly smiled. "That really means a lot." Reluctantly, she lowered her arms and patted the skirt of her dress. "How long until Josh is off bed res-"

"Excuse me sir," a voice had cut in behind Natsu.

In shock Natsu suddenly turned to see the store owner standing behind him. His soft glare had sent warning signs through him but with the ragged clothing and disheveled hair, Natsu knew he shouldn't be worried. "Yes?"

The man looked around Natsu, seeing Lucy by the entrance, and returned to him. "You haven't moved spots in quite a while and I was wondering if you were going to buy something or continue to stalk our Princess?" the store owner paused smugly, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he smirked and folded his arms behind his back. "Look, you're clearly from another island and don't know our Kingdom. That Princess is off limits to all, anyone who touches our Princess is worthy of punishment. Our entire Kingdom feels this way so I wouldn't dare think of touching her."

Natsu blinked, shocked and embarrassed over being caught. "Are you threatening me?" He glanced around the store and saw many eyes on him.

"Of course not sire. I'm simply saying your unnecessary peeping on our Princess is unsettling my customers." The man gestured around him. "If you continue to stick around that is what you'll be known as, a peeping pervert. Do you wish to stick around for that nonsense to start?"

Natsu scowled as he glared at the surrounding customers. With a scoff, he sharply turned and stomped out of the store. For a moment he paused at the center of the walking crowd, he glanced back to Lucy and saw she hadn't noticed what had occurred in the store but he did see a customer from the store exit and move to the next one where they greeted May and whispered in her ear.

He watched with unease as May suddenly grabbed Lucy and dragged her into the tent without a single sound or explanation. He saw her frantically look around confused before she disappeared behind the fabric of the tent, away from his line of sight but not from his keen hearing.

Quickly, he glanced around the crowd to find any unnecessary looks and he was glad to see none. Pleased, he slipped between the gap of the two tents unnoticed as he leaned into the tent Lucy disappeared in. He didn't need to lean but he wanted to, for reasons unknown to him. The first thing he had heard was Lucy's confusion, the sudden drag had alerted and alarmed her.

"May," Lucy protested.

"Shh," May responded. "Don't speak so loud. I work in a tent and not a brick store like most civilians. If you speak too loudly I'm afraid you'll be found and touched."

"Touched?" Lucy sounded appalled. "You just touched me."

"I'm not male, your majesty."

"Male? You're starting to freak me out."

Eager, Natsu leaned in deeper knowing he shouldn't. He noticed civilians walked by him without noticing his strange predicament but even if they did find him, he wouldn't be afraid of what they'll say... he wasn't of this land and for that he was glad.

"Never mind that." May suddenly said. Fiddling from within the tent could be heard and Natsu assumed she was fiddling with some grooming equipment. "What do you plan on wearing to your parents party?"

Natsu waited patiently for Lucy's response which came soon enough. "Uh," she didn't appear to know how to respond. "I was planning on what I was wearing actually."

"Oh, no," May commented. "That can't do."

"Why not?"

"Oh dear," she sounded disappointed. "You don't know?"

"No?"

"I'm no expert but with the rumors and the sudden invite of all possible suitors, I'm afraid the King and Queen are planning your future for you. I'm sorry your majesty." When no response was made, Natsu had believed Lucy had fainted. "I'm afraid there's no stopping the inevitable. All I can do is help you look your best for your part in the game."

"Game?"

"Yes. Your appearance in the town has riled up the contestants." May chuckled. "I'm afraid your beauty has struck into many of the Princes of the separate aisles."

"No," Lucy sounded devastated. "You can't be serious. My parents would never do something like that, not when Lucas is crowned Prince of Celest Keys. They know my dream is to travel, why would they ruin that? I can't find Mr. Right if I'm married to some Prince on a foreign land."

"Perhaps these Princes are crowned on their own islands and need a Queen to rule." May paused. "I'm sure the King and Queen have their reasons but I'm certain they wouldn't do it if they didn't think you were ready."

Her words had struck into Natsu. They weren't aimed at him but he found truth in her words, especially when he was suspicious of his own King. He didn't believe Lucy would be able to easily respond after that and when she said no more, he thought correctly. "Psst," a sudden voice said behind him. His shoulder was touched and in shock and cursed loudly and swung around.

His hand hit the side of the tent with enough force to alert the girls from within. "What the hell?" Lucy had said loudly and a commotion was heard within afterwards.

Cursing himself, he snapped a glare at Happy who hovered innocently in front of him. "What the hell Happy!" he whispered harshly before he grabbed the cat with a harsh grip before he threw them both further into the abandoned gap and quickly hid behind the neighboring shop, using it as cover before he was caught 'peeping' again.

He stood completely still for what seemed like a few minutes. He had heard Lucy and May chatting outside the tent but he couldn't hear them clearly. Happy's interruption had distracted him and he found it difficult to focus on the surrounding areas, sounds he used to be able to hear from miles away; he couldn't hear them anymore.

When he was confident they were gone, he snapped a glare at Happy. "What the hell were you thinking?" he said icily. "You could have gotten me caught!"

Happy lowered his ears sadly. "I'm sorry," he expressed. "I didn't know you were spying on the islands royalty! I thought you would never be so stupid, especially with Igneel being on your back." He paused. "When I lost you in the crowd, I saw Erza watching from a distance, so I thought you'd be nearby, but I never thought you'd stoop down to this level."

Natsu scowled and tugged on his jacket. "I didn't stoop down to any level." He narrowed his eyes, "That Princess is Lucy Heartfilia."

"You mean she's not a baby anymore?" Happy said shocked and confused. "Does that mean...?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Natsu mumbled as he adjusted his scarf. "It's been seventeen years, she wouldn't recognize me nor you." He shook his head and started forward. "Come. We have a party to prepare for."

"Aye," Happy responded uneasily.


	3. 2 The Anniversary Ball

Lucy sighed, walking into her spacious and clean room wearing nothing but a large, white towel. Her golden hair was twisted into a messy bun by a single clip, her skin still generated a massive amount of heat thanks to the relaxing bath she had just got out of.

The sun sunk into the horizon, she could see the dulling light shine through her window. She paused in the center of her room, glancing at the door she had locked over an hour ago, overlooking the rather large bed she absolutely loved to bits. Her curtains were pinned to the side of her small windows, she would close them but her room was so far up in the castle, there was no way someone would be able to see her.

Sitting beside her two windows, was a large bookcase that held multiple books that she loved. Books written about love, action and adventure lined the shelves, all books she had already read before. Out of her entire room, her bookcase was the thing she loved the most about it.

Cupboards lined the walls and hanging from an opened door was a dress covered by a brown bag that protected it from dirt and unwanted eyes. She glanced at the bag before her look soured and she moved to her vanity table. She sat heavily in the chair before taking out the clip and watched as her hair fell apart and hung limply to her waist. She pouted as she noticed the small curls, she swung it to her left shoulder and grabbed her hair brush. She brushed out her curls and tugged at the knots and kinks.

The events from the day had got her almost furious. The only highlight was her visit with May, the rest of it left a bad taste in her mouth. First, she had a stressful personal lesson with her father which turned more into a lecture than lesson. She didn't know how, but she had escaped only to get caught by her mother who gave her a similar lecture. A guard had insisted to keep her company whilst she visited the village which was much more crowded than she thought it'd be.

She had purposely lost him in the crowd and found herself with May only to get watched by some creep. She was busted by the guard who had personally escorted her back to the castle where she was burdened with more lectures of the night's events. When she escaped, she had to weave around the sudden spike of visitors at the castle and locked herself in her room.

She was expected to greet all of the Kings, Queens, Princes and very young Princesses before the anniversary ball but she had somehow made an agreement with her parents who made her promise to do it later on, when she is expected to arrive. Since then, she had locked her door and ignored any visitor she got.

It was rude, she knew, but her fury and anxiety worried her more than some _Princes_ opinion. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, it looked tired and stressed, not party material. Her eyes slowly guided down to the table to see an open case holding her Princess tiara, another object she was expected to wear. She looked at it's beauty, she always loved the design of it but as the years went on, she started despising it and what it represented.

She glared at the inanimate object and sharply closed the case, locking it and returning to her reflection. She dropped her hair brush and ran her hands through her soft hair and tugged on the ends, looking at the old necklace she had around her neck. A gift, from her grandmother at her birth. She stroked it's pendant and the massive star shaped ruby that sat in the middle of it. Her grandmother had told her, her grandfather had made it for her before she was born.

He died before she could meet him but after all the stories she was told, she knew that taking it off would be a huge insult to him; she pledged she wouldn't remove it, to keep him at peace. She had honored that pledge to this day and she wasn't going to break it anytime soon.

She shook her head, grabbing her brush and brushed through her locks again. She stroked it, removing any knots she came across before she dropped it altogether and allowed them to fall freely. She was stumped on how she was going to style it, what could she do with it other than throw it up messily? She sighed but caught a mark on her wrist, a mark she was told she had since birth.

It was located inside her left wrist, the star-shaped birth mark was brown like any ordinary mark from birth. She had never heard of a birth mark that took a certain shape, they were always weird blobs but not hers. As a child, her mother always told her the mark was a symbol of true-love.

_"There's someone out there Lucy," she had said. "Someone who bares the same mark." She paused with a small smile, she poked Lucy delicately on the chest. "That special someone is your soulmate, your true-love."_

_"But mum," she had protested. "If he's my true-love, where is he? I've never met him."_

_"That's the thing," Layla chuckled. "Right now, he's out there searching for you but when he gets tired of searching, he'll be waiting for you to find him. When you're old enough, you're going to have to search for him and when you do, don't lose him for he'll be your everything, your life and your future."_

Lucy had never understood what she had meant, she still didn't understand it, but she still hadn't met him. _It better be soon_, she thought. _Before it's too late._

A knock at her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She swung in her chair and snapped at the door, waiting for it to knock again. "Princess," a familiar voice called. "It's almost time. Do you want any help to get ready?"

Lucy instantly smiled and jumped up. "Hang on!" she called. "I'm coming."

She rushed over, making sure her towel didn't fall off before opening the door to see Levy, her best friend and handmaiden. "Levy," she said with energy. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Levy looked at her surprised. She cautiously glanced around her and saw plenty of maids and servants walking past the door. Her small, brown eyes suddenly widened. "Princess!" she exclaimed in horror. "Your dress." She didn't give Lucy much a chance to understand what she meant before she was pushed into the room and the door closed behind her. "Thought you learnt not to wear a _towel_ around your people," she scolded. "Where are your manners?"

Lucy blinked, looking down at her towel and blushed in embarrassment. "You're right!" she exclaimed in shock. "I'm such an idiot."

Levy nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. She looked around the room curiously before saying, "I was told you locked yourself in here but when I knocked earlier, you never answered." She paused. "Now I know you were bathing."

Lucy chuckled and scratched her head. "Sorry. So many people were knocking on that door, I thought they were all knocks from other royalty wanting to meet me."

Levy nodded, "I had heard. Many Princes wanted to meet you personally."

Lucy paused, she looked to her seriously. "I hope they didn't burden you."

Levy shook her head, her short blue hair swung from side-to-side at her motion. "Simply asked who your handmaiden was and when they could see you." She raised a finger, swinging it from side-to-side. "They left me alone when I told them Courtney was your handmaiden and she had taken the day off."

Lucy chuckled to herself and waved Levy towards her vanity table. "They'd be furious when they hear we don't have a 'Courtney' working in our Castle. I will commend you on a nice save though."

Levy nodded with a smile and rubbed her hands together. "The King and Queen had mentioned to me you had requested to be left alone until the party, but I knew you would need the help to get ready."

Lucy sat and gave a slight nod. "Thank-you," she gratified whilst passing over the hair brush. "I really appreciate it." She paused as Levy slowly and carefully brushed through her luxurious locks. "Can you figure out what style to put it in? I can't figure it out at all."

Levy chuckled and placed the brush back on the table before working on parting it vertically. "Do you really take me for an idiot?" She smiled. "It's time's like these that I wish I had hair like yours. It's always so soft and straight, it's sheer length would be any girls dream."

"Why don't you grow yours long?" Lucy wondered as Levy moved a fringe away from the rest. "I've known you for a while now and not once have I seen you grow it out."

Levy smiled softly, grabbing a comb and parting off sections of her hair. "I don't know," She pinned off the bottom section and started a braid at the top. "I didn't see the point since my hair doesn't like growing past where it is. I blame my parents because their hair never grew passed a certain point." She stayed quiet as she braided. When she finished a braid, she tied it and started on another. "Do you have any plans the day after tomorrow?"

Lucy hummed, commending on Levy's job. "I can't say I do. It depends on the state of the Princes and Kingdoms." She paused, looking at her through the mirror. "Why do you ask?"

Levy didn't respond straight away. She kept her gaze on the braid in front of her, a small blush hinted on her cheeks. "It's nothing exciting but I was hoping I could... get the day off?" Lucy rose a suspicious eyebrow. "I know it's a lot to ask-"

"Levy," Lucy's voice cut her off with authority. "You know you don't need to be so shy. After all you do for me, of course I'll allow it." She smirked mischievously. "Why do you request such a thing?"

"Uh," she avoided Lucy's gaze. "Sorry, my Lady. I know it's wrong but I was asked by Knight Droy..." she trailed off, expecting some response but when she didn't get one, she looked at Lucy through the mirror. "... on a-"

"Date?" Lucy interrupted. Levy gulped and nodded in embarrassment. "That's great Lev," she commented. "I always knew he had some form of feelings for you. Did you agree?"

"I-uh." Levy turned bright red. Her fingers fiddled with Lucy's hair and she couldn't continue with her words.

"Levy?"

She nodded, finishing the braid. "I-uh. Wanted to make sure you were okay with it before agreeing." She paused, grabbed a hair band. "I mean. He's a knight and I'm, well, I'm a-"

"Levy," Lucy scowled. "Don't say what I think you're going to say." Without thinking she spun in her seat and looked at Levy dead in the eye. "You're a loyal servant of Celest Keys, the best maid I've ever had. If anyone deserves to go out with a Knight, it's you. Don't doubt yourself just because of your title."

Levy stared at her, finishing with the tie before pouting. "But Prince-"

Lucy tutted. "No Levy. I'm grateful for your faithful year of service. I'm repaying my debt to you right now. Go out with him, spend the whole day with him for all I care, the day is up to you." She paused as she grabbed her shoulders. "I don't want to see you at the castle the day after tomorrow, you got it?"

Levy stared at her shocked. "My lady," she said surprised. Her hold on the comb tightened and she smiled. "Thank-you."

"It's no problem." Lucy nodded and turned back to the mirror. "Anything for my friend."

Levy nodded and focused on the task in front of her. She grabbed Lucy's excess hair and tied it in a high ponytail with flushed cheeks and lifted spirits. Lucy noticed her higher spirit and was glad at what she had accomplished. Levy hummed quietly as she wrapped the two braids around the ponytail and pinned them in place, she stepped back and looked over her work. "Done," she said, grabbing a mirror for Lucy to look at.

Lucy shook her head. "That's not needed," she smiled as she moved her head around for a better look. "It looks amazing."

"Kind words my lady," Levy nodded greatly. "Do you wish for my help with the dress?"

"Oh, yes please." Lucy nodded as she admired the job. "It's in my cupboard." She reached up, feeling the neat strands of her hair whilst Levy went through her dresses. She grew thoughtful as she twirled the piece of fringe Levy left out. "Do you believe the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Levy huffed as she swung dress after dress.

"You know," she said as she looked to her. "The ones about the ball and all the eligible Princes that were invited."

"I apologize, my lady," Levy continued. "I haven't heard such rumors." She sighed in defeat and caught eye with the gown hanging from the door, hidden by its sheet. She hummed and reached for it. "What do they say-" she cut herself off as she unzipped the sheet and looked at the gown within. "Princess?" she eyed the gown with a suspicious gaze. "Where did you get this?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked and stood. "May gave it to me today to wear."

"The tailor?" Levy narrowed her eyes at her. "Princess, you shouldn't have accepted this. What will the people say when they learn a mere servant made this?"

"May's not a servant," Lucy scowled. "She works hard to make dresses and lace for the people of Celest Keys. She's a faithful and loyal commoner, any Prince or Princess should be grateful for the work she does." She grabbed a firm grip of the dark blue material of the dress. "She happened to have made this for this specific occasion, I couldn't refuse it unless I wanted to be looked down upon by my people. Besides," she removed the sheet. "With all the people around, I didn't want to be thought of as rude especially when she worked so hard to make it."

"You would be looked down upon either way," Levy bit back. "What do you think the surrounding Princes would think if they saw you accepting this? A Princess accepting clothing from an ordinary commoner. I'm sorry my lady but a Princess should be accepting her clothing from the royal tailors. What would your mother say?"

"Be careful what you say," Lucy seethed. "You don't know what my mother would say." She grabbed the gown and took it off it's hanger. "It's too late now, I can't return it to her." She pressed the ball gown to her chest and looked at her reflection from her body-length mirror. "I've made up my mind Levy, I'm using it."

She didn't wait for a response as she laid it out on her bed and reached for her chest of draws for undergarments. Whilst slipping them on, Levy sighed. "Fine," she huffed in frustration. "Has anyone told you how stubborn you are?"

"Nope," Lucy commented as she grabbed a pair of white silk gloves. "You're the first."

"It's not something to be proud of, Princess." She rolled her eyes and looked at the fine craftsmanship of the gown. "I'm afraid to admit it but this dress is excellently made. May has outdone herself with this one."

Lucy nodded as she slipped the gloves on. "Can you help me put it on." She moved over to the mirror and waited patiently for Levy. With her help, she slipped on the corset and struggled to suck in her gut and breasts for Levy to tighten the cords out the back. When Levy tied off the ends and tucked them in the hard cast and left to grab the gown. "You know," Lucy released her held breath and was glad to know she could breath without problems. "One of these days you're going to wear one of these torture devices."

Levy chuckled as she grabbed the gown. "When that day comes my chest won't get squashed, not like yours."

Lucy scowled, looking at the cleavage that popped out of the corset. "Not fair. I wish I had a chest like yours, do you know how irritating these are?"

"I can imagine," Levy sounded amused as she admired the gown. She unzipped the back of it and returned to Lucy's side. "I'd wish for a smaller chest too if I were in your shoes." She grappled with it and helped Lucy step into the puffy gown. "However." Lucy slipped her arms into the sleeves whilst Levy helped pulled the rest on. "I myself wish for a bigger chest, for my appearance."

"I wouldn't," Lucy commented. "It goes with your petite shape."

Levy didn't respond. Her eyes darkened, and she scowled as she zipped up the back and straightened out the material before moving to the ribbon around Lucy waist. She tied the large bow a little to tightly -growing pleased when Lucy gasped and winced- and showed her clear anger at the comment but Lucy didn't notice it. "There," she said. "All done."

"Thank-you Levy." Lucy said as she eyed her figure. The dress lined her body to her waist where it flared out. The dark blue material was lined with black trim, the top of it was lined with blue, black and silver beading. The sleeves went to her elbows, the edge of them lined with blue lace, and more beads decorated her waist. "It's perfect," she commented as she moved away from the mirror and moved to a pair of silver heeled shoes.

Levy pouted but helped her slip on the shoes which had become difficult with the corset around her torso. "It's a perfect fit, my lady."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "I," she glanced at the mirror. "Feel like there's something missing."

Levy glanced up with a smirk. "I know just the thing to fix that." She finished the last shoe and helped her up but did nothing but stand and wait patiently.

Lucy rose an eyebrow at opened her mouth to question her but a knock at the door interrupted them. "Lucy?" a male voice asked. "Are you almost ready?"

Lucy froze, the voice sounding very familiar. She looked to Levy who shrugged, "Speak of the devil and he will come."

She ignored her with a smile as she picked up her gown and rushed for the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it. It swung open and she leaped for the man on the other-side. "Lucas," she exclaimed happily.

The man tensed for a moment before returning her hug, walking them both into the room. "Lucy," he said in relief. "I see these years have treated you well."

She nodded, holding back her happy tears. She saw the door close and a thought downed on her. She suddenly released him and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back. "What are you doing here?" she asked, staring into the eyes that were identical to her own. "Did you complete the quest, or did you give up?"

Lucas smirked and shook his head. "Mother and Father asked me to come." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Unfortunately my quest may take more time off my hands even though I want nothing more than to come home."

Lucy pouted, shuffling his blonde head before stepping back. She crossed her arms, glancing back at Levy who held a thumbs up in encouragement. She breathed out and noticed Lucas held a jewelry box, his clothing was that of an elegant white suit suited for this very ball. "It's been three years Lucas. Why did they ask you to come back now of all times?"

Lucas chuckled nervously and looked away. "Sorry. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"What?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Just like you can't tell me what your quest is?"

"Unfortunately."

Lucas Heartfilia was crowned Prince of their land. He was her older brother and current Guardian of the northern Shrine. Ever since he was crowned as next King -when he was eighteen- he had been absent from the castle to complete the same quest all King's and Queen of Celest Key's need to take. If he doesn't complete it, he is deemed unworthy of ruling the island.

In their childhood years, Lucy and Lucas had been close and even now he still wouldn't back down from the chance to play pillow forts. It was one of the many qualities Lucy loved about him. "This sucks," she pouted.

Lucas nodded with a shrug. "It does," he agrees as he eyed her dress. "I see May did a good job with the dress I asked of her."

"You?" Lucy scowled. "You asked her to make it? When?"

"When I left," he said without hesitation. "I knew this day was coming so I had to take drastic measures." He offered the box, "I even found this to match."

"You're starting to scare me," she admitted as she took the box. Inside was a barrette covered in sapphires shaped like wings. "Levy," she called as she delicately grabbed the clip and handed it to her, giving her permission to clip it into her hair. "It beautiful," she told him. "Where did you get it?"

"That's actually a funny story," he chuckled nervously. "May actually gave it to me before I entered the castle. It was a part of the dress but I was told you left before she could give it to you."

"Oh," Lucy glanced at her vanity. "I'll have to thank her later."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "All that's left is your tiara and keys."

"Keys?" Lucas grinned, he reached into a pocket and took out a ring filled with keys, celestial keys. Lucy looked at his collection and gasped in surprise, reaching for them. "You got more keys." He handed them over for her to look at. She noticed his collection of silver keys grew exponentially, a total of ten were silver. His gold keys were the same as three years ago, still two and he had a key Lucy didn't recognize. "What's this one?" It was blue, as blue as her dress, it was something she never heard of.

"Oh, that one." Lucas flicked his wrist at Levy who left their side and moved to Lucy's bed. "I found it at the Shrine, but I haven't been able to summon it for some reason." He paused. "I was hoping you'd be able to give it a shot."

Lucy looked up to him with shock and surprise. She glanced at his keys before shaking her head and handing the keys back, "I can't." Levy returned to her side, passing over her own keys. She saw her familiar collection of three gold and four silver. "I can't take it from you, you found it."

"I'm not giving it to you," he clarified. "I only want to see if you can summon it since I can't."

She shook her head again. "If you can't summon it, I most certainly can't. Last I checked I could only summon one at a time and well... you-"

"Can summon more?"

"Uh-yeah," she nodded. "You're stronger than I am. Perhaps mum could summon it for you?"

Lucas shook his head. "No. I won't burden her with this, she has a party to host." He slipped his keys back into his pocket. "You don't give yourself enough credit Lu," he comments. "Your power is greater than mine, you just don't realize it yet."

"You lie."

"No really," he shook his head. "The last time I saw you I noticed it, a spark." He shook his head. "Point is, you'll need to take those to the party, just in case some creep decides to spoil your goods."

Lucy rose an eyebrow, glancing at her keys. "Are you playing the overprotective brother card?"

Lucas chocked up. "What? No," he turned red. "Of course not. I'm just saying there will be a time tonight where I won't be able to protect you and if some jerk Prince decided to get in your face, I give you permission to summon a spirit to chase him off."

"Sorry, your majesties," Levy interrupted, holding Lucy's tiara. "But it's time to go."

Lucy chuckled, stuffing her keys into her cleavage since she had no garter on her, and grabbed the tiara. "I hope you know Mother and Father have forbidden the use of magic in the ball."

She placed the tiara on her head as he linked arms with her. "Well, I overrule their rule. I give you my consent to dig their graves if they so much as touch you. As crowned Prince of Celest Keys, I Lucas Heartfilia, give you, Lucy Heartfilia, permission to kick them in the balls and summon spirits as you may fit in this ball."

Lucy giggled. "That's sweet." Lucas opened the door and lead them out. "But I think that if anyone was to touch me, you'd beat them yourself."

"That's true."

"Have fun your highnesses," Levy called out before walking in the opposite direction.

Lucy looked back and waved at her. "Thank-you Levy. For everything." When she faced the front, she ignored the awestruck stares she received from onlooking maids, knights and cooks. "Lucas," she suddenly spoke after they walked a few minutes in silence. "Be honest with me, are those rumors true?"

When he didn't respond, she looked up to see him looking far ahead... he avoided looking at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I promise I'll stick by your side the entire time. I'll use all my training from Mother, Father and the knights guard to prevent it from getting out of hand."

"So, it's true?" her voice shook, devastated.

"Unfortunately," he responded as he looked at her. "But unlike other engagements, Mother and Father are giving you the chance to pick which Prince you wish to marry-"

"But I wish for none!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to be married off to some stranger. I want to leave this place and travel the scattered islands like you did before you became Guardian. I can't do that when I'm stuck with a Prince I don't even love."

"I know this is hard," Lucas cut in. "But it's your duty as Princess of Celest Keys, it's expected of you. If it were my choice, I'd send you on that adventure, but I don't have a say in what happens." He paused with a sigh, tightening his hold on her arm. "All I can give you is some advice. Remember those lessons Father taught you, execute them and give the Prince what he wants. It'll protect you and protect our peaceful Kingdom, I know it's not what you want to hear but all of those Princes are here to win your hand to unite our Kingdoms. They know what's expected of them, it's only fair that you do too."

"This is just a game." Lucy scowled. "I want no part in it."

"If you don't play, people are going to get hurt." Lucas sighed, taking them down a flight of stairs. "And those people are going to be the innocent commoners of our Kingdom. Do you really want to be the reason our people suffer because of your choices?"

Lucy looked away sadly. "No." She shook her head. "Why aren't being forced to find a wife, a Queen?"

"Because I haven't passed my test," Lucas responded. "I can almost guarantee as soon as I return, father is going to force such a choice on me too." He squeezed her hand. "These Princes have passed their tests or just about to begin them, they'll need a wife to bare a son and help rule by his side. As far as I know you're one of a few Princesses that fit that bill."

Lucy scowled. "This is stupid. King's, Queen's, royalties and politics. I wish they'd all bur-"

Lucas cut her off with a hush. "Don't say something like that with so many people around but trust me, I agree with you." He paused, a large polished, wooden door quickly approaching them. A lone man with a clipboard and feather was waiting by the entrance. "Promise me Lucy. Promise me we didn't have this conversation, mother and father don't want you to find out about this."

Lucy bit her lip. She didn't say anything as she and Lucas stood in front of the man. "Oh Prince, Princess. It's about time you two showed up," he said as he wrote on the clipboard. He lowered it and looked at them, "Fashionably late, like always." He smiled at the pair before placing a hand on the door. "Just wait here for a moment."

He didn't wait for a response as he slipped into the door, letting it close behind him. For a moment, the pair were quiet and not one said a word. "Fine," Lucy suddenly said. "I promise."

"Thank-you," Lucas nodded as the man came back out of the room.

He kept the door open so that the two Heartfilia children could step through. "Everything is fine," he said. "Hope you enjoy yourselves, your majesties."

"Thank-you George."

He nodded as the pair walked in. The first thing Lucy could hear was the chatter and music of the party-goers. The edge of the room was dark on the balcony but as they reached a red carpet, they stopped by it. A few feet away from them stood a man similar to George who stood at the center of the stairs holding a paper scroll. The man glanced at them and nodded before he cleared his throat.

The music abruptly stopped, the chatter of the guests suddenly came to a halt and Lucy could hear their confusion. The man cleared his throat once more and announced, "Presenting his and her majesties of Celest Keys. Crowned Prince Lucas Heartfilia and his sister, Princess Lucy Heartfilia."

The crowd waited patiently for the pair to arrive. The man looked at the pair before shuffling to the edge of the staircase. Before stepping into the spotlight, Lucas looked to Lucy and asked, "Are you ready?"

Every inch of her body was telling her to say no. All she wanted to do was run away but she knew her people meant more to her than her selfishness. "Yes," she hesitated before she stepped into the light with Lucas taking the lead.

She did her best avoiding the looks of party-goers. It was dead quiet as she and Lucas reached the stairs where she finally saw them all. The large ballroom was filled with King's, Queen's, their children and other nobility from the surrounding areas. She saw every single pair of eyes on them and it made her nervous. The maid staff were dressed as waiting staff and even they were awestruck at their appearance.

Lucy gulped and smiled tightly as Lucas lead them down the stairs. He kept his hold on her tight, for reassurance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that even the band had lowered their instruments and watched them with the same eyes as the rest of the crowd.

The bright and clean chandeliers dangled high in the room, lighting up the room brightly. Fairy lights dangled along the walls and ribbon the colors of gold and white dangled from every corner, every door and every pillar in the roof. If Lucy didn't know the second reason for this party, she'd think it was beautiful, but she still only wanted to get out and hide.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped. The crowd finally cheered at their entrance and Lucy heard a little Princess call out, "You're so beautiful."

They didn't move, not until the announcer continued, "Congratulations of twenty-two years of marriage your majesties." With that, he bowed politely and took his leave. The band sat and raised their instruments, continuing their songs and the maids continued their rounds of beverages and snacks. The crowd returned to their previous chatter. It was as if they didn't just have a grand entrance.

Lucy glanced at the table out the back. It was filled with piles of finger food but it wasn't the food that caught her attention. Standing at that table was a man, dressed in red, his hair was pink and the crown on his head suggested he was one of the Princes she needed to meet. It amused her to see all he was doing was stuffing his face with more and more food. By his shoulder was a creature of blue fur.

"Princess," a Prince bowed before her.

She blinked with shock and stepped back. Lucas prevented her from escaping, his hold on her arm had tightened. "Princess," he hissed. She looked up to him to see him giving her a look of encouragement. _Remember your duty,_ she imagined him say in his head.

She took a mental note to punish him later before looking directly at the Prince. His grey clothing was of Da' Bronk make she realized, all puffy and fake. His dark hair was brushed back, his cold blue eyes bore into her hungrily. "Prince," she greeted with a polite bow.

"Jeoffrey," he said as he reached for her gloved hand. "Prince Jeoffrey, your majesty."

Lucy hesitated, giving him her hand. "Princess Lucy."

Jeoffrey politely kissed her gloved hand and said without looking at her, "You're dressed beautifully." When he looked up to her, his eyes darkened and the smirk that played on his lips frightened her. "Perhaps you'd like to do me the honor of giving me the first dance?"

Lucy didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh, um." She glanced at Lucas before preparing to politely decline his offer. The look and intention he gave her, freaked her out, she knew he would be a terrible husband. "I'm-"

Lucas interrupted with a growl. "Sorry," he said with irritation. "She'll be dancing with me."

"Oh?" Jeoffrey rose a dark eyebrow and stood up straight but he kept a tight hold on her hand. "And why should she? Last I checked the Princess had a choice and no Princess should have her first dance with a brother."

"That's true," Lucas smirked. "But she can with a _Prince_ who's she's comfortable with." He narrowed his eyes and Jeoffrey let go of her hand abruptly with wide and surprised eyes. "She wouldn't want anything to do with dead beat Princes that are rude to the people around him." Jeoffrey dropped his cocky posture and moved away as Lucas pushed passed him with Lucy following closely. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We seek an audience with our King and Queen."

Lucas kept his hold tight on her as they weaved through the crowd. They have received bows and greeting from other nobility before Lucy snickered. "Did you see his reaction? It was priceless."

Lucas could agree. "If you think I would allow you to dance with a Prince who doesn't greet me as well, you've got another thing coming." He grumbled in annoyance. "The nerve of that guy."

"Prince, Princess." A fellow Queen nodded, allowing them to pass.

Lucas thanked her before they weaved more into the crowd. They walked for what felt like minutes before they caught eyes with their parents talking with what looked like a King. "Lucas, Lucy." Their mother called out with her arm in the air.

Lucas saw her first and nodded before walking towards her. "Mother," he greeted with a polite bow when they reached them. "Father."

"Lucas, Lucy." Their Father, King Jude, greeted with a nod. "I see you made it here in one piece. That makes me glad." Jude didn't smile, he barely showed much emotion but today was no exception. His stern gaze was calculating the entire room. His beige suit and cape draped over his body. The crown on his head sat unmoving in the center of his dusty-blonde hair. He took a step away from Layla and motioned to the man they were speaking to. "Lucy, this is King Igneel of Dragon Isle. He has come a very long way to see and meet you."

Lucy took a quick glance at Lucas before she unlinked from him and grabbed her skirt, bowing in respect. "Your grace," she said without moving. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," the King grumbled. "I must say you are more beautiful than I ever imagined. It's outstanding."

"Thank-you," Lucy accepted the compliment. "Your grace."

Lucas bowed with her. "It's a pleasure, King Igneel." He stood up, ignoring his mothers appalled look of distaste. A call from the crowd gained his attention and said, "If I may be excused."

Layla opened her mouth to protest but Jude interrupted her, "You may."

He nodded before walking away from them, leaving Lucy in the care of their parents. Layla, dressed in an elegant pink dress with a similar cloak, cleared her throat. Lucy glanced up at her and saw a bit of irritation. She gestured at a beverage server and said, "Excuse me? Can I get you to hand Prince Lucas his_ crown_? It appears he may have forgotten it."

The server bowed in respect. "Of course, my lady."

Lucy snickered, "Really mother? His crown, you know he never wears it."

"Enough about that," Layla responded, an eyebrow pinching. "We are surrounded by guests and he needs to show his status in our Kingdom." She shook her head and reached for her. "I must say, that dress looks fabulous on you. Where did you get it?"

Lucy shook her head, clearing her throat as she linked arms with her mother. "That's not important." She gestured to Igneel. "We're in the presence of another King mother. Can we worry about my state of dress later."

"Oh yes," Layla realized as she turned to Igneel. "My apologies your grace."

"Oh don't worry about me," Igneel reassured. "I'm just glad the future of our Kingdoms is going into the right hands." He reached for Lucy's hand. She silently gave it to him only for him to kiss it just like Jeoffrey did. His hand lingered a little too firmly for Lucy's liking though.

His dark eyes glanced at hers. His hair was the colour of the darkest fire and the bulky, golden crown on his head flattened the small spikes that threatened to pop. His dark suit was elegant and rimmed with pure gold, the red cloak around his shoulders reached the floor. Lucy eyed the vertical scar over his right eye and figured he had been in a few battles.

"Is she to your liking?" Jude suddenly spoke. "We have groomed her very nicely."

"Oh, yes." Igneel smirked, showing a pair of unnatural sharpened canines. "She'll be perfect." Lucy flinched back, taking her hand with her but her mother's hold prevented her from abruptly fleeing. Igneel watched the movement curiously but it didn't stop him from continuing, "I must apologize on my sons behalf. He was supposed to stay by my side until we were introduced to the Princess, but he's slipped from my grasp. I'm having my guards look for him as we speak so it shouldn't be long before they are introduced."

"Very good," Jude responded with a nod. "I'm glad you accepted my proposal. I hate the thought of accepting that of Da' Bronk as our uniting Kingdom."

"Yes," Igneel agreed as he grabbed a nearby glass of champagne. "I had heard Da' Bronk had given you a proposal and your proposal to me was quite the surprise. My son isn't one to be on board with these political requirements but when he begins to realize the good that'll come from it, he'll come around."

"I'd certainly hope so," Layla interrupted sternly. Her hold on Lucy tightened. "If he doesn't treat my daughter with the respect she deserves, our uniting Kingdoms will be for naught. Our chance at creating history will fall and the largest army uniting with the strongest will show no trust or teamwork."

Lucy's eyes widened. _Why are they speaking like this, with me present?_ The thought horrified her_. I thought I had a choice! _Sadness bellowed, and she wanted nothing more than to escape. She attempted to jerk her hand out of her mother's grip, but her grip only tightened.

Only Layla appeared to have noticed her reluctance. Igneel glanced at her but didn't reveal his notice. He nodded in agreement with Layla. "Of course, that'll surely damage our names. I'll make sure he knows, personally."

"Good," Jude intervened. "I'd hate the thought of our failed attempt at a union."

Lucy shook her head and used more strength with her pull. "Lucy," Layla suddenly spoke. "I hope you're listening, it's important you pay attention to this." She shook her head. "No. That's silly of me. I wouldn't get it either."

"Can I be excused?" she said darkly. "I want to see Lucas."

Layla held her gaze but it was Jude that responded. "Absolutely not." He scolded. "You're staying here until you meet the Pri-"

"You may," Layla said as she let her go. "Can you make sure he wears that crown all the time while he's here?"

"Layla!"

Lucy nodded as she turned and walked away. "Sure, mother." As she walked into the crowd, she grabbed a firm hold on a glass of champagne... the waiter didn't question her.

"Lucy!" Layla called out. "You're not allowed to drink that!"

"It's for Lucas," she snarled before disappearing. An anger towards her parents becoming evident from all she had learned. _I had no choice! They did it all without consulting me._ The thought had both angered and worried her. She shook her head, walking further into the crowd with her head down, tears threatening to fall.


	4. 3 A Golden Band

Lucy had to apologize to many Kings and Princes for her distant behavior after that. On her search for Lucas, she had been stopped by many guests. Each guest had at least one Prince or Lord wishing for her hand, they had tried many times wooing her with small talk and dances but after the third man, she couldn't take it anymore.

She knew it was expected for her to meet all of them, but she just had enough of it. Her fury over her parents had made her cold and distant to their guests and even they had noticed that. She grew annoyed over the entire ball and consumed the glass of champagne meant for the Prince, but she didn't stop there. She found another and downed it too, she didn't understand how people could drink it... it was foul.

"Princess Lucy," Prince Jeoffrey shouted through the crowd. "There you are."

She glanced frantically to find the source of his voice, wanting nothing more than to escape his desperate clutches. She saw him pushing his way through the crowd to get to her. As soon as their eyes connected, she looked away and pushed her way through the crowd, nodding to any guest that acknowledged her.

"Hey wait," he called but she ignored his shouts as she pushed further through the crowd. After a while she had believed she escaped his clutches, until a hand grabbed her wrist. "Princess Lucy," he breathed. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

She glanced at his harsh grip before looking up to him. "No, I didn't your majesty," she bowed politely. "I apologize."

Prince Jeoffrey held her gaze hungrily and blushed. "No, it should be I to apologize." He let her go with a seductive grin. "I thought you were trying to avoid me, sorry my Princess."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at his words but kept her posture firm. "You are mistaken, your grace. I am raised by my parents, King and Queen of Celest Keys. I know not to avoid my possible suitors." She paused, turning away from him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my brother."

She took a step to escape but he stopped her. "Wait-" he grabbed her upper arm again, his grip much harder than earlier. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot." Lucy paused darkly, glancing back at him. "Since the Prince isn't here to interrupt us, how about that dance?"

Lucy didn't respond straight away. Her desire to find Lucas, to help her, became too much. She looked to Jeoffrey's hand and yanked her arm out of her grip. "No, we may not. I have other issues to tend to." With that she left him shouting and cursing at her.

She ignored his foul language as she spotted another glass of champagne just waiting for her to take. She swiftly grabbed the glass before moving further into the crowd, searching desperately for Lucas. She sipped from her glass, fighting back the urge to spit it out, and weaved around party-goers. She ignores the shouts from Jeoffrey but notices another Prince interfering with him. She took a mental note to thank whoever that person was.

"Do stop shouting," the mysterious Prince had said. "It's doing my head in. When I was a child, I was told that if I wanted to shout, do it outside. Maybe you should do the same and give the Princess some space, she clearly wants to be alone."

When Lucy heard his voice, she turned but didn't see who it was. She did however see a red faced Jeoffrey who huffed and stormed away, finally leaving her alone. She smiled softly, glad for the help but also desiring to know who stood up and said what even she was thinking.

After a moment, she shook her head and took another swing of champagne before noticing Lucas by a far wall near a door. He was leaning against the wall, talking closely with someone else. Unlike earlier, he was now wearing his silver crown. As Lucy walked towards him, she noticed he was speaking with a Princess. He didn't notice her approaching but she had noticed the redness in his cheeks and the uplift in his smile.

He held a half-drunken glass of champagne in his one hand whilst the other reached for the girls delicate face. He leaned in for what Lucy assumed was a kiss before she stopped before him, clearing her throat. At the interruption both Lucas and the Princess snapped away in embarrassment. Lucas' eyes widened in horror and embarrassment as he saw her, "Lucy?" he blinked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess Lucy?" the Princess continued with wide eyes. Lucy glanced at her, realizing her to being Princess Jasmine. Jasmine was in the Hillmount Kingdom, a few days ship ride to Celest Keys. As children, Jasmine had always been close with Lucas but because of the distance, it was hard to see much of each other. Jasmine curtsied in respect, her delicately styled black hair swayed with her movement. "It's a pleasure to see you again, after all these years."

Lucy nodded at her, "You too." She paused and avoided Lucas' gaze and looked away. "Sorry for interrupting you two." Her hold on the champagne glass tightened. "I just needed to see Lucas."

"There's no need to apologize." Jasmine reassured, patting down her silver gown. "I heard he had been away for a while."

Lucy didn't respond as Lucas eyed her up and down. "What happened Lu?" he asked as Lucy avoided his knowing gaze.

"It's nothing," she shook her head.

Lucas sighed in defeat and handed his glass to Jasmine. "My apologies Jasmine." He glanced at her. "I promise I'll be right back."

Jasmine took the glass with a smile and nod. "I'll be waiting, my King."

Lucas grumbled under his breath before reaching for Lucy. He wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder for comfort and started dragging towards the door. "Tell me what happened." Lucy didn't respond but she did look at her sort-of drunken glass of champagne. He noticed it and snatched it out of her hand. "Princess Lucy," he scolded. "You know you're not allowed to drink this."

"Did I?" she scowled. "It was for you."

He glanced at the glass before taking a rather large gulp. "You and I both know this glass was fuller." He waited for her to respond, she did not. He scowled. "How much did you drink?"

Lucy shook her head as they reached the door. It opened before they reached it and a maid carrying a fresh tray for drinks came through. Lucas placed the half-full glass on the tray before he moved out the closing door. Once on the other side, he took them into the empty hallway and stopped when they were a few meters away from the door. "Lucy," he said in concern when he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"That was my third glass," she said. "I was trying to find you, but you hid yourself pretty well." She paused, thoughtful. "Did you know that stuff tastes like piss?"

"Lucy," Lucas sounded appalled. "That's not the point and you know it. Now tell me what's going on."

Lucy shook her head carelessly, feeling a little buzzed. "Oh. It's nothing to freak out about. Mother and Father just chose my future husband without hesitation, it's absolutely fantastic."

"They did?!" His eyes widened. "Who is it?"

Lucy froze and her look on him hardened. "Really? Out of all of that, all you want to know is who it is?" she scowled and mumbled, "Shouldn't you be disappointed because you were told they were giving me a choice?"

Lucas blinked. "Of course. I'm very upset they lied Lucy." He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me who it is so I can dig his grave and send him there."

"Ha, ha, ha," Lucy said sarcastically. "You're funny."

"I'm being serious. If he's not alive, no marriage."

Lucy hummed, considering it. She opened her mouth to respond before a voice cut them off. "Oh," the voice was very familiar. "Who are we torturing?"

Lucy looked behind her to see Cana, daughter of a wealthy but perverted Lord, walking out of another hallway. "Cana," Lucy said surprised. "You were invited?"

"Oh, dear old dad too," she responded, taking a swing from a bottle of sake. "I think the old man is off eyeing a bunch of attractive Queens that are way out of his league."

Lucy chuckled, "Sounds like him." Cana nodded, sculling the rest of her bottle before she swayed to Lucy's side, hanging off her shoulders. She burped impolitely, the strong scent of alcohol on her breath, and thrust the empty bottle at Lucas. "Here. Leave us and get me a refill."

Lucas glanced at the bottle and silently grabbed it. "I see you don't change, Cana."

Cana grumbled and waved him off. "Eh? Did you say something, peasant?"

Lucas sighed in defeat asking Lucy, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Lucy nodded with a smile. "I'm not alone, I've got my trusty friend here to keep me company." She paused as she glanced at Cana. "I'm sure your Princess is waiting for you."

Lucas scowled but nodded. "Fine. If you need me, give me a shout."

"I will."

"Just shoo already," Cana interrupted. "My hand is empty, and it needs another drink."

Lucas shook his head and mumbled, "I'm not getting you another drink." And left them, returning to the party.

"Huh?" she sounded confused. "I must be deaf, but I swore he said he wasn't getting me another drink."

"You're not deaf," Lucy responded with a chuckle. "You're just way too drunk to have another drink, even I can agree with those ideals."

"What?" Cana shook her head. "Nooo. I need another drink." She leaned heavily on Lucy. "You should get me another. I'll even pay you."

Lucy shook her head. Cana was the daughter of Gildarts, very powerful mage. He was a lord on Celest Keys, his village located on the other side of the island so it was no surprise that he was invited. It was a surprise that Cana got an invitation, perhaps her parents did it for her considering Cana was one of the only real friends she had. "You've had enough for one day Cana."

"Okay," Cana conceded as she unhooked her arm from Lucy's shoulder. "I'll listen to you, just this once."

Lucy resisted a sigh. "Goo-" she cut herself off as she finally caught her attire. Her eyebrow twitched, "Uh, Cana?" Cana didn't appear to notice her as she poked her flat, exposed stomach. "You do realize you're at a ball?"

"Sure."

Lucy stared dumbfounded. "Why are you wearing that...?"

"Huh?" Cana looked confused before looking at her clothing. She wore a red outfit but all that was covered was the necessities. The rest was made out of such thin material, everything underneath was completely visible. The outfit was two pieced, the sleeves reached her elbows were as the sleeves of her pants reached her knees. She had a few golden chains around her throat and waist and there was no shoes on her feet, only a single golden bracelet. Lucy could only think of it as something a genie would wear. "Oh this?" she said. "I found it in our village. The kind lady gave it to me so I would leave her alone." She giggled unashamed. "I was drunk at the time."

Lucy resisted a face palm. "When will you learn?" she sighed in disappointment. "It's so like you but why wear something that shows so much skin... to a royal ball?"

Cana shrugged, "I didn't like what she gave me. I also despise these balls. I kind of figured, since I hate them both, why not ruin my reputation even further?"

"Why would you want that?"

Cana shook her head; her brown curls became a knotted mess at her movement. "Meh. All I need is a good bottle of wine and rum combined to keep me going. I have no need to keep up these goodie appearances, if I'm this foul... no one would want to marry me. It's quite the genius plan... it's worked so far."

"That's actually an interesting thought," Lucy responded. "However, I think I'm too late to try that."

"Nonsense." Cana grumbled. "It's never too late, remember that." She paused, burping into the back of her hand before grabbing a hold of Lucy's shoulders, looking around her and at the door. "I need another drink." She looked back at her, "Tell me. Are they serving something other than those glasses of champagne?"

Lucy blinked. "I only saw the champagne but if you wanted something stronger, you'd have to see the kitchen staff, but-"

"Perfect."

"No. I told you before, no more Cana. You've consumed enough, look," she pushed her slightly to see her sway and stumble a bit before she gained her momentary lost footing. "You can't even stay up properly."

"It'll come back," Cana seemed certain. "Just give it a few minutes."

"Yeah," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"I ain't lying. Look," Cana spoke as she expertly spun and stood behind Lucy. She pressed herself behind her and grabbed Lucy's breasts without hesitation. Lucy tensed up, growing bright red in embarrassment. "If I were totally smashed, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Cana squeezed and Lucy squeaked. She saw an upcoming small herd coming towards her and she instantly pushed Cana's hands away. "Cana!" she hushed harshly. She stepped away and glared at her with cold eyes. "I am a Princess, I will not be defiled by a drunken fool. Sober up and do not touch me like that ever again!"

She shrugged and walked around her. "Oh well. I'd congratulate any husband you get; those jugs are huge." She smirked and stopped back where she was before she moved. Lucy followed her movement, making sure Cana wouldn't get behind her again, and kept her cold gaze on her. "They'd please any man you get with. Wish I had that luxury."

Lucy scowled, glaring at her. She took a step back from her and said, "That luxury wouldn't even be called a luxury. Not for me."

Cana shrugged. "Oh well, your loss." She rose an eyebrow.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head before hearing a few shouts. From the clinging of metal, she knew the shouts were from guards. She nor Cana had time to see what the problem was before a very hot, harsh hand grabbed her left wrist. She didn't have the time to comprehend what happened before her arm was dragged with the man who grabbed her. She shouted out in shock and horror, her shoulder bursting in pain while she stumbled after the pink-haired force.

"Lucy!" she heard Cana shout as the man's foot stopped in front of her own.

Lucy's wrist burned unfamiliarly as her ankle rolled. She shouted painfully as the man's foot knocked her feet out from under her. The next thing she saw was the red carpeted ground as she crashed heavily into the floor. Her ankle ached, her shoulder hurt, and her wrist burned painfully. Her tiara fell off her head and rolled away from her vision, she saw it as it came to a halt, falling upright and sitting on the floor.

Fresh, hot tears fell from her eyes and she did not notice the grazes she was sure to have on her knees. "Lucy!" Cana shouted once more as she lowered to her level, placing worrisome hands on Lucy's aching body. "She's the Princess you Jerk!" she cursed loudly. "You hurt her! What the fuck is your problem?!"

Lucy knew he wasn't going to respond. Her vision blurred as her tears fell freely, she saw her outstretched hand on the floor... it went slack and she painfully looked up to see the pink-haired Prince from the ball. She hadn't been introduced to him, but she did see him by the dining table earlier. He wore no crown like he did earlier and his blue, flying companion was just a strange cat.

Her blurring vision saw him look back down to her as he ran. His dark gaze was ice-cold, and he held no emotion in his features. He smirked coldly and Lucy knew, she knew he had no heart under those pressed robes. He was not humane, not at all.

He suddenly turned back around and pushed through the door leading into the heart of the party. A group of three guards ran passed, two spared no glance at her whilst the third abruptly paused and apologized on the Princes behalf before he continued after his comrades. Lucy watched with both horror and satisfaction as the guard stood directly on her tiara where it silver wire bent under his crushing weight. She cried out but he did not stop to see what he had stood on. "Prince Natsu," one of the first guards shouted. "You have been requested to the King's side. Come willingly or we'll use force."

Lucy didn't hear if the Prince responded, she could barely even hear Cana who was constantly telling her to speak, to tell her where it hurt. Cana's hands rubbed her skin in comfort. "Please Lucy!" she cried. "Tell me where it hurts."

Lucy couldn't respond, all she could focus on was her pain. Her vision blurred even more when she saw a couple exit the ball. They took a few steps before the male, dressed in full white, saw her. "Lucy!" he exclaimed in horror before he unlinked himself from the girl he was linked with. "Oh my god Lucy. No."

At his voice, she knew it was Lucas. "... Luc-" she struggled to say through a sob.

He rushed away from Jasmine, dropping a fresh glass of champagne on the ground, as he rushed to her side. She heard the glass smash as it hit the ground. His crown dropped from his head but he made no move to collect it. "What the hell happened?!" he snapped at Cana.

Lucy closed her eyes, the pain in her shoulder and ankle stabilized but her wrist continued to intensify. She didn't understand why. "Princess Lucy," she faintly heard from Jasmine. She was concerned, that was clear in her voice.

"I don't know," Cana suddenly said. "She was just grabbed and tripped. The jerk who did it, was not showing any hospitality."

Lucy opened her eyes with a struggle, she saw Jasmine, holding her broken crown in her hold. She heard Lucas growl angrily. "Who. Did. It. Cana." His voice was dark, it held no remorse. "I will not say it again."

Cana didn't respond straight away but when she did, it was a disappointing response. "I don't know. He was too fast, I could barely see him."

"He?!" Lucas snarled. "So, it was another Prince. A guest of our castle!?"

"Please Lucas," Jasmine cut in worriedly. "This isn't helping her."

Lucy interrupted with a painful sob. She cried out, two sharp stabs poked her wrist on the inside. It was as if two large needles had punctured her skin, she was not prepared for it, and she was not ready for the pain that followed it. She focused on it, the glove was in the way and she couldn't see what was happening. The water in her eyes didn't help her vision and she swore she saw something in her wrist move, as if a snake was moving under her glove. She saw a red patch start to spread on the glove but her blurred vision couldn't tell her what it was.

"Lucy?" Cana suddenly said. "What is it?"

Lucy whimpered but did not respond as she struggled to move, to lean on her elbows where she rubbed her tearful gaze and rid of the water. "Lu?" Lucas said worriedly.

Lucy chokingly sobbed as she stared at her wrist in horror. "Lucas?" Jasmine noticed first. "Is that...?" _Blood_. It seeped through her pure white glove and quickly spread down her arm. The heart of the pain, started with the blood, two stabs vertically in her wrist.

Lucy cried out, her mouth wide in horror. Lucas cursed. "The jerk must have had sharp nails." He paused, his arm snaking around her arm. "Help me," he said to Cana. "Take her to her room."

Cana didn't need to be told twice as she also snaked her arms around her other arm. Lucy cried and hissed out in pain as they simultaneously lifted her and started their way towards her chambers. Jasmine stayed by their sides, carrying both Lucy and Lucas' crowns.

Lucy was glad Lucas and Cana could handle most of her weight. Every step she tried to take, she stumbled and lost control over her feet. Every time she stumbled, Lucas would tighten his protective hold and lift her up higher so that she wouldn't fall. She would thank them but her own pain wouldn't allow her to say a single word.

She could faintly see her surroundings, the polished wood of the halls, the red carpeted floors and even the vase artefacts with plastic flowers. Her tears had slightly blurred her vision again and she had troubles seeing detail from the various paintings that sat on the bare walls. They rushed for quite a while, Lucas cursing angrily, Cana trying to sooth reassuringly and Jasmine, holding up her long hair to prevent it from being pulled from with Cana or Lucas.

From all the talking, Lucy couldn't focus on anyone, her brain couldn't process everyone's words and with them all speaking at the same time, it made it difficult to hear. The pain in her wrist continued on, she could feel her glove stick to her skin from the blood. So far, she could feel it all the way close to the half-way point between her wrist and elbow.

She had heard Lucas, he had said the Prince had nails, but Lucy knew he did not... when he grabbed her, his fingers did not dig into her flesh. She was certain he did not.

They rushed through the halls, turning when necessary and weaving through occupied rooms, surprisingly without making any noise. They slowed down when it came to the familiar many familiar stairs Lucy had committed to memory. They took a step one at a time before they reached the top where Cana spoke surprised, "I'm surprised we haven't run into any workers."

"I'm not," Jasmine had responded.

Lucas had growled. "Less talking. More walking." He paused. "To answer you, Cana. All the available workers will be focusing on the ball. It's not surprising in the least of the abandoned halls."

No one said anything after that, for that Lucy was grateful. She could actually think of something over than her pain or the happenings that happened moments before it. She remembered the reason why she was out in the first place and wished they'd speak again... to help her forget.

They rounded a corner and entered the fourth corridor since they left. Unlike the other halls, this one had a worker. Lucy could only think of horror and fear as they quickly approached the maid thinking she'd go straight to the authorities but when they got closer Lucy saw the blue hair.

Levy noticed them, carrying a basket filled with dirty laundry. When she saw them properly she dropped the basket in horror and rushed to them. "My lady," she said horrified. She walked backwards, focusing on Lucy's face. She grabbed the edge of her face and moved her only free bang, putting it behind her ear before speaking, "What happened to her?"

"No time to explain," Lucas growled. "Got revenge to plan."

"Don't leave me out of it," Levy responded, her face hardening. "I don't care if I'm a simple handmaid, Lucy is more important to me. Please Prince Lucas, tell me what happened."

Lucy struggled to hold back the sob and Levy stroked her face and soothed while Cana replayed what happened and why they were going to her chambers. Shocked and surprised, Levy looked to her bloodied glove and cursed. She quickly spun and rushed ahead of them before pausing by Lucy's door.

With her blurred vision, Lucy saw Levy looked in the room and looked around the hallway before waving them into the room. Lucas put on a sudden burst of speed which Lucy, Cana or Jasmine couldn't keep up with. Lucy shouted out as she rolled her already rolled ankle and more pain burst through. Lucas cursed and quickly apologized before he pushed everyone into the room were Levy locked the door behind him.

They gently placed her on the edge of her bed where Levy delicately and careful started to remove the glove. Lucy wiped her tears with her free hand and noticed Levy's strange look of confusion, shock. She quickly glanced around the room to see Cana standing over Levy as she worked, Jasmine leaned on the foot of her bed whereas Lucas stayed by the door. "Were you wearing a bracelet when you left, my lady?" Levy suddenly spoke.

Lucy looked at her shocked. She remembered back to when she was getting ready and shook her head. No, she was not wearing a bracelet. "No Lev, I wasn't."

Levy hummed, unsure. She got her hands on the edge of her glove and carefully started to pull it down. "That's strange." Before anyone could question her, Levy turned on a lamp and looked up to Cana. "Can you get me some warm water and a towel from the Princesses bathroom?"

Cana nodded and left without question. Lucas turned on the light switch to the entire room where they saw just how much blood there was. Jasmine gasped in horror as Lucy looked directly at Levy, "What is it Lev?"

Levy only shook her head and carefully peeled the rest of the glove off where everyone in the room froze from the sight, including Lucy. "What the hell is that?!" Cana exclaimed as she froze next to Jasmine.

Intrigued, Lucas walked over and froze when he saw what it was. A piece of golden wire had wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. Silently, Levy grabbed a white towel and carefully dabbed Lucy's arms to rid of the blood. When she got to the bracelet, she was more careful. Lucy saw her star-shaped birthmark free of blood, but it was different to how it was earlier.

It was now glowing, a bright gold, and everyone in the room saw it with shock. The wire had stuck into her skin on either side of the mark, creating the stabs Lucy had felt before. Levy removed the wet towel for a moment but as soon as she did, more blood flew out of the holes the wire had created. Lucy tensed and winced as Levy applied pressure to it, but she was careful not to put any pressure on the wire knowing it could be more painful.

"I'm going to kill him," Lucas growled angrily. "I don't care if he's a fellow Prince."

Cana struggled to peel her eyes away from Lucy's wrist and reached into the waistband on her thin pants. She took out a few cards and said just as darkly, "If you're committing murder, my magic may be of use." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can find and assist in holding him down."

"That's sweet," Jasmine said. "But no one is killing anyone, unless you want to start a war."

"I don't care. He hurt my sister."

"And I broke her pride," Jasmine snapped. Everyone looked up to her to reveal Lucy's tiara, it was not only squashed, it had snapped in half. "I'm sorry Princess Lucy," she apologized. "When I was holding your hair I may of squeezed it too hard." Lucy softly smiled through her pain and shook her head. "Point is," Jasmine continued as she looked harshly at Lucas. "If this Prince gets killed for hurting her, do I get the same punishment?"

"Of course not. You didn't do it on purpose." Lucas scowled. "He grabbed her. He pulled her. And he kicked her so that she fell over. What Prince does that to a Princess as respected as Lucy is? His action cannot go unchecked." He snapped his attention to Cana. "Cana. You needed to think, what did he look like?"

Cana shook her head. "I'm sorry Lucas. As much as I want to help, I wasn't kidding, he was really fast." She glanced at Lucy worriedly. "All I saw was a blur before she fell. I wish I had more than that but that was all I saw."

Lucas scowled and huffed. "I'm reporting this to father. He'll find and punish the man responsible." He sharply spun and raced for the door.

"Stop!" Jasmine snapped. "You can't do this! Just think about how Lucy feels about this. If you tell your parents they'll burden her with questions. She'll have to show them what punctured her wrist, she'll have to answer questions she doesn't have the answers to. Just think about what you're going to do, you'll ruin her."

"I don't care." He responded, holding onto the handle. "Justice must be served and as future King, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves."

Lucy shook her head, ridding her of her slowing tears. "No Lucas," she suddenly stood, surprisingly Levy and herself. Levy shouted out, pressing a little harder on her wrist than she needed to. Lucy winced at both her wrist and her ankle, but her movement had stopped Lucas. "Please," she pleaded. "Please don't tell mother and father, I'm begging you."

"But Lu-"

"No." She looked to her wrist, seeing the wire only touched her skin where it punctured her skin. If it didn't confuse her, she might have actually liked it. "I don't want anyone else to know about this. Please Lucas, promise me. Promise you won't tell." She looked around the rest of the room. "I want you all to promise me," she gestured to her wrist that she raised from Levy's pressure. "This, stays between us."

Cana nodded without hesitation. "I promise."

She looked at the rest of them. "I promise," Jasmine said, glancing at the crowns in her hands.

"Thank-you." Lucy nodded before hissing, blood was flowing from the wounds. "Levy?" she asked as Levy pressed the warm towel to her wrist again.

Levy avoided her gaze but after a moment she sighed, "Fine. I promise. Just don't expect me to make another promise like this if something else happens similarly. I won't do it."

"Don't be like that."

Levy scowled, momentarily removing the towel and dunking it in the water. She wrung it out before placing it back on her wrist. Lucy sat to make it easier. "Princess. I'm you're handmaid. I have to deal with you at least three-to-four times a day, sometimes even more. If you're injured and you can't conceal it, there's no point in a promise."

Lucy pouted. "You're no fun." Levy rolled her eyes but did not respond. Lucy smiled sadly before looking to Lucas who still had his back turned to her. "Luke?" she used his pet name, childhood name. "Please, promise me."

He stayed put for a few moments before he sighed in defeat, he slouched unnaturally before he looked back, "Fine but if you recognize him from somewhere, you tell me straight away."

Lucy held his gaze with her own. "Fine. Deal."

He nodded, glad. "Then I promise not to tell mother or father, but I will give this Prince a piece of my mind when I see him."

"I think we can all agree on those terms." Cana muttered. "I'll even hit him with a full bottle of rum if I need to, he does not mess with our Princess."

Lucy sighed and whispered to Levy, "I'm beginning to believe I'm gonna regret this."

Levy nodded in agreement. "It couldn't be helped." She carefully rubbed between the sticking out wires. "What they're saying, it reflects on how the entire island feels. If they knew, they'd want his head."

Lucy shook her head, slowly and tenderly moving her wrist. "I don't even understand it."

Levy hummed unsure. "I don't understand it either but there was once tales of powerful, magical beings capable of growing wires similar to these from their skin. I don't believe those stories and these wires are tied for those stories were only fictional, they weren't real."

"Or were they?" Lucy rose an eyebrow.

Lucas sighed, interrupting them. "What are you two even talking about?"

"Beats me," Cana interrupted with a shrug. "Something about stories and the wire that quite literally grew out of her skin." She shook her head, "Book worms. I will never understand them."

"If you ever read a book," Jasmine cut in. She moved over to Lucy's vanity and placed her broken tiara on top and continued. "You'd understand them."

Cana growled frustrated. "Argh," she sighed loudly as she landed heavily on Lucy's bed, causing her to jump as pain jumped through her wrist. "Sorry," she cringed. "But I need a drink."

"And I need to see mother and father," Lucas cut in. When Lucy looked alarmed, he shook head. "I'm not breaking the promise I just made Lu. I'm just letting them know you won't be returning to the ball. They'll understand." He paused as Jasmine came over, returning his crown to his head and unlocked Lucy's door. "I'll return with some booze and medical supplies, perhaps even a game or two."

Cana shouted in glee while Lucy chuckled. "Thank-you, Lucas."

"Don't thank me just yet," he responded as he and Jasmine exited the room with arms linked.

ʚïɞ

Lucy had quite the party in her room after that. Lucas did what he said, he got the supplies and the booze, he even got a pair of pliers in attempt to cut the wire around her wrist. His attempt however failed when Lucy revealed it wasn't just the skin it was connected to.

Lucy had went for a bath after Lucas left. Whilst in the tub she was touching it with curiosity and even pulled on it through the pain that came through. She had discovered the wire was also connected to her bones, almost as if it was created from them. After she revealed that, Lucas dropped the idea of cutting it off and revealed two games he brought back.

Jasmine had even surprisingly come back with Lucas. She reported the party continued on like it didn't notice her disappearance. Lucas had agreed and spoke of her parents consent with her absence, but he did reveal they'll be expecting an explanation the next day. Lucy expected that as Cana got into the bottles of booze and even forced quite a bit of it down Levy's throat who easily changed to someone completely different.

Levy was happy. She could laugh, giggle and laugh again as she noticed the smallest details in the room. 'Isn't that wall funny?' Levy laughed. 'It's red.' Lucy had shaken her head but became the only one not to consume the alcohol Lucas bought.

They played a few games of chess and solitaire, plus a few of the childhood games of 'snap' and 'go fish'. After a while, Cana fell asleep on the floor cuddling an empty bottle. Levy excused herself and went to her own room whilst Lucas and Jasmine wished her a good sleep before they left the room.

The next day, the wire was still there but it no longer flowed with blood. Levy cleaned it before wrapping it in more bandage. She wore a pair of black gloves to hide suspicion before getting assaulted by a still tipsy Cana. She sat through a hellish breakfast with most of the guests from the party. She was introduced to the people she didn't meet and scolded by her parents for the absence of her tiara. Luckily, Jasmine came forward and apologized for breaking it.

When she was asked how, a guard came forward and apologized for he accidentally stood on it. Jasmine had nodded in agreement and said she picked it up, but it fell apart in her hands. The Queen had sighed defeated whereas the King appeared suspicious. 'I guess it's fine,' Layla said. 'She was due for a new one anyway.'

After the breakfast, Lucas had grown cold and serious about the Prince that pushed her. Lucy had looked around the guests and revealed he was not among them. He discovered she knew what he looked like and she had no choice but to tell him of the pink hair and dark eyes. From the moment she said it, his eyes lit up. He knew who it was but didn't say anything after that.

Lucy had avoided her parents the whole day, it worked especially with Lucas and Cana by her side the entire day. They had even assisted in ridding of Jeoffrey who had yet again tried to woo her. He was clearly getting frustrated but Lucy was just glad to get away from him.

The next day, the wire had disappeared. The sight surprised both Levy and Lucy when they looked at it. All they could see was the two puncture marks beside her returned colour star-shaped birthmark. Lucy still wore gloves however, just in case it wanted to show up again... Levy agreed that was best.

In the last ten hours, majority of the guests had left. She heard the Prince of Dragon Isle was the first to leave, the same Prince she was to meet but didn't, and she was grateful for that. King Igneel had quickly followed suit, scolding his son who left without him. When they left, many other kingdoms did too and their village had returned to it's normal size.

Right now, Lucy was preparing for an audience with her parents. Regrettably, Lucas had left earlier that morning claiming he was needed at the Shrine. Cana had left even earlier than he did, claiming she couldn't find her father and knew he was back in their own village.

Lucy sighed at her reflection. The white dress she wore, wasn't one of the best, but it was best for her black gloves. Her hair was left down but one side was pinned away from her face. "Wish me luck," she said to Levy before leaving her side, moving for the room she was requested her in.

The halls were crowded with more maids, guards and cooks who rushed to complete their tasks. The room was closer than the ball room or the throne room. She walked down the stairs and turned off the main hallway to a smaller one where she stood in front of the door at the end of it. She patted down her skirt before raising her hand to knock.

Her knuckles hit the wood and she called, "Mother. Father. You requested me?"

"Come in," a faint voice called.

Lucy opened the door and walked in to see a small tea room. Two couches faced each other, a small, glass coffee table sat between the couches. Armor shells lined the wall and flower pots sat in the corners. Layla stood by a window and Jude sat on a couch waving at a maid who poured a cup of 'tea' in his teacup. When he was satisfied, he grabbed the saucer and leaned in the chair. "Lucy," Jude greeted as he took a sip. "Please, take a seat."

Lucy tried her best not to appear uneased as she walked over and sat opposite him. The maid bowed as she poured another cup of tea, for Lucy to drink. Lucy glanced up to her, thanked her and grabbed her own saucer and cup. She didn't say anything as she took a sip.

"We're sorry Lucy," Layla said from the window. "We didn't want y-"

"It's fine mother," Lucy hardened.

Jude hummed and nodded, glad. "I can't say how pleased that makes me." He took a sip from his tea. "What were your thoughts on the Princes? Did any take your fancy?"

The sudden question had Lucy sick. She couldn't take another sip from her tea, she paled as she lowered it to the table where she left it sitting. "No father," she said. She knew this was the part she was supposed to choose. "I can't say they did." She paused, knowing what she was about to say, she'd regret it. "I choose no one, my lord."

Her words had completely shocked both her mother and father. Jude's eyes widened, Layla finally looked away from the window, surprise clear on her features. "Lucy," she said with a smile growing on her face, she appeared proud.

Jude nodded in confirmation. "Your words please us Lucy," he said as Lucy looked at him surprised. "There is no choice, and therefore no wedding." He glanced up to Layla. "What are we to do with that invitation, my Queen?"

Lucy was thrilled with the response she just got. "Invitation?" she cut in before her mother could respond. "What invitation?"

Layla giggled in amusement. "Oh Lucy." She looked down to Jude. "I'd say we'll still accept it and decline Igneel's offer while we're there." She looked to Lucy. "Since you were unable to meet King Igneels son, he invited us to the Prince's birthday ball as a way of introduction." She smiled. "The invitation is an honor."

Lucy looked shocked. The conversation she heard her parents have with the King, had angered her. She had completely forgot he ruled over Dragon Isle, one of the biggest and most beautiful islands. It was only a rumor, but Lucy wanted to see it for herself. "When is it?" she asked.

Jude and Layla glanced at each other. They smiled genuinely and spoke, "In a week's time."


	5. She's my what!

Natsu grinned mischievously. He stood outside the castle grounds, surrounded by his silver-armored knights for a training session. Like his knights, he wore armor but unlike them, his was golden. They all wore capes the color of blood and carried swords. Gray stood beside Natsu, he was the only knight that was not currently wearing armor.

The sun glared at them from above, but it did not stop them from having a sparring match. Behind him, three other knights stood with him while a few others did what they came to do, spar. He could hear their shouts and grunts when heavy swords collided. In front of him stood a servant, he carried an empty basket and he appeared very nervous in his presence. Further away was civilians passing through, some even stopped to watch them spar but Natsu didn't pay much attention to them.

A week had passed since he left Celest Keys. He had been riding the waves most of that time, his crew being a little unpleasant, but it filled his stomach and bones. He became unpleased when he learned the suspicious servant, Benedict, was nothing more than he appeared. Gray had reported no suspicious activity, he was exactly what he said he was. The thought annoyed him but that changed when he heard Da' Bronk's masts fell apart when they were far out in the sea.

They sought his help, help he did not give.

It wasn't until he received a raven from Igneel, did he decide to return home for his birthday feast. He returned late last afternoon, with the feast starting this coming afternoon. Natsu was aware Igneel had invited many Kingdoms, Celest Keys being one of them. He was not in the mood to see the Princess again, not when he was certain she saw him when he bumped into her.

"Tell me servant," Natsu grinned as he rested his hand on the hilt of his golden sword. "Where is our target?"

The servant, wearing brown and blue tethered clothing, trembled slightly as he pointed an unsure finger to his right, "O-over there, your grace."

Natsu hummed, Gray chuckled. "And where is the sun?" Natsu asked him.

He saw the man gulp. He glanced to the sky, "There. It's not very bright, your grace."

"Just like you as it seems."

His response sent his surrounding knights into small chuckling fits. "I-I'm sorry, your grace." The man stuttered and lowered his basket with a sad bow. "I-I'll try harder."

Natsu bit his lip and motioned to a spot in front of the castle wall. "Move it over there." The man nodded and grabbed the rather large target. He strapped it to his back and struggled his way over to the spot Natsu had pointed at. With a grin, Natsu glanced at his knights and grabbed a loose dagger that sat on the table behind him. "This'll teach him," he said as he threw it.

Gray chuckled as it spun in the air and dug itself into the heart of the bullseye. The servants froze in shock and horror as he looked to the target, he shot Natsu a look of fear and said, "Wa-wait your m-majesty. I-I'm not don-done w-with it."

Natsu ignored him as he threw another one, it buried itself right beside it and the servant squeaked in horror. "Well?" Natsu laughed. "Don't just stand there. Move!" he grabbed another and threw it. The servant squeaked and ducked as the dagger stuck to the edge. "Don't stop, run." He grabbed one more and continued, "How about some moving target practice, boys."

He heard them laugh, Natsu threw it whilst they grabbed their own daggers. Gray smirked as he threw his dagger, the servant looked horrified as he ran as fast as he could with the target to avoid the daggers being thrown at him. Natsu watched as quite a few daggers missed the mark and every time the servant stopped moving, he told him to continue walking.

When he got the fifth dagger since commanding his troops to join him, there was a feminine shout and the servant fell. He fell on his hands and knees but Natsu had already thrown the dagger in his hand. His eyes widened in horror when she ran in harms way with her arms spread wide. Her blonde hair flew from her sudden movement and her harsh gaze pierced into Natsu's own.

When she noticed her peril, her gaze changed to fear but before it could hit its mark, it lit on fire and instantly turned to ash moments before it hit her. He could feel Gray's hard gaze on him, it took all his might not to smack the wide grin off the man's face. He could also feel the shocked gazes of his fellow knights, they knew what he did but he chose to ignore their questioning gazes.

Lucy looked taken aback as she looked to the ground, seeing the ash mixed with the dirt. Natsu noticed she was as beautiful as the last two time's he saw her. Her hair was slightly braided, her pink dress dragged along the ground and her weird creature, Plue, rushed to her side and stood in front of her protectively.

He noticed her tiara was different to last time. Plue's crown still sat on his shivering head and Natsu wondered how the weird snowman could keep it on. Natsu didn't say anything and waited for her to speak first. He raised a hand at his Knights to prevent them from saying anything either.

She released a well held breath and lowered her arms before speaking with authority, "I think you've done enough." Her voice was loud, loud enough for even his sparring knights to hear. "He's learnt whatever lesson you were trying to teach him. You don't need to continue humiliating and scaring him for your own pleasure and amusement." She pauses and looks down to the servant and said softly, "You may go now, use the rest of your day however you please."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. He watched in horror as the servant stood and nodded in gratitude. "Thank-you, my lady." He thanked her before quickly shuffling away without sparing Natsu a single glance.

The servant's rudeness; angered him. Lucy's action; angered him but surprised him. With a snarl, he looked around to see his guards were just as shocked as he was. The onlooking civilians watched with gazes of awe and amazement. The reactions sent him into a frenzy and it took every fiber in his body to stay were he was and not lash out at the closest thing to him, his trustworthy knights.

He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell her she had no right. He wanted to shout and scream at her, he wanted to fight her, but he refrained. She was a fine lady and not equipped with the skills of combat. He wanted to speak his mind but no words formed, they all got caught at the base of his throat and he could not speak but one of his knight's did. "That was very stupid, Princess." The knight stood right behind him. "What makes you think you have any authority over this island!"

Lucy looked taken aback, her hardened look had grown uncertain and weak. She glanced away shyly before spotting Plue by her feet, she bent over and reached for him. Plue grabbed a hold on one of her fingers and she effortlessly lifted the creature off the ground, clutching it tightly to her chest. With her comfort in her arms, she still couldn't respond.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, irritated, and snapped. "Are you stupid!" he snapped coldly at the knight, much to his own surprise. "She is a Princess! She is a guest of Dragon Isle." He snapped around and stared with a deadly glare. "She may be from a different island, but she is still a Princess, her status is higher than your own." He paused and scoffed, "You're lucky I'm not having you hanged for your foolishness."

The knight backed away, frightened. "I apologize, my lord."

"I should hope so," Natsu growled. "Now shoo, get out of my sight."

"Yes, sire." He finished as he rushed away from the training ground.

When he was out of his eyesight, Gray glanced at him worriedly, but he brushed it off and faced Lucy. Since his outburst, he noticed she had moved took a few steps back. Her grip had become too harsh on Plue and the creature had escaped her hold, he now sat on her left shoulder and he used strands of her hair to prevent himself from falling.

Natsu scowled as he made his way over to her. His knights followed him, but she took another step back and clutched her left wrist tightly. Her gaze had turned worrisome, anxious and a part of Natsu didn't understand, until he remembered what he did a week ago. He smirked before watching her look morph into that of horror, her face paled and her gaze held to someone behind him.

He was tempted to look but when he heard the clang of a sword hit the ground, he knew exactly what she was looking at and he was not impressed. He growled, halted in his movement and snapped a glare at Gray who was in the progress of lowering his pants to his ankles, he did not appear to be ashamed of showing the very unwanted junk to the Princess, which annoyed Natsu.

When Gray finally noticed the gazes on him, he froze and paled. He blinked for a moment, suddenly confused before quickly slipping his pants back on and searching for the rest of his clothing. Natsu knew he purposely avoided the Princess's gaze, as well as his own. He scoffed, disgusted, before leaving him to collect what he had dropped and stopped before the Princess who looked very embarrassed and disturbed.

After a moment of silence, he became tempted to snap her out of it. The moment he went to open his mouth, Lucy spoke and he was not surprised to hear a little stutter. "... wha-what is he...?"

"Simpleminded fool," Natsu responded honestly. "Very powerful in his right of name and power but do not be fooled. He is a pervert, if I were in your shoes, I'd avoid him at all costs."

"Hey!" Gray protested.

Natsu snapped a glare at him. "You have no right to speak! After your little stunt, I should punish you where you stand." Gray did not respond, to which he was glad. He secretly sighed and returned to the Princess only to expect her to offer her hand like she should. "Miss Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Celest Keys. I would say it is a pleasure, but it really is not." He smirked cockily. "Shouldn't you be standing beside your future husband instead of interfering and ruining my training session?"

Lucy scowled. Her earlier horror had changed, she did not offer him her hand as she spat. "I don't have to answer you, jerk."

"Jerk?"

"You're the jerk who tripped me," her voice had grown dark and cold. Natsu liked it. "I'll call you exactly how I see fit, nothing can stop me... not even my own parents."

"Tripped you?" Natsu was amused, surprised. This girl is full of surprises, he thought to himself. "I like to think of it as purposeful pulling. You falling should have distracted my guards but unfortunately they were under command of my King."

"So, I was just a useless object for your scheme? Did you ever think that what you did hurt me?"

"Nope," he shrugged. "I really didn't care."

Lucy scowled and clenched her fist. Her face pinched in such an intense motion of irritation, Natsu thought she was going to actually punch him but Plue tugged on her hair. "Puu pun pun," he said, and Lucy took a step back.

He noticed she unclenched her fist and released her wrist. "You really are a jerk, I hope you know that." She said before glancing up at the large, looming castle behind her. "What Prince does what you did? What Prince intentionally causes harm on others for his own sick amusement? You don't deserve the name Prince."

That comment ticked him off. Before he could snap however, he heard a knight running towards them. He grew puzzled for the scent of the knight, was not familiar. "Princess Lucy," he called out. His shout turned their attention to the now abandoned pathway leading to the castle. Natsu looked at the white with golden trim armor of the knight, the family crest of Celest Keys was etched deeply into the armor. Natsu scowled unpleasantly as he stopped before the Princess and bowed. "I send a message your majesty. Your parents, King and Queen of Celest Keys, has asked me to escort you to the castle immediately."

"It's fine Droy," Lucy responded kindly. "I was ready to join them anyway." She grabbed her skirt and curtsied politely at Natsu. "I would say it was a pleasure, Prince Natsu, but it really wasn't."

He saw Droy's quick look of surprise before she sharply spun and walked away, Droy following closely behind her. Natsu grew unsettled at not being able to speak. That same unfamiliar feeling he felt back at Celest Keys had prevented him from saying what he felt he needed to say, to prove himself right. He felt disgraced and bullied, no one had ever fought him like she did, and he was afraid to admit he liked that.

He watched her and Droy leave. When they were out of earshot, he felt hot air come from Gray and he knew he was going to say something, but he raised his hand, stopping him from even attempting it. He waited and watched Lucy, he was patient until she was completely out of his line of sight before he spat on the ground and sharply spun, quickly walking through his knights and reaching the other side.

He ignored their mumbles of confusion and shock as he walked back over to the table that was lined with the smaller weapons. Daggers and arrows lined the table, bows and crossbows hung on a rack standing beside it. When he reached it, he unsheathed his sword and slammed it into the table with a roar of anger and frustration.

From the force, the table split in two, daggers and arrows slid to the heart of the crack before the entire table collapsed. He breathed heavily, and felt all of the anger he held, explode. He knew everyone around him stopped where they were and slowly back away from him, but he didn't care. He let another roar out and swung his sword, letting it fly through the air where it buried itself through a nearby target.

"God Damnit!" he growled. His frustration was aimed at himself, his own stupidity. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

He looked to his sword, seeing that with his keen gaze, it sliced through the target. He saw the clean slice; his sword had cut through almost the entire thing before it stopped almost at the other end. The feat impressed him, but he knew he could do better. Wanting to complete what his sword could not, he reached for a dagger only to pause mid-way.

He noticed Gray was just by him. He knew that Gray knew. He knew that Gray was using that information to piss him off so he stood by him, smirking. Out of all his knights, Gray and Erza were not afraid of these anger fits and that annoyed him from time to time. "So," Gray started in amusement. "Lucy is th-"

Natsu growled and cut him off. As quick as a lightning bolt, he grabbed a dagger and lashed out. With his free hand he clutched onto Gray's cheekbones with ease and forcibly swung him into the stand of bows and crossbows. Gray could not make a sound as he collided with the equipment, it shook, and multiple bows tumbled to the ground. "Wipe that grin off your stupid face, Ice-Bastard." Natsu growled.

Gray didn't appear threatened until Natsu pressed the blade to his crotch. His eyes widened at the threat and he did not dare to say anything, not that he could with the pressing of his mouth. "Do not say a word, got it?" he growled and waited for Gray to nod. "If you value these," he added pressure with the dagger. "I would not continue your sentence. Do you understand?" Gray nodded, partially fearfully. "After your earlier stunt, I should have you castrated. That should stop that ungraceful and filthy habit." He snarled, waited and noticed his men took more steps back. "But I can not ignore your loyalty." He released his hand but kept the dagger there. "As punishment I hereby appoint you to dung duty in the stables for the rest of the day. I expect it spotless by tomorrow."

Gray held his gaze. A drop of sweat trailed off his face, followed by another before Gray gulped and nodded. "Fine, my lord." His gaze darkened and he grabbed Natsu's threatening wrist, his grip turning icy cold. Mist escaped the grip and it turned freezing cold but Natsu did not move, his own burning blood expelled the cold from his skin. Gray noticed and added more cold pressure before he glared. "If you threaten me like that again," he growled. "I won't succumb as easily."

"Good," Natsu responded with a dark grin before taking away the dagger. "I'd expect nothing less from you." Gray let him go and Natsu flung the dagger at the target without aiming. The dagger flew and landed directly beside the sword, the target grew a crack from the force, but it did not snap like he thought it would. "Perhaps tomorrow," Natsu continued. "We can have those sparring matches Erza hates us having."

Gray let out a sigh, and smirked. "Thought you'd never ask," he said as he moved away from the rack and dusted off pretend dust from his coat. "Just make sure she's not around, I don't wish to get another Erza thrashing."

Being reminded, a chill went up Natsu's spine and he shivered. Before he could respond he heard someone clap their hands once from within the castle walls. Natsu didn't say anything as King Igneel's voice suddenly said,_ "I think you've had your fun for the day, son. It's time to return and greet your guests. I have a family I wish you to meet."_

For a moment, Natsu didn't say anything. He hated when Igneel contacted him like that, especially when the King knows he got Natsu's attention. He glanced to the walls and glared at them. "I sometimes hate you, Igneel."

Igneel hummed in amusement, "I love you too,"

He scowled and looked to Gray who shrugged and smirked. "Better go see who he wants you to meet," he said smugly. "You don't want to keep the old King from waiting."

Natsu shook his head. "Sometimes I hate you too," he sighed and started his way towards the castle. "I heard there's mountains of dung heaps Gray, better get started before you get bombarded with a scroll filled with insults. I'd hate to win our little contest."

"I'll show you insults," Gray mumbled darkly and Natsu grinned.

He passed the sword impaled target and grabbed a tight hold on the cross-guard of his sword. In a single movement he jerked the sword out of the wood and sheathed it before the target gave out and split. Pieces of wood shattered and littered the ground with its shards. Natsu looked at it with satisfaction before he continued on his path towards the castle.

He glared up at the castle that was much larger than that of Celest Keys. The sun glared around the dark towers of the Dragon Castle, the name it had been given, and Natsu noticed the color was darker than he realized. He scowled before stepping into the large arch leading into the armory.

He walked through the rows of sharpened weapons and polished armor. He ignored the greetings given to him from the other knights that had hung up their armor for the day. He didn't remember giving them permission for such a thing but he was too riled up to question them. He shook his head and took off his gloves before working on unhooking the belt holding his sword. When he had it undone he passed it over to a servant who was in the middle of sharpening more swords.

He dropped his sheathed sword on the undone pile and said, "Make sure it's extra sharp. I have an important sparring match tomorrow."

The servant paused and glanced at his sword. He looked up to Natsu and nodded before saying, "Of course, my lord."

Without another word, Natsu left the room and found himself in a hallway. It was mostly empty, but he found an on-duty knight or two walking through the halls. He nor any of them, made any indications of greeting or acknowledgement.

He branched off the hall and walked passed a large, crowded and busy kitchen. He could smell all the mixed smells of meat, marinade and salads. He could feel all of the excessive heat coming out of the room and he could see a few maids exit the room carrying platters of freshly cooked appetizers. When they saw him, they nodded in greeting. 'My Prince,' they'd say with flushed and lust filled faces, but he ignored those details.

He was a known knight and Prince of Dragon Isle but unlike most Princes, he doesn't have the same urges they have, he doesn't have the same filthy minds of the lust driven men like Gray or his other Knights. His drive had never been for pleasure or desire. Many women have tried seducing him, many have failed, much to their disappointment.

He branched away from the line of working and turned into another hallway which had two stories full of wide stairs. He had planned to get dressed before meeting up with Igneel, but his nose had pointed out Igneel was waiting for him at another door and he knew he wouldn't have the time. Oh well, he decided. Whoever I'm meeting will have to put up with armor.

He moved in the opposite direction of his quarters and saw Igneel standing with a pair of guards by a closed door. The room; wasn't very popular. Natsu had only gone into it when Igneel wanted a private talk over his Princely duties which had only been a few times in his lifetime. The closer he got to the door, the more he hoped this meeting wasn't another one of Igneel's lectures. They were boring.

As a greeting, the two guards bowed in respect. "Prince," they said.

Natsu nodded and bowed to the King. "King Igneel."

Igneel nodded, "Prince Natsu." Natsu stood up and Igneel put a hand on his shoulder, "Son. You may be wondering why I've brought you here hours before your birthday feast."

He couldn't help but start to wonder. "No. I hope it's not one of those lectures, my lord." He paused but caught an uneasy whiff of perfume and cologne. "I promise to behave on my own birthd-" he cut himself off when he recognized one of the scents behind the door. "Why is the Princess of Celest Keys behind that door?"

"Oh, yes." Igneel's hand tightened. "I had heard you had an unpleasant meeting with her."

"Unpleasant?" Natsu scowled. "It's was horrible." He paused and rose an eyebrow, "You heard the entire thing, didn't you?"

Igneel chuckled. "Now, now, Natsu. Don't be like that," he looked away unsure. "I can't guarantee this meeting will be better, but I can assure you her parents are looking forward to meeting you, since you somehow avoided them at their anniversary ball."

"I ran," Natsu responded without hesitation. "On purpose."

His response; instantly caused a reaction. "Natsu!" Igneel growled darkly. "I raised you to be better than a frightened little rabbit hiding in a hole buried into the ground. I do not want to hear you say that ever again, do you understand?"

Natsu scowled but looked away. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," Igneel removed his hand. "Should we go? They are eagerly waiting."

"I'd prefer not to." Natsu folded his hands behind his back. "I'm sure I'd be more help if I retreat to my room and prepare for the feast the people of our castle have worked so hard to prepare for. Why should I go out of my way to greet another island when it's my feast-?"

Igneel cut him off with an assault to Natsu's cheek. His hand slammed into Natsu hard and fast, not allowing Natsu the time to brace himself. "Are you desiring another night in the dungeons?" he said darkly. Natsu grabbed his cheek in disbelief before glaring darkly at him. "See that? That's what happens when children are being disrespectful and rude." He gestured to the room behind him. "Inside that room is another King and Queen waiting for a seven-year-old promise waiting to be fulfilled. I will not fail them again, got it?" He grabbed a tight hold of Natsu's arm. "Now, you're going to join me and you're going to behave, or you and I are going to have problems."

Natsu scowled but lowered his hand. "Fine but if I don't like what happens, you'll have more than their disappointment to answer to." He jerked his arm out of Igneel's grip and ignored the shocked gazes of the guards. He kept an expressionless look on the King, hoping Igneel couldn't read it.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Igneel stated as he opened the door and stepped inside. "I apologize for the wait."

Natsu closely followed him but kept his expressionless expression on his face to hide his discomfort and anger. He saw the King, Queen and Princess sitting on a couch opposite the entrance to the room. In front of them was a straw styled table with another couch opposite them. Lucy sat between her parents, when her gaze caught his, she narrowed them darkly.

"We don't mind, King Igneel." The Queen, Layla stated as she reached for a cup of tea. "Your maid here has been quite helpful."

Natsu left Lucy's gaze and spotted the familiar maid by the nearby door. Lisanna was one of the maids that tries too hard for Natsu's affections, her duty to the Kingdom had given her access to most of Natsu's schedule. Out of all the maids, she was the one he spoke to the most and he once thought of them as friends, until recently. She stood wearing her typical black dress which was cut a bit too short for Natsu's liking. Her silver hair was hidden by the black bandana she had tied around her head and her blue eyes sparkled when she saw him.

He sent her a little glare, but it didn't frighten her like he thought it would. She shot him a carefree grin and tightened her hold on a hot kettle that sat in her hands, a small blush decorated her pale cheeks.

"I'm glad," Igneel said as he adjusted his cape and sat on the couch opposite them. "Miss Lisanna here has a reputation throughout the castle. Her hard work and dedication to helping Natsu has been quite helpful." He waved her over, "My dear, can you bring over the snacks and pour more tea?"

Lisanna curtsied from her spot. "Of course, your grace."

Natsu stayed standing behind Igneel, he avoided Lisanna's gaze as he looked directly through Lucy with a piercing gaze she held with ease. He grew distracted with their staring contest when Lisanna purposely brushed by his back. Her scent of lavender and soil entered his nose and he tensed.

He ignored her as she walked around and poured Igneel a cup of tea, refilled King Jude and Queen Layla's glass before placing a platter of crackers and cheese on the table. "Tea? My Prince?" Lisanna questioned him, offering him a glass to which he waved her off.

She appeared sadden by his unspoken response as she glanced at Lucy. Igneel reached for his cup and waved Lisanna away where she curtsied again and moved back to her spot by the door. Igneel sipped his tea and asked, "So Lucy. What do you think of Dragon Isle so far?"

Lucy blinked, taken aback from the question. She glanced at her mother unsure, but Layla only nodded, giving her permission to speak. "My lord," Lucy started. Her voice was clear and held no hint of discomfort. "The island itself is very beautiful, I haven't seen so much lush greenery in one place. The animals that I saw were just as equally healthy. I didn't end up conversing with any of your people so I can't judge the entire island, but I'm pleased with what I've seen so far."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself," Igneel continued. "I hope that the birthday feast will also be to your liking." Lucy didn't respond to that, not that Igneel gave her a chance. He suddenly cleared his throat and lowered his tea, gesturing to Natsu. "Forgive my rudeness," he said. "This is Prince Natsu. It's come to my attention our children have already met."

King Jude didn't look surprised. "It's a pleasure, Natsu."

Natsu saw Lucy scowl whilst her mother looked surprised with wide eyes. "They have?" she looked to Natsu apologically. "I must apologize, I wasn't under the impression you've met. I hope she didn't cause any trouble for you."

At her words Lucy tensed and Natsu resisted the urge to twitch his eyebrow. As much as he wanted to speak his mind, Igneel's previous words prevented his mind from being honest. "No. It must be I to apologize." He refused to bow. "We just officially met, and it was I who made it unpleasant. Your daughter is nothing to how I expected her to be."

Layla stared at him with a knowing smirk. Jude looked pleased and Lucy looked ready to explode. She tried her hardest to hide it but Natsu saw her lip twitch. "You have no idea how much that pleases us," King Jude started. "We thank-you for your honesty."

"Really father?" Lucy scowled. "You don't need to say that."

Layla smiled and quickly covered Lucy's ears. "Don't listen to her, your majesties. She's just had a little rough ride on the ship is all." She paused and removed her hands, ignoring Lucy's glare she received. "We're all just a little tired actually."

"Oh yes," Igneel remembered. "The trip must have been rough. The distance between our islands could become a problem in the coming months." He took another sip of his tea. "I hope you won't mind the constant trips but as our agreement, it's a requirement."

"Agreement?" Natsu cut in confused. _What are they talking about?_ He looked to Lucy to see her pale considerably, the more he looked the more certain he thought she was going to be sick. "What agreement?"

Becoming aware of the conversation, Jude leaned forward in his seat and placed his tea on the table. "About that," he started. "Over the last week we've decided to change our arrangement Igneel, I hope you don't mind."

Before Igneel could respond, Lucy suddenly moved and snatched her mothers cup of tea. Her movement shocked everyone in the room as she downed whatever content was left in the glass. After the first sip she started to struggle because of the heat but it didn't stop her from finishing the beverage. She placed it harshly on the table and breathed out a hot, painful breath. "May I be excused?" she said as she tried cooling down her tongue by fanning her face with her hand. "I need a cold drink."

Natsu watched with curiosity as Layla snapped an appalled glare at her. "Absolutely not."

"But my tongue burns."

"That's your problem."

"But mother-"

"No Lucy," she scowled. She snapped a look at Igneel. "I'm sorry, your grace. You'll have to excuse her and her rudeness. She is being a complete nuisance."

"Oh, you don't need to apologize," Igneel waved her off as Layla grabbed a tight hold onto Lucy's arm. "Lisanna?" he looked to her. "Can you fetch the Princess a glass of water?"

Lisanna nodded with a curtsy. "Of course, your grace." She left the room without a single word, leaving the group to an awkward silence.

Even after she left, no one could speak. Lucy and Layla looked irritated, Jude appeared unaffected by their little outburst. Igneel was amused whereas Natsu was completely lost for words. After a few minutes, Natsu noticed the sun had lowered a lot quicker then he thought it would, perhaps they'd been silent for a while. He wanted to break it but Igneel beat him to the punch. "You spoke of a change, King Jude." He started. "Why did I not get a message of it?"

Jude cleared his throat. "Oh yes. It was only a recent development. Layla and I thought it'd be easier to discuss it with you in person. It'd be better than a mere piece of paper."

"I can understand that," Igneel commented with a chuckle. "I'd probably do the same, if I were in your shoes."

He nodded. "Yes well. Layla and I had been thinking of it since our ball and we're glad to let you know, we're changing our terms."

"Terms?" Igneel sounded unimpressed. "And what changes are we talking about?"

"Delaying of time," Layla cut in. "We love our daughter and we just can't bare the thought of sending her away, not yet, not when she's not of age."

Lucy froze in horror. Natsu saw her skin turn from white, to whiter and it was as if she had seen a ghost. It became clear that she knew exactly what they were saying whilst Natsu was still puzzled. He heard their words clearly but he couldn't understand what they were trying to say, what did it all mean?

"I see," Igneel spoke. "I was beginning to believe you were backing out of our proposal."

"We're not going to lie," Jude continued. "We had thought of it, but we came to an agreement. Lucy is and will be promised to your son, as our arrangement."

What? Natsu started to understand but not completely. Promised? What are they talking about? He looked to Lucy and her jaw had dropped, she looked to Layla and he saw her eyes start to water. "No," she said. "You-you said."

Layla avoided her gaze and ignored her as she kept her gaze on Igneel. "Lucy can deal with the travel, but we propose the union can wait until she's of age."

Natsu didn't want to believe what they were saying. "Igneel?" he said with growing horror. "What is she talking about? What union?"

Igneel ignored him, much to his displeasure. "I see," Igneel continued. "I can agree with your words. A union is always best for a developing child when they have come of age. I understand your worry, I wouldn't want Natsu to take advantage of the situation."

"Then we are at agreement," Jude spoke gladly. "I'm glad." He looked up to Natsu and continued with a stern voice, "From now on, you'll be seeing more of Lucy. I hope you've been taught correctly and won't use her like a puppet or slave."

"Remember Natsu," Layla continued darkly. "She is a Princess by birth if I hear you've used her for a silly game, I'll hunt you down personally."

Natsu listened closely to their words. Even through his confusion, he knew a threat when he saw one. He scowled, she knows. He resisted a snarl. She remembers me. Stupid Fairies! He clenched a fist, luckily no one noticed it, and kept his face emotionless as he said, "It would help if I knew exactly what was going on. It's clear my King has made a deal with a devil without my knowledge and consent. What am I to do, protect her, guide her, teach her? What is it?"

Jude and Layla looked to Igneel shocked and confused. Lucy looked up to Natsu, fear and worry in her gaze and Natsu could only think of the worst. What are they planning, what scheme are they arranging, what is he required to do? He could not answer any of the questions that were rushing through his mind. Hearing them was strange, he never used to get questions. Usually he'd just act without questioning himself or his enemies... it was always moving before he got curious but right now, he couldn't move or act, he could only question and get more confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Layla said confused. "I would have thought your only child would know what's expected of him. Our daughter knows, why doesn't your son?"

"Oh yes," Igneel chuckled nervously. He returned his cup to the table and scratched his chin. "My son moves around a lot and I don't usually get the chance to talk." He paused as he snapped around and glared at Natsu. "I was going to tell him in the last week, but he's used it by avoiding Dragon Isle, like always."

Natsu chuckled awkwardly, scratching his head. He fought back his urge to apologize but he wasn't going to apologize when he didn't understand what for. He paused and lowered his armored arm, wanting Happy by his side but he was accompanying Erza and wasn't anywhere near him. He believed Happy would understand, perhaps he could have helped him.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Jude cut in. "I'd hate to keep him in the dark, especially during a conversation such as this."

"No," Igneel cut in. "I'll tell him. It is my duty as his father and King." He paused, unsure how to continue. He took his time facing the King and Queen again. Natsu could tell he was procrastinating, he knew Igneel didn't know how to tell him. "Natsu. I think it's best if you take a seat, this news could be quite the shock to you."

"No thanks," Natsu spoke coldly. "I'll remain standing."

Igneel expected that. He sighed in defeat, "Very well." He paused, unsure, afraid. "Natsu, son. I would like to introduce you properly. This is Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Celest Keys." Natsu saw Lucy flinch and look at them, a tear fell down her cheek and Natsu wanted to wipe it away. "She has been promised to you," Igneel continued.

"Promised?"

"Yes." Igneel paused. "She will soon be sworn to you by oath. You're betrothed." Natsu froze in horror. He paled. "As of this moment you two are engaged to be wed. You'll be husband and wife in five months-time, when Lucy comes of age. Until then, she is your fiancé just like you are hers." A glass smashed on the floor, but no one turned to see what caused it. "We have spoken of this arrangement since our islands had come to a truce. It was only recent when we agreed to go through with it."

Natsu was speechless, filled with horror and devastation. A part of him knew this would happen but hearing it come out of Igneel's mouth, was like a reality check. All he knew, all he believed, crashed around him and all he could think and hear was the words that were just heard.

He was to marry Lucy.

He was to marry a Princess. A real Princess.

His whole world crashed around him, his iron heart break. He felt it shatter into a million pieces, never to be restored again. He could imagine he looked as bad as Lucy right now, pale and horrified. He wanted to scream bloody murder, he needed to kill.

"WHAT?!" a feminine voice screeched with horror. Her voice had broken the awkward and stiff silence. Lisanna stood by the door, by her feet was a broken glass of water, the water spread over the ground and soaked her shoes. She saw their looks and instantly bowed, embarrassed. "My apologies. I'll clean that up."

No one said anything as she left the room and Natsu knew she would not be returning, to which he was glad. He stared at the closing door, wanting nothing more than to escape but his feet wouldn't let him. She's going to be my what?! He exclaimed in his head horrified. He looked to Lucy to see another tear, it appeared that she was as frozen in shock as he was. After repeating the words over and over, Natsu began getting angrier with each time. After being silent for a few minutes, he couldn't contain it. "She's my what?!" he growled darkly.

"I know this is quite the shock Natsu," Igneel started. "But you should hav-"

"Quite the shock?!" Natsu snarled. "What an understatement. What makes you think I'd agree to this?" He gestured harshly at Lucy, "What makes you think I'd marry that thing?"

"Natsu!"

"No," Lucy snapped as she jerked out of her mother's grasp and stood. "It's fine because I don't want anything to do with this jerk either."

"Lucy!" Layla and Jude exclaimed in disgust. Layla stood up and grabbed her daughter's shoulders. "Please excuse her," she continued calmly. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"He's not a Prince," Lucy growled darkly. "He doesn't even deserve the title, not after he assaults Princesses at royal balls."

"Like you can talk!" Natsu fired back. "You had no right to order around my servant." He was aware of the very shocked and confused Kings and Queen in the room, but he didn't care, he was not going to marry her. "I should have let that dagger hit you!" His words had come to quite the shock. "Otherwise this would have never happened!"

"Natsu!" Igneel snapped.

Lucy stared at him shocked. "That was you?!" she whispered loudly before she landed heavily on the couch, speechless. When she landed, Jude looked at her concerned but all she did was look at the table. Her face had grown red during her outburst but now it held no colour, his words had appeared to hurt her.

"Natsu!" Igneel growled darkly and stood. "I think you've gone far enough. I think you need to cool off before you say something you'll regret."

Natsu held Igneel's glare with one of his own. "I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice! You'll marry her whether you like it or not, I don't care! You will do what is right for the Kingdom and you will do so without complaint, are we clear?"

Natsu didn't respond straight away. He held the dark gaze, but he was certain his was darker. "Crystal," he snarled and scoffed. He grabbed the edge of his cape harshly and started towards the door with a huff.

"Hey!" Igneel shouted. "We are not done here! Natsu!"

Natsu paused at the door, he grabbed the handle and turned it before he looked back to Igneel. His burning gaze had taken Igneel aback as he shook his head and fought the tears gathering in his eyes. "I _trusted_ you," he stated. He said no more as he harshly pushed the door open, knocked a guard over with the force, and stormed his way through the castle.


	6. 5 Forced Engagement

After his dramatic exit, no one said a word. Lucy couldn't stop the tears from falling, his honest words had shaken her. _Did he really mean that? Does he really wish me dead?_ A part of her knew he was being serious, but the other part didn't want to believe it.

He was to be her husband.

And he wanted her dead.

What kind of relationship will that turn out to be? Lucy did not desire to find out, she did not want this, she never wanted this but she knew she had no choice in the matter and that's what annoyed her. She scowled at the table, her parents had her fooled! They had her believe they were going to turn it down, to stop it but it was only a ruse to lose her suspicions.

Out of everyone in the room, it was her parents she was angry at. She didn't care for Natsu's insults, all she cared about was her parents lies and deceptions. She trusted them and they broke it. Realizing that, caused a few more uncontrollable tears to fall.

"I must apologize," Igneel started after a few silent moments. "This whole ordeal is creating all sorts of emotions, Natsu for one was never one to understand what emotion was." He looked at them with sad eyes. "I'll talk to him, I'll make sure he sees reason before the feast."

"I think that will be for the best," Jude started. "Like you, we need to have a private word with our own daughter's actions."

Lucy scowled, fighting a witty response. Luckily, Igneel spoke, "Of course." He nodded slightly and folded his hands in front of him. "If you'll excuse my abrupt leaving..."

He clasped his stomach as he made his way to the door and exited without another word. Lucy was glad he was gone but the people she really wanted gone, were still in the room. "What do you expect me to say?" she started with a scowl. "I'm sorry for speaking my mind? I'm sorry for insulting my future husband? I'm sorry for trusting you to begin with?" She snapped a glare at her mother. "You said you were _withdrawing_ the offer." She glared at her father. "You told me there was going to be no wedding. I'm sorry but what the fuck happened?!"

"Lucy," Jude started with a stern voice, but he paused and softened. "Lucy. You have no idea how sorry I am-"

"Don't I?" she scoffed. "You didn't appear sorry when you agreed to it."

"Lucy."

Layla sighed and sat beside her. "What can we do? How can we get your forgiveness?"

"By withdrawing the engagement," Lucy responded knowing both her parents were expecting that response. "I don't want to marry him mother, I don't want to marry anyone." She looked at the opposing wall, blinking away her tears. "You know I want to travel, like Lucas did, you know I want to find my true love. Why would you take that away from me?" She paused and let out a sob, wiping away a tear. "I can't follow my dream if I'm forced to marry a stranger, a _Prince_ who I don't like nor love."

"Should have expected that response, Layla." Jude stated flatly.

"Lucy," Layla ignored Jude and reached for her, but Lucy flinched away. For a moment, Layla looked devastated, she lowered her hands and looked away sadly. "Nothing I say will help you calm down." Lucy watched as she clasped her hand in her lap and fiddled with her fingers. "I know we've broken your trust and nothing we do will mend that broken bond."

"You think!" Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms. "It didn't just break mother, it _shattered_, into a million tiny pieces. It joined my ruined heart when I realized you lied!" She glared at her mother, "You broke it! You ruined all of it."

Her statement had shocked them. She scoffed and looked away from them. The red wall had become a victim to her terrifying and angry glare, she almost felt sorry for it, almost. "Lucy," Jude spoke up after their awkward silence. "I think you've gone too far. She's your mother."

"And you're my father," Lucy scoffed. "Both of you are at fault, you did this." She raised her hand and looked at her fingers. She narrowed her eyes that her fingers as she squeezed her thumb and index finger close together. "I am this close from telling you both just how much I hate you right now."

"We're sor-" Layla was cut off.

"No!" Lucy snapped. "You're not."

"Alright," Jude started getting frustrated. "That's just about enough out of you. You're acting like a spoilt child chucking a petty tantrum because they didn't get what they wanted. Other Princesses in your situation have handled news like this much better, they sucked it up and dealt with it." He scowled. "Yes, it's unfair but it's life. Tragedies and devastations crash into you with every turn you may take, it's time you learned to grow and adapt to the changes. You're marrying Prince Natsu and that is final, I'm putting my foot down."

Lucy pouted. "_Why_?"

"Because of our Kingdoms." Jude continued. "For centuries, Celest Keys and Dragon Isle had been at war, you know this. This was a conversed part of the deal to our truce; our children were to marry to align our Kingdoms." He paused as he reached for his cooling cup of tea. "We didn't agree to it straight away for the reason we were unsure if we could maintain our alliance, but it's been seven years and we decided our children were ready for what we had been training them for."

"I don't think you understand why this needs to be done," Layla cut in. She reached for Lucy's hand and surprisingly, she didn't flinch. "Your marriage to Prince Natsu will mark a massive historical event. The union of two great islands will surely be a name to remember, it'll strengthen our forces and join our people." She squeezed Lucy's hand. "It's for the people Lucy, to protect them from a growing evil."

"Are you willing to allow them to suffer because of your actions?"

"What?" Lucy shook her head. "Of course not!" She looked to her wrist, seeing the brown mark that decorated her delicate skin. She had heard of the growing criminal activity, but she didn't want to believe it, _are they that worried about it? Will this union really help solve the problem?_ She turned her wrist over and tried ignoring the urge to argue.

Unsure how to continue, she flashed her mark to her father. "I understand where your coming from, father, but I can't stop my heart from wanting to find the mark identical to my own. How can I find my true love if I'm married to the _Prince_ that wants my head?"

"Oh honey," Layla sympathized. "He doesn't want your head. He only said that because he was angry," Lucy looked to her and Layla winked with a smile. "You never know, Natsu could be that love you're looking for."

"Bleh," Lucy blurt in disgust. "Ew." She made a choking sound before continuing flatly, "He has the brain of a cockroach and the personality of a wolf, he would not make good _husband_ material or love material for that matter. I'm pretty sure he's never heard of the word."

She got both Layla and Jude chuckling at her words. "Trust me dear," Layla started. "I thought the same when I met your father, now look at us."

"Ew," Lucy continued with a cringe. She grabbed her wrist and rubbed the mark sub-consciously. "Thanks for the mental image."

Layla chuckled. "The point is," she smirked. "Natsu may or may not be the man that makes you happy. There's a chance he is not connected to your soul, but you may love him the same way as you would with the man you're destined to be with. You've just got to give him the chance." She paused, "And if that doesn't convince you, perhaps I can guilt trip you."

"Guilt trip me?"

"Really Layla?" Jude rose an eyebrow. "Do you really think that'll work?"

Layla shrugged. "It had come to my attention, you, my dear daughter, did not give a gift for our twenty-second wedding anniversary. I must say I am very disappointed I didn't get something from you."

"Really mother?" Lucy rose an eyebrow. "Why did I need to? Lucas didn't."

"Actually," Jude cut in. "He did. He bought us quite the lovely pair of turtle doves he made himself. We have them resting on our bed-side table where we look at them every night before bed." He paused, thoughtful. "Where is your gift, my daughter dearest?"

"Uh," Lucy avoided their gazes with a small blush. They were right, to her horror, she didn't get them anything... she didn't even think of it. "I-uh. I'm in the process of making it, I think?"

"You think?" Layla chuckled. "No need to lie, we know you completely forgot about it." She slid her hand down and entwined her fingers with Lucy's hand. "We were very upset, and Jude here even cried when he didn't get anything from his favorite daughter."

"I'm his only daughter."

"Shh..." she rested her hand on her shoulder and put a finger to her lips. "Don't talk. I'm still getting over the heartbreak."

Lucy lowered her gaze in disbelief. She knew they were playing. They were trying to trick and deceive her again, she knew. But she couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty over it. What they were doing was working. She looked to her father and saw him wipe away a fake tear with a saddened gaze. Lucy narrowed his eyes at him, and he folded his bottom lip over in a sad pout. She couldn't help but sigh, defeated. "Alright, you got me. What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know," Layla brightened up as she snapped her head off Lucy's shoulder. "What is the best thing for you to give us? Oh, I know." Lucy looked at her curious. "You can marry Prince Natsu and give us grandchildren."

Lucy choked up. Jude did too. "Layla!" Jude coughed. "Too, too soon. No, she's too young to give us that."

"You were when we had Lucas."

"Layla!"

Lucy turned bright red with embarrassment. Children? First it was an expectancy to marry the jerk and now it's to bare his children! The thought both horrified and embarrassed her. She grew so tense and shocked, she forgot to breathe. It wasn't until she felt her throat burn, did she begin to remember how to. She punched her chest and coughed, breathing in and out frantically as she tried to get over her shock. "I-uh-what!" she struggled to say.

"It doesn't have to be straight away," Layla said. "Like maybe a year or two after marriage, if not sooner. I have a feeling Natsu wouldn't know how to control himself, especially with my beautiful girl as his wife." She suddenly released Lucy's hand and tapped her chin in thought. "I mean, it's possible he doesn't know how to protect himself from creating the younger generation."

"Layla!"

"Mother!" Lucy exclaimed with a bright face.

"What?" Layla shrugged innocently. "It's possible. He could be easily swayed by your beauty and forget, one slip up could change exactly how you want to live your lives." She clasped Lucy's upper arm, very aware of Lucy's embarrassment. "Oh, I can see the little cute Princes and Princesses you'll create. Girls with pink hair and boys with blonde hair, sibling rivalries... just like you and Lucas did back in the day. Don't you agree Ju-"

Lucy had heard enough. "Fine!" she screamed loudly. "Fine! I'll do it just please stop!" she jerked her arm back and abruptly stood. "There happy. I said it."

Layla paused, she gave a questioning gaze before she grinned. "Very much so." She patted the couch beside her, "Now come back, I have more I wish to say."

"If it's about Natsu's ability to keep it in his pants, I don't want to hear it." Lucy scowled. "I get it mother, you don't need to keep saying it."

Jude nodded in agreement. "I think you've got your point across." Lucy couldn't help but notice the small blush on his cheeks. "Even I've found myself unable to comprehend the thought of that happening, it's too soon."

"Fine, dear." Layla said as she rested a hand on his thigh. "I'll stop but be warned this conversation is not over."

"It is," Lucy cut in with a scowl. "I don't want to hear this, ever again."

"You say that now, but one day it'll change."

"Layla!" Jude finally snapped. "Your plan worked, she agreed, it's time to stop now and strategize our next plan of action." He glanced at the door. "I don't think Igneel will be returning but if he does, I doubt Natsu will be by his side." He moved his gaze to Layla. "I'm afraid to say it but I think we need to continue without them."

Layla held his gaze before sighing in defeat. "You're right, I'm sorry I got carried away, my King." She looked up to Lucy and smiled in apology. "I apologize, Lucy. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, forgive us?"

Lucy looked down to them blankly. They may have been able to lighten the mood, but Lucy was still upset with them. She didn't she was ready to forgive or trust them, not again. "I don't know," Lucy said honestly. "I'm still upset with you both."

"We understand. I just want to know if there was a chance to earn your forgiveness."

Lucy didn't know if she could answer that. Could she ever forgive them? She thought it possible, if hell freezes over and Natsu grew into a different person, then she could but until then, she didn't know. "... if," she started unsure. "If you promise not to betray me like this again. If you never fail me like this again... it may be possible." She glanced out the window.

Before anyone could speak, the door suddenly opened and in came a maid. Lucy was surprised the maid was not Lisanna but another maid she couldn't recognize. When her eyes connected with them she curtsied politely and said, "I apologize your majesties for the intrusion."

"It's fine," Jude continued.

Lucy noticed the cloths and brushes the maid carried. She knew Lisanna had sent her to clean up the broke glass she had broken, and Lucy couldn't help but sour at the thought. _Why isn't she cleaning up her own mess? Why is she forcing someone else to do it for her?_

The maid nodded and moved further into the room. "I apologize on behalf of Lisanna. I don't know what happened to her to be so clumsy."

"It's fine," Jude continued. "She was just shocked over our conversation."

"That's strange, your grace." The maid looked at them shocked. "Lisanna doesn't usually eavesdrop. She's never been known to be."

"Yes," Layla cut in. "I would think so too. You don't need to apologize for her wrong-doing, you weren't the one who broke the glass meant for my daughter. I'd hope you will learn from her mistakes."

"Of cour-of course your majesty." The maid spoke and started working on Lisanna's mess.

Lucy resisted an eyeroll and said, "May I be excused?" She noticed the sun was close to disappearing behind the horizon. "I have a lot to think about and," she gestured to the hem of her dress which was lined in mud and dirt. "I don't think this dress is equipped for a feast."

Layla stood up, wondering. "Of course, do you need us to escort you back? This castle is bigger and more confusing than ours, you could get lost."

"No." Lucy shook her head. "I think I'll be fine. If I get lost, I'm sure there's a maid I can get directions from."

Layla appeared distraught from being shot down. Lucy knew she was upset by her rejection, but she wanted to alone. After a while Layla lowered her head and gestured to the door. "Okay, I'll see you at the feast."

"Thank-you mother," Lucy smiled softly before walking passed and leaving the room.

The first thing she noticed was the guards were no longer standing by the door. She had two possible reasons for it. One, they followed Igneel when he left or two, they left on orders from the King. Either reasons could be possible, but either one she didn't like.

She had hoped to ask them of the whereabouts of her chambers so that she could prepare for Natsu's feast, but she couldn't even ask them that. She scowled to herself as she walked into the abandoned hallway. From the moment she entered the castle, she was sent straight to that room, she didn't have the chance to see her quarters... she had no clue at where they were.

She continued straight and rounded a corner before realizing she was completely lost but she wasn't going to regret not taking her mothers offer. She welcomed the quiet, abandoned hallways. It gave her the chance to think, think about everything that had occurred.

The announcement.

The engagement.

Natsu's reaction and truthful, honest words followed by his abrupt leaving.

Her confrontation with her parents.

Her mothers desire for grandchildren.

And finally, her sudden agreement to go through with it.

She scowled to herself as she shuffled her feet along the red carpet of the hallways. She noticed they were almost the exact same shade as the ones in her castle. The golden trim of fabric that outlined the width of the carpet shone along the floor and stood out.

Lucy passed many bedrooms but not one did she attempt to open to see if it was hers, she hadn't got a clue but a big part of her didn't want to have a clue. Going to her room meant she was to prepare for a feast, with the Prince, her fiancé. She shook her head as she branched off the hallway and walked down a story of stairs before finding herself in another abandoned hallway.

She scowled, grabbing a hold on her elbows in a lone hug to prevent herself from collapsing into a heap of uncontrollable tears. She wished she had Plue with her, she wished she could hold him to comfort herself but she refrained. The crowded thoughts of her minds had caused her to momentarily forget where she kept her keys, where did she put them?

It wasn't that she thought he'd be wrong for her, she just didn't want to marry him or anyone. She hated to admit Natsu was quite the attractive man, but his dark mind and darker personality do not match that god-like appearance. If he was a lot nicer, politer and caring, she believed she'd be more on board with this _marriage_. The more she thought about him and his looks, the more she thought she needed to apologize.

They got off on the wrong foot, she knew that wasn't the best way to start off a surprise engagement. How could they succeed in this relationship if they only show hate towards each other? As much as she absolutely loathed to admit it, they needed to at least tolerate each other if they were going to get this marriage to work.

She scowled to herself, she knew she had to apologize, start over and hopefully get over the first impression of him. Maybe she's just seen the worst of him, perhaps he is better than he seems, she hoped. _How much worse could he be? How much worse can our situation get?_

Her thoughts made her decision. She no longer desired to find her room, she needed to find Natsu and apologize. She nodded and looked closer at each door she walked passed. He was a Prince, his door should stand out from the others, maybe he was in there... if his room is where he ran off too.

She dreaded to see him, but she knew it needed to be done.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked out of nowhere.

Lucy halted and froze. She didn't recognize the voice but she hoped it was a maid that could give her directions but as she turned, it was not a maid but something she couldn't make out. It was clearly a women with the scarlet hair and the woman shape of her body but she didn't wear normal cloth. Silver armor covered her shoulders to ankles, a single sword was strapped to her waist.

Lucy stared shocked as above the armored woman was a small cat. Its unnatural blue fur was shining as if it was just washed but it wasn't any normal, typical cat... it had wings, pearl white and feathered just like that of the wings on her family crest. Her jaw dropped at the strange sight in front of her.

The woman eyed her before her eyes widened in recognition. "My apologies, Princess." She said and quickly bowed like a male. "I didn't realize you were a Princess."

The cat followed suit but stayed hovering. Lucy didn't know how to make of it so she blinked and stumbled over her own words before she finally spoke. "Uh, yeah." She suddenly snapped out of her shock and jumped back a bit before shaking her hands frantically. "No, no. You don't need to bow. I don't like it."

The woman and cat stood up straight, confused. "Oh?" the pair wondered. They glanced at each other before they stared at her. The woman took a step forward. "If you don't mind me asking, are you lost?"

"Honestly," Lucy looked around. "Yes. I just arrived and didn't get a tour before having an audience with King Igneel."

"Igneel?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "I was hoping to find Prince Natsu but I don't know where his room is."

"Natsu?" she narrowed her eyes. "What business do you have with the Prince? What's your intention?"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "I, uh-" she couldn't help but be intimidated by the woman's cold eyes, even more so than Natsu's intimidating stare. She looked away nervously, failing at hiding her embarrassment. "We, kind of got off on the wrong foot earlier and I wanted to apologize."

Her words had certainly gained the cat's attention. Its eyes widened as far as a point where eyeballs could fall out. The woman noticed and glance at it before saying, "If you got off on the wrong foot, it's better to leave it at that. Prince Natsu doesn't do do-overs or forgiveness, he never has been, but I will commend you on your courage to do so. Very well, I will show you to his room."

Lucy didn't know how to respond to that. Her words had somehow taken away the courage she may have just had. _Maybe this is a bad idea._ But she couldn't change her mind, not when the intimidating woman had offered it. "Thank-you," she said but eyed the woman in hopes she'd give out her name.

For a moment the woman looked confused before she suddenly bowed again. "Erza Scarlet, my lady. It is a pleasure to be of acquaintance with you."

"I'm Happy!" the cat announced proudly.

_I-it talks!_ Lucy's eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight. "I'm-"

Happy's eyes widened in realization and he rushed for her. He stopped right in front of her face and pointed a sharpened claw right in front of the tip of her nose. "Princess Lucy Heartfilia from Celest Keys. I know who you are," his eyes narrowed. "And I don't trust you. You damaged him, you changed him and I can't forgive that, nor your name. It's cursed, cursed I tell ya'!"

Lucy blinked. _Huh?_ She had to lean away from the seemingly furious cat but she had absolutely no clue over what he was talking about. "Who?"

"Happy!" Erza exclaimed with a dark voice and Happy shivered with a tensed form. He lowered his paw and the look in his eyes shouted, fear and fright. "She's a Princess. Back away."

"Aye sir." Happy said as he frantically flew backwards a few paces.

Erza sighed with a shake of her head. "I apologize for him. Out of all of us in the castle, he's who Natsu cares about the most." Lucy didn't believe that. Erza motioned to the side and invited her, "Well? You wanted to see Natsu, did you not?"

Natsu cared for someone? And a cat? Lucy couldn't believe that, not after what she'd learnt from him. He appeared incapable of caring, incapable of loving. She glanced at the cat who avoided looking at her before nodding. "Oh, right." She walked towards her before they walked side-by-side through the abandoned halls of the castle.

They walked, or in Happy's case... flew, in silence for an entire hall. Lucy didn't know how to say anything, she couldn't find any words for small talk, so she stayed silent. She used the momentary silence to think of what to say when she came to see him. Doubt soon started to follow through, what if he was still mad and upset, would he accept her apology, would he want to start over fresh.

She judged his previous actions and believed that whatever she said, would not help the situation. She sucked it up however, they were both upset and angry, they both hated this but only Lucy knew she couldn't fight the decisions of her parents. She knew she couldn't fight back.

"Celest Keys," Erza suddenly spoke. "That's a pretty far way to travel here. Are you here on business or invited to the Prince's feast?"

Lucy chewed the inside of her mouth, one of her nervous habits, she didn't know how to respond. "I once thought I was invited for the feast, but recent developments had revealed otherwise."

"Oh?" Erza appeared interested as she led them down a flight of stairs. "What kind of business?"

Lucy paused, unsure if she should reveal it. She remembered Erza talking about the close relationship Natsu had with Happy and thought it'd be better if he revealed it himself. "Sorry," she apologized. "I don't think I could reveal that, not when Prince Natsu has the right to reveal it himself."

"I understand."

She looked at a wall sadly and caught gazes with Happy. The cat was scowling, his hard eyes bore into her like she was his favorite food he wanted to devour. She sighed and momentarily closed her eyes, successfully ignoring his hate filled looks. Her thoughts returned to Natsu, and this thought was deep.

It wasn't until Erza suddenly stopped and a loud crash interrupted her train of thought, did she realize they were in front of Natsu's room. Lucy looked up to the large door, feeling a little intimidated by the sheer size. His door was at least double her height and double doored. The dark timber was nicely polished, gold streams were etched around the edges.

"GO AWAY!" Natsu's voice screamed. "GET LOST SPOILT WITCH! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, EVER AGAIN!" Lucy's eyes widened in shock when the door slightly moved as an object hit it from the inside. She heard a familiar sound of breaking glass and she just knew he was throwing things in fits of rage.

Erza looked at her shocked. "I think, he's talking about you," she whispered quietly.

Lucy could only nod. "How does he know I'm even here?"

"What did you do?" she questioned quietly, completely ignoring her question.

"Nothing," Lucy whispered in response. "At least, I hope not."

Happy glanced at the pair before flying towards the door and shouting, "NATSU! I'M HERE TOO!"

"Happy?" his confused voice sounded also surprised. "Your back?"

"Aye!"

Lucy looked to the door surprised. _He knew I was here but not Happy or Erza? _Not any part of her could comprehend how he could have determined that._ How did he know it was me? I didn't even attempt knocking on the door._ Now the thought of apologizing, made her sick. He didn't desire to even see her.

"Why do I smell that Heartfilia wench with you?" after speaking venomously he momentarily roared and threw another object. "PISS OFF IGNEEL. I HATE YOU AND THAT BABOON!"

"NATSU!" Erza exclaimed with that same voice she used with Happy, but far more louder and intimidating. Lucy's snapped away from her to see she was stepping towards the door with the most fearsome scowl she'd ever seen. "SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU UNGRACEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Hu-hey," Natsu suddenly said with a tremble in his voice. "Erza? I didn't know you were there too."

Lucy glanced to Happy who shrugged and said, "He has many skills but his anger towards you had clouded his senses." Lucy didn't understand.

Erza growled as she reared her foot backwards, preparing to kick the door in but before she could swing it, a voice boomed. "NATSU!" It was Igneel's voice. "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!"

Lucy heard a smack followed by a painful grunt. She listened intently and heard a very loud and massive bang. She could see the room momentarily shake and then there was a few mumbles from the inside but she couldn't hear a single word that was being said. She looked to Erza who lowered her foot and backed away, "We should go."

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Erza turned to Lucy and said, "I'm sure you can speak to him when he's calmed down, at the feast." She paused and glanced up to Happy. "Happy. Can you go and find one of the Strauss siblings to help Lucy prepare?" Happy gave his agreement response before flying away. "Follow me," Erza waved her over. "I'll take you to your room."

"Oh, okay," she said unsure as she hesitantly followed. They were quiet for a while, until they exited the hallway, before Lucy asked, "Why did you back down like that?"

"I didn't realize Igneel was with him," Erza responded. "I don't know why he's so riled up but if anyone can calm him, it'll be Igneel." She sighed. "It's been years since I've heard him shout like that. Whatever happened, it's broke him, probably even more than he's been broken."

"Oh," Lucy responded, a bit upset. For some reason, speaking of Natsu was making her more doubtful for her decision to agree. She understood the news they were given was quite the shock but the thought of having to deal with that kind of anger fit, scared her. Worried, she hugged herself for comfort, she wished for Plue again but this time she had no will to attempt finding his key.

They walked down another flight of stairs before reaching another abandoned hallway. She wasn't comfortable with the silence but she felt more out of place with conversation. Perhaps if she avoided a conversation about Natsu, she'll feel better but she doubt it. "Sorry," she apologized. "I wish I could tell you what happened but I..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine," Erza responded. "Whatever happened, I'm surprised your not as riled up as he is."

Lucy could only nod and try to redirect the conversation. "I've been meaning to ask, what exactly are you... of you don't mind me asking."

"Nonsense," Erza smiled. "You're a Princess, I allow any kind of question although I don't know what you mean."

"Well," Lucy found a wall very interesting all of a sudden. "The armor. I've never seen a wo-"

"Woman wear armor?" Erza sounded amused. "That's because women never do." She paused in thought. "Centuries ago there was a time where women were allowed to fight in wars but when they were deemed too weak in both body and mind, that's when we were deemed only capable of housework and the baring of children." She looked to Lucy. "I wear the armor of the Knights Guard of Dragon Isle."

"You're a knight?" Lucy sounded surprised.

Erza nodded. "Yes. I'm the only female knight of the scattered islands. I'm the General out of three of the Isle's knight squads." She pauses, "My title is usually laughed at, until I beat those men in the many brawls I challenge them into."

"Oh wow," Lucy's eyes widened. "That's such an accomplishment. I wish I could accomplish something that great."

"You will, I'm certain." Erza admitted. "You're a Princess, bound to be Queen one day." Before Lucy could respond Erza turned down another hall and stopped. "Well, here we are." She pointed down to the hall which came to a dead end. "Your room will be one of the end ones, your parents will be opposite you."

"Thank-you, Erza."

"No," Erza waved her off. "Thank-you. It was a pleasure meeting you." She gave a quick bow before quickly retreating back down the halls, leaving before Lucy could respond.

She sighed in defeat and walked down the hall until she reached her room. She opened the door and entered; the first thing she noticed was the massive opened windows with the well made and decorated bed. She noticed the darkness outside as she walked in and admired the massive space the room gave. The breeze was cool to the touch and she could feel the refreshing air of the island.

She really did love this island, but her island was her home, and it always will be. She did a single check of the spacious room and moved to a vanity table that was much bigger than her own. She looked at her tired and frustrated reflection before taking off her tiara and placing it gently on the table. She worked on undoing the tiny braids in her hair before brushing through her locks.

She left out her bangs and tied her hair up into a large, tidy bun. She found a pretty red ribbon and tied a bow around the styled bun. When she finished, she undressed and grabbed a blood-red, long sleeved gown she had packed from her cupboard at Celest Keys. When she slipped into it, a knock sounded at the door. She didn't think before telling the outsider to come in.

Lisanna silently walked in with puffed, red cheeks and the irritated eyes to match. Lucy didn't question her as she stiffly and harshly tied up the back of the dress. She tried to get it loosened but Lisanna wasn't listening. Her words were harsh and cold, the look in her face matched that of her tone. She was disgusted and shocked to see the girl different to the meeting room and realized the reason why.

She loved Natsu.

This engagement had ruined her and now Lucy believed she hated Lucy for it like it was Lucy's fault. Lucy wanted to say she didn't have a choice, she didn't want to marry him, but she thought that if she did, it would only make matters worse for the poor girl.

With the gown on her body and hair set, she put on her shoes and tiara before receiving very brief and confusing instruction from the maid of where the feast was being held. Before Lucy could thank her, she abruptly left without any gratitude or thanks. Lucy didn't know what she should think about her as she walked towards the feast. It took her longer than she thought it would and she luckily didn't get lost.

She could hear the chatter from inside as she spoke with the door keeper, he commented on her lateness before refusing her entrance. "I'm sorry your majesty," he said in apology. "King's orders."

"His orders?"

The man nodded. "I've been forbidden to allow your entrance without Prince Natsu by your side. He didn't say why, he just said the order and left."

Lucy pouted. _They're going to announce our engagement, _she realized. She sighed in defeat and stood to the side, waiting impatiently for Natsu to arrive for his own feast. She scowled when she stood there quietly for what appeared like hours before he suddenly showed up.

She watched him walk towards them and she couldn't help but be admired with his appearance. His pink hair was brushed back, his crown sat delicately on top. His dark red jacket was rimmed in gold and left unbuttoned, showing the black shirt he had underneath. His pants matched his shirt and his shoes were no different. She hated to admit it, but he cleaned up very nicely.

He greeted the door keeper before noticing her. She kept her back against the wall and tried her best to hide her awe and admiration for him. He stood a few feet apart from her and smirked cockily before bowing. "Princess," he said in greeting.

She was momentarily taken aback by his gratitude. She curtsied, "Prince." He rose then she rose and noticed the dark glint, anger, in his eyes but his face held no emotion. She looked deeply into his dark irises and became unsure if she should speak. She monitored his eyes as she folded her hands in front of her gown and said, "I'm deeply sorry for how I act-"

"I don't want to hear it," he interrupted darkly. "I just want this over and done with." He narrowed his eyes darkly at her. "As much as I blame you for this, I know you didn't force this." He painfully sighed as he looked at the door leading to his feast. "Don't get used to this," he growled. "But I'm the one who's sorry. You didn't choose this, you didn't want this just like me, but I acted like a child and I'm sorry."

Lucy looked at him surprised and shocked. She did not expect that, at all. He avoided her gaze but as she looked deeper into him, she saw what she thought was gone... hope. She couldn't help but smile softly and respond, "Thank-you but you're not the only one who acted like a chil-"

"No," he shook his head. "Let's just get one thing clear. I hate you. I don't love you, I don't even remotely like you." He smirked coldly when she flinched. "This entire marriage is a simple ruse and I don't plan on playing into _Igneel's_ hands, or yours. I'll play nice but the moment we're alone, you won't be getting the same treatment as you do in your little spoilt castle, are we clear?"

Lucy scowled. So much for starting over. She held his glare and remembered Erza's words, _'Natsu doesn't do do-overs or forgiveness.'_ She unclasped her hands and clenched them into fists. "Fine," she responds darkly. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good," he responds as he moves away and starts on his way towards the door.

Lucy reluctantly follows him where they stand side-by-side. The door keeper looks at them relieved before opening the door. Even with the bright lights of the room invading her vision, she couldn't help but notice Natsu being surrounded by golden light. They didn't move even though the door was literally inviting them in. _You may be like this now,_ she thought about him. But_ there's no guarantee your opinion will be the same in a few years time._

Out of nowhere, Natsu offered his arm to her. "Ready _Princess_?" he said with a bright expression but dark gaze.

Lucy gulped and entwined her left arm with his and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He chuckled before leading them into the bright room. The chatter came to an abrupt halt as they saw them walk in. Lucy noticed the many shocked and awestruck faces of the guests. They all stood up from their spots by the tables that filled the room. She looked curiously and saw the largest table was at the other side of the room... that table was rectangular and held four spots, each spot had a chair the shape of a throne.

It was right in her line of sight and she just knew, one of those thrones was her spot. Her eyes connected to the one person on that table. The young, dark haired girl grinned happily from her spot, but Lucy didn't know who she was. She glanced around the other tables and saw her parents, smiling at her proudly.

She resisted a glare before a voice said, "Presenting, Prince Natsu and..." as she hesitantly waited for her name to be called, she noticed a dull throbbing pain in her wrist.


	7. 6) The Feast

"... his fiancée, Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Celest Keys."

The crowd roared into cheers and applause. Natsu couldn't help but sour at the sight. He was engaged, engaged to the last person he wanted to be with. It wasn't Lucy, no it was the past they shared. She doesn't know it but one day she will, and he'll have to pick up the pieces she leaves behind.

He didn't wait for the applause to end as he led Lucy down the aisle of tables. The pair gaining many praises from the guests. _'Oh my god, Congratulations.'_

_'You two look so cute together!'_

_'Congratulations!'_

Natsu kept on a smile -fake obviously- as he nodded at the greetings he received. With his free hand he waved at the young girl who looked at them with awe and admiration. He followed the red carpet that had been laid in the center of the room; his eyes connected with Eve, ward of the King. The younger girl smiled happily at him, her long black hair was simply curled and left down, her green gown covered more skin than a typical gown.

He shot her a small smile before catching eyes with a group of envious Princesses, the same girls that have tried for his hand in the past but instead Lucy was chosen, a Princess who did not try at all. _'Prince Natsu!'_ they cheered with red cheeks and flushed faces.

_'My Prince!'_ one continued.

_'My hunk!'_

_'My hubby.'_

Natsu rolled his eyes and saw Lucy looking in their direction, suspicions in her gaze. He wanted to reassure her his oath had already been placed but he figured actions speak louder than words. He suddenly entwined their fingers, much to Lucy's surprise, and raised their holding hands to the crowd where it roared into more applause. He grinned at Lucy who turned red in embarrassment before seeing his former suitors.

They were silent, their death glares held silent threat that he knew were not meant for him. He shied away and lowered their twisted arms, noticing a sudden wince from Lucy. Before he could question her, he suddenly stopped walking. He felt a pinching jab on the inside of his wrist and glanced at it to see a thin golden wire move out of the inside of Lucy's wrist and slowly make its way to the other side.

He watched it grow with a sudden horror, seeing the blood that covered it, and turned their wrists to see another wire moving to collide with the first. _A wire!_ He paled in horror. _It literally grew out of her skin._ He slowly looked to her but saw she wasn't paying attention; her gaze was solely on her wrist. "What the hell is that?!" he whispered harshly in her ear.

Lucy shook her head painfully. "... I." she clenched her eyes tightly and he saw a glint of a tear. She was in pain, he realized before he felt a trickle of it fall down his arm. His look turned into further horror at the blood he saw. He cursed and untwined their hands, as carefully and strong as he could, he pressed the same hand into a gap between the wires and felt the warm blood soak his hand but at that moment, he didn't care. "I don't know."

Usually, at the sight of blood, he'd be shouting with glee but all he felt was concern for his wife-to-be. He tightened his hold on her, forced her closer to him, he grew careful of the wire as he walked towards their table with more power. Lucy had trouble keeping up with him but she didn't have the power to stop him, even if she tried.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" he responded harshly. He noticed that even though all pairs of eyes were on them, not one person noticed their predicament. "A wire quite literally grew out of _your_ skin." _Oh, and you're getting blood all over my suit, _he added as an afterthought.

"Exactly what I said," she hissed. "I don't know what it is."

He scowled as he walked them towards their table. Eve watched them eagerly as they sat. Their guests quickly followed suit and chatter echoed throughout the hall, it was as if their engagement barely phased them. Lucy sat at the edge, her chair being the smallest... for the time being. Natsu sat next to her, Igneel's absent throne sat beside him with Eve sitting beside it.

Without a single word, with his free hand, he grabbed Lucy's cotton serviette and removed his blood covered hand. To replace it, he placed the serviette on top, allowing Lucy to use her own pressure that most sorted the _wound?_ He sighed as he grabbed his own serviette, trying his best to wipe off the blood that stained his hands. The serviette didn't do the best job but luckily there was a jug of water nearby.

He grabbed it and pushed his chair out slightly, hiding his hands behind Lucy's chair as he poured a little bit of water on his hands to successfully rid the blood. The splash of water hitting the floor, did not gain anyone but Lucy and Eve's attention. With a scowl he returned the water to the table and sat slouched in his chair.

"Thank-you," Lucy suddenly whispered, keeping a tight hold on the pressure.

"What for?" he grumbled.

Lucy looked painfully at him. "You didn't need to help. I know that no one wants blood on their clothes."

"I actually quite enjoy the sight of blood," he admitted honestly. He noticed her painful gaze had suddenly turned curious. He sighed and folded his bloody serviette before adding it to her hold where he insisted on helping stop the flow. "I've never in my life seen something so strange."

"Neither," Lucy responded. "The last time it did was when you knocked me over."

Natsu looked at her surprised remembering her words earlier that afternoon,_ 'Did you ever think that what you did hurt me?'_ He shook his head slightly and realized, that was what she meant. He gulped and scratched his head, waving over a servant and asking for more serviettes without revealing the reason why, and said something he knew he'd regret. "I'm sorry," he apologized and cursed himself from inside. _What are you doing?_ "I didn't think me doing that would cause, this." He tightened his hold on her wrist.

He saw her smirking slightly. "It's fine, Prince Natsu. I accept your apology." She looked to his hand and said a lot clearer. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

_Huh?_ He rose an eyebrow as he was given a total of three more serviettes. He accepted them and thanked the servant before looking to Eve who had her eyebrow risen at the pair. She looked amused, as shown in her eyes and smirk that played her lips. "Who's the fiancée Natsu? I don't think I've seen her before."

Natsu snapped a glare at her. "If your going to be like that, your better off not knowing."

"Alright, alright," she backed-down before leaning forward and eyed Lucy's wrist, to which Natsu was still holding tightly. "I just didn't expect you of all people to accept a marriage proposal, you've rejected every other one and those Princesses I've met quite a few times."

Lucy looked at her confused. Natsu felt her gaze turn to him but he ignored it. "I wasn't given a choice." He scowled. "It's one of those things where Igneel decided for me. He'll force you through the same thing one day."

Eve chuckled. "If that day ever came, I'll be shouting halleluiah. I'd like nothing more than to escape this joint." She laughed as she leaned heavily on her chair. "Whoever it's with, I hope it's someone cute... like Prince Jeoffrey from Da' Bronk."

Natsu held back a grunt of disgust. He moved to Lucy to see her sour. _Hmm... that's right. Prince Jeoffrey was a jerk back at Celest Keys_. He shook his head and said, "Forgive me." He glanced at Lucy. "Lucy, this is Eve. She's the King's ward." He looked to Eve. "Eve. This is Lucy, my _arranged_ fiancée."

Eve smirked in amusement and said, "It's a pleasure Princess." She paused in thought. "I can see your as beautiful as they say but are you capable of keeping this rebellious old oaf in line?"

Natsu scowled whilst Lucy chuckled, amused. "I certainly hope so."

"No," he shook his head. "You don't hope. It's simply not possible to keep me in line. Igneel has tried for many years and has failed, every single time."

"He's not your future wife, though is he?"

Natsu choked up. He had no control over the redness that took over his cheeks. In surprise, he removed his arms and banged his head on the table. He didn't notice his crown falling off his head and roll along the table. His reaction sent both girls into frenzies of giggles and laughter.

"Oh, she's going to fit in very nicely," Eve commented. "You two are definitely meant for each other, can't wait for the wedding."

Her honesty had not only Natsu but even Lucy choking up. Natsu snapped up and glared at her. He became upset when it didn't even phase her, or even surprise her. He fought every fiber in his body, he wanted so desperately to tell her there was not going to be a wedding but even he knew he couldn't stop this... he didn't even know if he wanted to stop it. Eve shrugged with a grin and became greeted by a group of male suitors, she became engulphed in their conversations and completely forgot about them, which Natsu was grateful for.

He sighed, not bothering to argue as he grabbed Lucy's wrist again, he surprised her with his contact. He carelessly held the wire, his hand resting on top of her own. Lucy hissed painfully but Natsu didn't remove his hand as a sudden warmth welled up his heart, the same heart that grew cold. The warmth confused him, it reminded him of that same emotion he felt whilst spying on the same woman who was now to be his wife.

"Natsu," Lucy suddenly hissed. "Your hurting me. The wire is connected to my bones."

Shocked out of his thoughts, he suddenly lowered his hand and mumbled an apology. He hated to admit it, but he liked the warmth he felt, and he believed Lucy was the person who was causing it. After a moment, Lucy started to move her hand in an attempt to remove the serviettes, much to his surprise. He fought against her, there was no way it stopped, not when it flowed so freely minutes earlier.

She noticed his hesitation and glared at him. She jerked her arm out of his hold and slowly removed the soft cloth. Natsu watched in amazement as her wrist showed up clean; there was not one speck of blood... not even a single dry patch. The only blood he could see was on the cloth and it looked fresh and drenched in her blood.

She glanced at him just as surprised and shook her wrist. He watched her gaze as she did so and he could not detect any glint of pain. "What the-?" she said in amazement, confusion.

She quickly folded the serviette as a servant walked passed, easily escaping suspicion. Natsu didn't believe it himself, it looked just like a normal band now, other than the parts that literally poked in her skin but now it looked natural... as if it had been pieced. He couldn't help but believe Lucy had been put under an enchantment. _Super healing_, he thought amazed. _Or is it a blessing? Curse?_ He shook his head, discarding the thought.

Lucy huffed and started pushing her chair backwards. "I'm going to go and discard thi-"

Natsu cut her off by grabbing her forearm and wrenching the fabric out of her hand. "No. I'll do it." He knew they needed to destroy it, not discard it in case someone found it. He clenched the cloth in his hand and grabbed his crown with the other.

"You can't!" she whispered at him harshly. "I won't allow it. It's my blood I should be the one to rid of it. You can't just keep helping me especially when I can handle it myself. I appreciate your willing co-operation, but I don't need you, even if you are my fiancé."

Natsu snapped a glare at her. "Trust me. I'm not trying to help. If I wanted to help, you'll know." He wasn't surprised when she held his glare with ease. "And this is not co-operation, this is simply hiding an unnatural wire that quite literally grew out of your skin." He pushed his chair back and stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, my not so loving _fiancée_, I'm going to _destroy_ this before we really start to gain suspicions."

Her glare darkened. "Go to hell," she growled.

"Can't go to hell if I'm already there," he responded with a dark smirk. His smirk deepened when he saw the scowl that soon decorated her face. He lost his smirk but kept a dark glance on her before retreating to the back of the room. His smirk returned from his amusement; her scowling and speechless form unsurprisingly pleased him.

He weaved around the working staff before making his way towards the closed door. The staff used that door to enter and exit the room, it made it easier for them especially when the only other door was the main entrance and he knew that would be embarrassing having to deal with the piercing looks of the guests. He walked through them and they worked around his movement without so much as a suspicious glance.

They all made sure they didn't interfere with his movements, for which he was glad for. The scent of blood stuck to his nostrils and all it did was raise his other overwhelming senses, he gained a thirst and it wasn't a beverage he craved. He didn't think he could control himself from lashing out at them, he didn't think he could stop himself from consuming what he craved, even in front of all their guests.

He escaped the hall and found himself in branched corridor. He didn't stop to look before walking forward and slamming open the first door he came across. He didn't care if it was occupied, he just needed the room. It was thankfully abandoned, and it even had what he was looking for; a bin.

He walked for it, the fresh blood from the serviette reminded him of what it came from. Lucy. Created by a wire that appeared out of nowhere. It confused him greatly, what did it mean? What was it? Why did he feel magic power coming from it? Don't tell me her necklace is starting to fail? Is it part of her Fairy nature? He shook his head in frustration. He hated not knowing what was happening, he felt out of loop, like he was left out of an important secret.

He scowled at the bin and lit his hands on fire. He watched with anger and disappointment as the fabric in his hands crinkled and burned away in his grip. It all confused him, and it frustrated him. It frustrated him so much he unnecessarily turned up the heat and tightened his hold on the crown in his hand. He could slightly see the blood boil on the cloth, he saw a tiny bubble pop before the familiar scent of burning, acidic blood wafted into his nostrils.

He took a deep breath with closed eyes and took in as much of the smell as he could. It calmed him, it soothed him and even -only slightly- satisfied his craving. It wasn't as good as the taste, but he knew the smell will keep him going for a little while. When he opened his eyes, the smell disappeared, and the cloth became nothing but ash. With a dark gaze, he dropped the ash into the bin but unluckily some of it got picked up by the cool breeze and missed the edge by just a split moment.

He cursed and shuffled his foot over it, in hopes the ash could crumble further to the point of it becoming completely unnoticeable but all he did was rub it into the clean carpet. He scowled and clenched his fists without realizing he held his crown. He felt a snap and grew horrified when he saw the crown in his hand, completely covered in the inferno. His eyes widened in shock and he dispelled his fire, seeing the damage.

"God Damnit!" he growled darkly. He used too much heat. He didn't even realize he lit up both hands. The crown in his hand had melted, it glowed a bright red from the heat. It melted in his tight grip, he opened his fist and grew disheartened as he saw the red-hot shards that sat in his palm. He had crushed it.

Any normal person would feel intense, heated pain but for him, heat didn't affect him in the slightest. He could stand out in the blistering sun on a hot summers day and not get affected by the heat. He could stand beside an active volcano and still feel no heat coming from the boiling lava. He could easily withstand it all and he believed that was why he was a tanned as he was, the exposure to the heat had changed his natural skin tone.

He scowled and used both hands to crunch the crown into a tight ball. He ignored the dripping pieces of gold as they dropped to the ground and stained it. He harshly threw the junk into the trash can before grunting and storming out of the room. He made his way back into the hall and became pleased when he noticed his craving had dulled considerately.

He made his way back to his spot and weaved around the workers once more. He saw delicately carved meats and vegetables being placed decoratively on clean plates. He saw bowls of gravy and apple sauce being poured into much smaller jugs and placed on trays. The smell delighted his nose and he thanked them as he walked passed. He caught gaze with Lisanna who glared; not aimed at him, he knew, but her. Lucy.

He could only look defeated as he reached his place but became alarmed when Lucy was no longer where he left her. He looked at the empty chair agitated but later heard a giggle. He turned to Igneel's seat and saw her sitting on it comfortably, chatting away carelessly to Eve who gave her full attention. He narrowed his eyes and gained the girls attention. "Oh, Natsu," Eve said in surprise. "I wondered where you ran off to, but did you know Lucy here is a fantastic writer?"

"Is that so?" he said unsurprised. His voice caught Lucy's gaze and she looked sheepish and nervous. Her face had paled; he noticed she chewed her gum nervously. He moved to the other side of his chair and leaned on Igneel's spot, leaning in closely to her. "Did you know that's Igneel's spot? He won't like it if he sees you sitting there."

"Really?" She appeared shocked. "Sorry. I just didn't like having to speak to Eve from the other side of the table." She paused thoughtfully as she glanced around the room. "And I haven't seen Igneel yet, so I didn't think he was here."

"He's not," Eve cut in with amusement. "Don't get mad with your fiancée Natsu, you left her alone, which was pretty rude of you considering this feast is technically a birthday and engagement party." She rose an eyebrow. "I was glad to ease her troubles but that's supposed to be your job."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her whilst Lucy spins around and asks, "Speaking of Igneel. Why isn't he here?"

Eve opened her mouth to respond. Natsu growled darkly which caught her attention. 'Don't,' he mouthed coldly but Eve ignored him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"He's in the basement," Eve says. She raises a hand to her lips in a 'hush' motion. "It's supposed to be a secret so don't say anything."

Lucy's eyes widened. "If it's a secret, why tell me?"

"She believes she should trust you," Natsu cut in sharply. "But what she forgets to realize is your not a part of our family, which means, you have no right to our family secrets."

"Oh." Lucy saddened. "Sorry for the intrusion."

Eve snapped a narrowed-eyed glare at him. "Natsu!" she whined. "That was uncalled for." She looked deeply at Lucy with a sweet smile. "Don't mind him, he isn't great with change."

"I noticed." Lucy mumbled darkly. She sighed in defeat and stood, surprising him. She curtsied politely and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to greet some of the guests."

She turned and walked passed Natsu. He moved out of her way and saw not a single mark of emotion on her face. He thought he should stop her, certain Igneel would join the feast soon, but he also knew that making her stay would cause a heap of problems for him.

He watched her glide away from their table and move towards her parents but before she could reach them, she was surrounded by a group of Princesses; the same ones that called out to him during their entrance. For a moment he felt sorry for Lucy but later became amused, they were jealous, and Lucy was their main target for revenge.

He smirked, hearing them hiss angrily. "So, you're the Princess our Prince chose. I must say, I feel sorry for him." He knew he should be stopping them and helping Lucy but his anger over the whole ordeal allowed him to not feel sorry for the poor girl. They may be jealous, but he also knew they couldn't touch or hurt Lucy in such a way that would anger him. They wouldn't lay a finger on her.

"You really are despicable," Eve hissed with a glare. "Shouldn't you be helping her? You know, she is your fiancée."

"Meh," Natsu shrugged and landed heavily in his chair. He uncharacteristically crossed his legs and slouched in boredom, amusement. "Lucy can handle it besides; those girls wouldn't try anything reckless and stupid in front of all these people."

He zoned out on their conversation as he looked at her disinterested. Eve shook her head, "That may be so but in the future; those taunts are going to be threats. What will you do then?"

Natsu hummed in amusement. "Nothing." He rested on his palm, the cold look he gave Eve only angered her. "It's not going to harm me in anyway, so I don't see why I should care."

Eve growled, but it didn't phase or worry him. "You have no idea what your doing," she scowled. "You may not care but you may have to deal with her for the rest of your lonely and miserable life and all she's going to do is treat you like a sickening plague." Her words appeared to have amused her for she chuckled darkly. "And that, my dear brother, will affect you and your kingdom. Their attitude towards you will reflect that of your wife."

"It's not my kingdom." He grunted, annoyed. He glanced at the crowd and saw Lucy was no longer crowded by his former suitors, much to his displeasure. "And if it was," he looked at her curiously. "Why do you think the attitudes of my people would affect me?"

"It's only a theory but from what I've seen from her, she could easily sway the people. You've been to Celest Keys, did you see any form of resentment from the people there?" Natsu shied away, unable to respond. "I thought so." She smirked cockily. "Like it or not, Lucy will be here for a long time and the attitudes of the people could easily change to suit her needs and wants. If there's shown resentment towards you, that resentment could easily form in your very people. If I were you, I'd suck up that cold exterior and try to enjoy yourself. She may just surprise you."

He grumbled, not liking her words, not that they would affect how he should live. He didn't want to respond to her truthful words, even though he couldn't find the words to sway the conversation to his side. So, to escape, he completely ignored her. He leaned his head further into his hand and watched the chatter go on around him. When he heard a sharp slap, he snapped his head up and resisted temptation to stand.

Eve noticed his movement. "What is it?"

He didn't hear her as he narrowed his eyes. He searched with a concentrated gaze but did not see who created the offensive noise. He knew someone didn't clap, it was louder than that but no one else appeared to notice it except him. Curse these ears, he growled in his head. He decided to give up and lean back in his chair when he saw a female figure abruptly leave the room.

He grew annoyed. Lucy's scent had been mingled in the crowd and he couldn't pinpoint her location. Igneel was bound to show up at any moment and she needed to be by his side when he arrived. He quite literally glared at the announcer darkly as the man moved to the center of the entrance and cleared his throat. Not yet! The music he barely noticed abruptly stopped and the people's chatter came to a sudden halt.

"Presenting his majesty," the announcer said loudly. He paused as the people that sat, stood. Groups of guests disperse and create a line along the tables for the King to walk through. Natsu stayed seated, until Eve sent him a dark glare. He growled and reluctantly stood, trying to find an excuse for Lucy's absence. "King Igneel of Dragon Isle."

The moment Igneel walked in with his black suit and red cloak, his eyes bore into Natsu's coldly and he knew he was going to get another unwanted discussion. The crowd grew silent as he walked through the path, the entire time he walked his eyes stayed on Natsu, like glue. He watched as his eyes wavered to the empty spot beside him before his look returned and Natsu just knew he was doubting him, judging him.

When he adjusted his cape and sat in his spot he whispered coldly, "Where is your fiancée Natsu?"

"I don't know," he whispered back, resisting the urge to glare at him, but kept his gaze on the watching audience. When they were given the all clear by the announcer, everyone sat again. "Last time I saw her, she was mingling with our guests."

Igneel waited, he searched the area. "You lie," he responded as he waved over a servant. With a sharp order, he was given a glass of old, red wine, a beverage that was also given to Natsu. "She is nowhere in this area," Igneel stated as he took a sip of his wine. "Now, I'll try again. Where is your fiancée Natsu?"

Natsu lowered his untouched glass to the table, unsure how to respond. He was certain Lucy was here, he was certain he just saw her. He scowled, cursing his much stronger nose. If he had listened to his lessons more, he'd be able to pinpoint her exact location right this instant, but he knew Igneel didn't have a clue either. Igneel may have figured out she had left but his nose wasn't strong enough to search the entire castle like his was.

"He's not lying, your grace." Eve cut in as politely as she could. "I was here, she was mingling with the guests, I saw her." Igneel looked to her questionably and Eve shied away nervously. Natsu watched the exchange with hard eyes, it was nothing new, Eve always stuck up for him. "I mean. It's most likely she excused herself for the bathroom."

Igneel watched her for a moment before sighing. "Very well, I can't argue with that chance." He glances at Natsu where his gaze becomes hard again, "If she's not here for your couples dance, I will have no choice but to assume you've already ruined this engagement moments into it's official announcement." He narrowed his eyes, "Keeping in mind of our earlier conversation."

"How could I forget," Natsu mumbled darkly, remembering the very threats that were spoken for his agreement. They spoke of his very being, the stripping of all his hard-earned recognition. He couldn't lose that, not when he's spent the last two decades working on restoring it. He had no choice but to rely on Lucy's co-operation. She better return, for the sake of both of us. "She'll be here," he hoped.

"She better."

"She will," Eve interrupted certain. "She doesn't pick me as a person to skip an important dinner."

"I would hope so," Igneel grumbled as he eyed Natsu up and down. "And where is your crown Natsu? I thought I told you to wear it at all times."

Natsu grumbled in response. "It's a long story," he grunted, not wanting to explain what actually happened. He did not desire to participate in a couple's dance, but he knew he needed to, for the eyes of the public, and silently hoped Lucy would return for it. He didn't even know how she escaped his keen senses. "All I can say is I no longer have it. It's gone, destroyed, don't have one."

"May I ask how?" There was a dark edge to his voice that suggested if he did not respond, he would get an Igneel thrashing for sure, not that he's already had one.

Natsu ignored his gaze and slid down in his seat. "I melted it on accident."

"Melted?!" Eve exclaimed rather too loudly. When she noticed the few pairs of eyes, she slouched and paled. "Sorry," she mumbled before whispering. "How did you manage to melt your crown on accident."

"Easy," Natsu grumbled. "It was in my hand and I got too frustrated."

His response didn't surprise either of them. Luckily, food started to be handed out and he was spared a response. Igneel was passed his first but he did not touch it. Quickly, Natsu, Eve and the other guests were quickly given their plates but like Igneel, no one touched it. Everyone waited, the wafted smell of roast beef and fresh, mashed potatoes entered the air and his stomach grumbled painfully.

He scowled, intending to scream at his empty stomach, before a plate was placed next to him; where Lucy was supposed to be seated. He wasn't surprised it was placed but he was certain she would not be joining them. If she had went to the bathroom, she'd be back by now, he was sure... unless she got lost then she definitely won't be joining them. That thought horrified him, if she was lost, she also wouldn't be present for the dance they were expected to have.

When the food finished being passed around, Igneel stood and lightly tapped the glass of wine in his hand with a small teaspoon. When all eyes were on him, he spoke loud and clear, "Before we dig in, I must apologize for my timely manner. As King, that was poor of me." He started off sincerely. "I thank-you all for your attendance to this birthday feast, it is greatly appreciated. I would also like to congratulate my son on his surprise engagement to his fiancée Princess Lucy Heartfilia." He glances to her empty spot displeased. "I apologize for her absence, for whatever reason it is, I hope she returns to us real soon."

Natsu looks to her parents, who sat not too far from them, and saw their confusion and sadness. Jude's eyes narrowed darkly, almost as if he was on the verge of storming out in the middle of a speech. Layla held Natsu's gaze and he noticed a dark glint under her eyelid that foreshadowed the look of disappointment. He heard the silent threat and he heard it well.

Igneel cleared his throat after a few unsettling moments of silence. "But enough of the pleasantries, I'm sure we're all hungry for some of the food our cooks have wonderfully prepared for us." He received a few heartfelt chuckles. "Happy Birthday, son, enjoy." He nodded to Natsu and sat back down again.

No one made a move to grab their food. They all still silently watched Igneel who lowered his wine and grabbed his cutlery, preparing to cut his food. The whole room watched him eagerly as he cut a slice of meat, he dipped it in his cup of gravy and scooped up some potato before putting the substances in his mouth and chewing on the food. All eyes, including Natsu's, was on him. When he swallowed the food, he grabbed his cup of wine and took a sip.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, Igneel was enjoying himself. He was purposely leaving everyone in suspense. Hunger clawed at his insides and he became anxious and frustrated with Igneel's silence. Hurry up, old man. I'm hungry.

Igneel ran his tongue around his mouth and enjoyed the left-over taste before he finally hummed, satisfied. Natsu could hear Eve sigh in relief before Igneel announce, "I claim this food, safe to eat."

With his final words, the room cheered before digging into the food themselves, Natsu being one of them. He scowled the entire time, annoyed with the customary procedure. It was something he had to do every morning, midday and night. Whilst in the castle, everyone had to wait for the 'man' of the house to taste the food first. There was always a chance for the presence of poison and the head of the house, typically the King or Lord, had to put their lives on the line to protect the people.

If Igneel did not deem it safe, no one would be able to eat it and the castle will be put on lock-down until the culprit is found. The procedure annoyed Natsu, especially when they were in a room filled with people, he hated having to wait. On his ship, he was required to do the testing since he was the Captain. He preferred it that way, if he was affected, he would be able to tell a lot quicker than Igneel... it's happened before, on multiple occasions.

On those nights, he's given a challenge, which he enjoys. The culprits are always found instantly, usually when they discover it was useless, and are punished right on the spot. He remembered those days with glee as he shoved a rather large mouthful in his mouth and chewed eagerly on the soft and tender beef.

For quite a few, seemingly quick minutes, the hall was completely quiet. Chews of happiness and hums of pleasure filled his ears as he added his own to the mix. He finished his plate within minutes, and was even given a second, larger plate afterwards. "You know me so well," he grinned at the maid who blushed and curtsied. "Thank-you."

"Your welcome, my lord." The young maid said gratefully before returning to her task behind him.

Igneel eyed Natsu darkly from his spot and finished the last of his plate. Natsu noticed it but chose to ignore it. He was aware of Igneel watching him eat, he realized Igneel wanted to speak his mind, but he didn't say anything, speaking whilst eating was considered rude.

When he finished his plate, it had been almost fifteen minutes, close to half-an-hour, since food had been served. Lucy still had yet to return, and he had begun to grow a little worried. Was she okay? Was she lost? Igneel had also noticed her long absence but he didn't comment on it, to which Natsu was quite thankful for. Wherever she was, she better had a good reason for it.

He eyed her untouched food, resisting the urge to take it for himself. Before he could move, Igneel suddenly reached forward and grabbed his upper-arm. "Don't you dare even think about it," he growled darkly. "You've had your fill, allow Lucy more time before you decide to take her food!"

"Why?!" he snarled in response. "She's not here. She's not going to know. If she even returns, the food will be too cold for her to eat. She's not going to want to eat cold food."

"Then we'll give her a fresh plate."

"What's the point of wasting it then?"

"Natsu," he scolded. "If you so much as take that plate without her consent, you'll have more to worry about than a night on the cold, hard floor of the dungeons."

Natsu tensed unconcerned by the threat. He peeled his eyes away from the tempting food and stared coldly at his King. "Are you threatening me? Again?"

"I'll keep doing it until you get it through that thick skull of yours," Igneel responded with a dark and sharp edge to his commanding voice. "You may think differently to us, but you cannot fight me, and you know that. If you desire to lose all you had gained, go ahead and defy me, I dare you."

Natsu scowled. He wanted so badly to fight, to hold his ground but he knew this threat, was not an empty one. He let out a low, throaty growl before snapping his head to his empty plate. In frustration, he pushed his plate away from him and crossed his arms angrily over his chest as he slouched lowly in his seat. He heard a chuckle coming from Eve and he fought his urge to snap a glare. Thankfully, a particular scent caught his attention.

He looked up and caught Lucy trying to sneak her way back into the hall. Her head was sadly bowed, her arms were self-consciously crossed, her only source of comfort. She was too far away from him, but he thought he saw blotchy redness on her cheeks.

She passed her parents but ignored their worrisome calls as she sat in her designated seat. She ignored the gazes she was given; her posture was stiff, and she kept her back firm on her seat. From the proximity, Natsu realized he was right, her cheeks were blotchy with red patches. They shined from a wetness and he wondered if she had been crying.

One part of him wanted to know what happened but another wanted to know where she was. "Where have you been?" he grumbled in annoyance.

She ignored him, which frustrated him.

He wanted to snap, to scream, to release his frustration but he couldn't. He found her form different from earlier, darker and more mysterious. She clearly tried avoiding any sort of contact but with her avoidance, he found it easier to finally notice her. He noticed her stunning beauty, her skinny but wide figure, her clammy skin which trembled slightly. It was something only he noticed, it was something only he could notice.

His eyes finally landed on her chest. Only now he finally noticed just how much cleavage she was showing. He believed her corset was too small and tied up just a bit too tightly, if it was done up any tighter, he could imagine her breasts just popping out of her outfit. Hmm... he hummed to himself. It appears she needs a bigger corset.

Thankful for her ignorance, he felt a sudden tightness to his pants. The feeling was confusing and uncomfortable. He squirmed uneasily and crossed his legs, hiding the grunt that rose up his throat. It took all of his strength and might to stop himself from reaching forward and covering -grabbing- what was making him confusingly uncomfortable. He felt a drop of sweat trail down his face as he grew uneasy with the unfamiliar emotion he was feeling.

His mental struggle worsened the more he looked at her. He clenched his legs closer, feeling them tremble from his strength but it didn't relieve him of the stress down below. He felt his face flush and heat up unfamiliarly and finally found the strength to look away. He breathed heavy and hot breaths, feeling a pang in his chest; like an ache. What is this feeling?

He heard a low and soft chuckle from Igneel and he glared. He clenched his fists, sitting them heavily in his lap as he saw the amusement across Igneel's face. He curled his lips into a snarl, trying his best to ignore the situation he was in. Igneel only shook his head, smirk clear on his face, he reached for his wine and said, "So nice of you to join us Lucy," he said. "Any reason for your timely manner I should know about?"

"No, your grace," Lucy surprisingly said. "No reason at all."

"I see." Igneel sipped his glass of wine. "You missed most of dinner. Do you wish to eat?"

She didn't respond. Natsu wanted to look at her but he didn't want the feeling to return. He looked to his lap in frustration before snatching up his full glass of wine and downing the glass in a few large gulps. His unease lessened and he sighed in relief. He looked to Lucy to see her looking at her food sadly. She slowly shook her head and calmly pushed the food away. "I'm sorry your grace," she said sadly and softly. "I've lost my appetite."

"Do you mind if I eat it for you?" Natsu cut in, surprisingly clear and sharp.

Igneel darkened. "Natsu."

"It's fine," Lucy said as she slid the plate over. "I don't want it. I apologize, your majesties."

He knew he should be worried with her attitude, but he couldn't turn down food. "Don't mind if I do," he said eagerly as he pushed his empty plate further away and grabbed hers, instantly digging in. He noticed it was cold, and tasteless but food was food, he was still going to eat it.

He was aware of Igneel's ungrateful stare and Lucy's attention to her own lap. He drowned out the chatter of the guests as he downed his third plate of food. Not long after it's completion, another maid came over and took away his plates and refilled his glass of wine. He grabbed the cup and sunk into his seat, completely relieved of the odd feeling he had earlier.

He took a sip of his wine and the music abruptly stopped. With the music, an announcer stepped forward and cleared his throat, guests gradually stopped talking. He took another sip before catching more amusement from Igneel with the corner of his eye. He held back a groan as the announcer spoke. "It's come close to the end of the night, but it is far from over. A request from his majesty himself, may Prince Natsu and his fiancée Princess Lucy Heartfilia come to the dancefloor and share the dance we've all been waiting for."

"Dance?!" Lucy whispered harshly. "I wasn't told of this."

"Neither," Natsu grumbled unkindly. He gathered she didn't want to do this and frankly, neither did he, but he had to. All eyes landed on them, Lucy flinched away from all the stares, and Natsu held them. It was clear they were eager and waiting. He sighed in defeat and lowered his glass to the table. "I hate you," He whispered to Igneel before standing, holding a hand out to Lucy. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Lucy looked to her lap, contemplating. She fiddled her thumbs nervously and made sure to keep her gaze away from the guests. All eyes were on her now which appeared to have embarrassed her. He had been standing there longer than he thought he would, still waiting a response. Music started to play softly and a few voices in the crowd spoke of encouragement.

When she finally looked at him, he noticed it was worse than he could imagine. She nodded softly and accepted his hand with the same arm that grew a wire. "You may," she said and stood, allowing him to professionally and politely walk them to the center of the crowded tables.

He kept his free hand behind his back until he stopped in the center. They faced each other. He kept his hold tight on her left hand, he entwined her fingers and added a little warmth to his hold, surprising her. He grabbed her waist firmly with his other hand and pulled her close, surprising her again. She hesitantly put a soft hand on his shoulder before he suddenly started to sway to the calming beat of the music.

He listened intently to the music which droned out the sounds of pleased guests. After a moment, he caught gazes with his former suitors and abruptly looked at Lucy who kept her sad gaze at his chest. He found himself in another trance, her sad face had triggered more unfamiliar feelings. Out of the thousands of emotions, one he found very familiar, angry rage.

It wasn't aimed at her, no, it was aimed at whoever slapped her. Her blotchy cheeks were caused from the crying. The wetness of her cheeks was caused from her falling tears. He didn't notice it earlier, but her eyes were red; as result of the water that stained them. Even now, they still hesitated to tear up, he saw that, but what stood out was the red-raw hand imprint left on her cheek. He cursed himself for not noticing it earlier and he had a feeling, an idea on who did it.

He didn't dare try to confront that person, not now. He felt the need to comfort her, Lucy, to tell her it was okay. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, noticing her tense. She grew as tense as a rock as she looked up to him and held his gaze. His trance deepened considerably and discovered he didn't hear the music or the chatter, he didn't notice the stares of his guests or family, all he noticed was her.

He felt an instinct, he couldn't explain it as he leaned in. She noticed and her gaze darkened which shocked him out of the trance he had found himself in. She tightened her hold on his hand and said darkly, "If you so much as try to kiss me, I'll bite off your tongue."

He listened to her threat closely. "I'll keep that in mind," he responded.

He looked to their clenched hands, seeing Igneel smirking, he wanted to rip it off, but his eyes glistened on the wire along her wrist and noticed it had grown thicker than when he first saw it.


	8. Oaths and Rings

Home.

That was what Lucy craved. All she wanted was to go home and forget this nightmare ever happened. That's all she wanted as she looked at her saddened reflection in the mirror. Her cheek was no longer red and the pain was gone but the memory stayed, those jealous Princesses, that cold glare of Lisanna and finally the strong slap that crossed her cheek.

It was as if they thought she chose this. That she wanted this. Like it was her idea, but it wasn't. She wanted so desperately to tell them she wanted no part in this marriage to the coldest man in the world, but she knew how many problems that could cause... a plea to end it, a suggestion to being his mistress, constant nagging, more attacks to what she just endured. All things she wanted to avoid having to deal with.

She knew he noticed it, the attack, she saw the thousands of thoughts that went through his mind. She could see it all flash through his eyes when they danced but when he leaned in for that kiss... she just couldn't do it. Not with those threats flashing through her mind a hundred-miles per second, not that she understood why he went for that. He hated her, didn't he?

She shook her head, tying her hair up and reaching for her resting tiara. Half-way, she stopped, and gazed at the wire by her wrist. It hadn't disappeared yet, like she expected it to. In fact, it only appeared to have grown. It thickened, it was no longer a thin wire but was now as wide as her pinky nail. The only part that was thin, was the part in and under her skin.

It was stranger than the last time. It didn't hurt at all last night, especially when Natsu touched it. The only time it did, was when Natsu added too much pressure and strained her bones. Since then, the only time it had hurt was when she touched it but it wasn't severe pain; like a stinging ache that quickly disappeared when she released her hold.

She frowned. Right now, it was midday; they'd eaten breakfast, Natsu was present but like she expected, he was silent. Even through the silence, she could clearly feel the daggers he threw at her, his posture was all she needed to see for her to know he hated her.

After breakfast, she had returned to her room to escape all Natsu, Igneel and her parents. Thankfully, they hadn't come for her yet but considering the time of day, her luck was about to run out.

She glanced out the window, wishing she'd brought one of her books or even a scroll, but she didn't bring any of those believing this trip was only for sightseeing purposes with the small feast but how wrong she was. It was a large feast, a combined party and engagement, and her sightseeing privileges... she didn't have any which made her sour.

She had been forbidden to leave the castle.

She wasn't allowed to even exit the castle walls.

Not even to look out a balcony.

That was why her room didn't have one, and she didn't like that, not at all. All she had was a small window and the view wasn't of the ocean or mountains, it was the rising houses of Dragon Isle's people. She hated to admit it was bigger than her own home, but she didn't want to look at that during her time here. That would be dull.

For a moment, she closed her eyes in thought, flashes of last night flashed through her mind. When she opened them, a look had saddened. A knock vibrated around the room and a dark voice called, "Your presence is wanted for lunch."

Lucy couldn't help but scowl. Lisanna. She was assigned to her aid but she was the most rude maid she had ever come across. "I'll be right there," she called out where she heard a scoff and Lisanna walked away.

_I miss Levy_, she thought sadly. If Levy was here, she wouldn't be as miserable. She wanted her best friend, she needed her. In the past, when Lucy and Levy had some sort of disagreement, Levy would never be as rude as Lisanna currently was and technically she hadn't done anything to Lisanna personally, which is saying something.

All she did was give in to her parent's pleas.

And that hurt the lovestruck maid, for reasons unknown.

Lucy sighed, grabbing her tiara and placed it upon her head before exiting the comfort of her room. She walked through the halls of the castle and memorized the direction to the dining area. Before, she had needed to ask a close-by maid since Lisanna left before she could ask her. On her way back from the dining, she didn't have any trouble reaching her room.

She walked around a bend, stepped down two flights of stairs and curtsied to all the guards and maids that greeted her before splitting off into a different hall and reaching the room she was asked in. She was surprised at the lack of people in the usual large room. Her mother smiled and waved at her politely, her father watched her curiously and King Igneel smirked as she walked in. "Welcome Princess," Igneel greeted as if she'd never been in the room before. "I'm glad you could join us."

Lucy nodded, walked further towards the large table, curtsied politely before reaching for her previous seat. "Thank-you, your grace." She pulled out her chair, which was one chair away from the head of the castle. "Your generosity is most kind."

She took a seat, glad Natsu wasn't there yet, and looked to her parents that sat in front of her. "Lucy," Layla said with a polite nod. "I hope your time in your room was kind."

"It was mother," she answered, trying her hardest not to show her sourness in her tone. "I quite enjoyed the view."

"You did?" Igneel cut in amused. "I'm quite glad." He clicked his fingers and a guard that stood by the door stepped away from his post and started his way towards his King. Everyone was silent as the guard bent forward, metal clanged at his movement, and listened closely to the orders the King was about to speak. "I'd like to know the whereabouts of Prince Natsu and Eve. I called for them a while ago."

The guard nodded. "Yes sir," he said as he stood up straight and retreated out of the room.

Lucy watched him leave and hummed in thought. "My apologies, my King and Queen, but I have an enquiry on the small audience. There were many guests present for breakfast."

"Oh yes," Jude answered as he leaned forward, entwining his fingers on the table. "Unlike us, there is no need for the other islands to stick around. Most of them have excused themselves and took their leaves, returning home."

"And when are we planning to take our leaves?"

"Soon," Layla smirked. "Well, the King and I plan to leave later today but due to your engagement we think it's best if you stay behind and get to know your fiancé."

_What_? Lucy felt the blow to the gut. _They plan to leave me here? With that jerk?_ "No," she snapped, completely forgetting Igneel in the room. "You can't! You promised!" _You promised not to betray me! You promised not to fail me!_ She gritted her teeth in her fury, _I can't believe this_. A throat was cleared and Lucy snapped to Igneel who smirked in amusement. Her eyes widened in shock and she bowed to him in apology. "My apologies, your majesty."

"Oh, no," Igneel waved her off. "Don't mind me. Please continue."

_If you wish_, Lucy scowled as she glared coldly at her parent's. She saw her mother rise an eyebrow, her father held her gaze with a stern one_. I can't make a scene, not with the chance of either Natsu or Eve walking in at any moment. _With that thought in mind, Lucy took a deep breath and tried to calm down; it didn't work. "What I mean to say," she failed to keep her distaste out. "I wish to return home and return to my friends. I'd like to announce the news to my friends myself."

"Are you insinuating you'd like to announce your engagement to your entire island?" Jude enquired. "Because if you are, that'd be greatly appreciated."

_What?! No!_ She didn't want to announce it to everyone, just Levy and perhaps Cana if she was around. She didn't know how to respond to his words, she couldn't do that, it'll be embarrassing... too embarrassing. Just the thought of it made her cheeks flush, which they all noticed.

Layla chuckled, "Well that's settled. Lucy will be staying here until further notice." She paused and glanced to Igneel, "If that is alright with you, King Igneel."

"Oh yes," he nodded in agreement. "It'd be my pleasure."

_Oh great. How exciting_. She scowled at the table, not wanting nor needing to respond. Luckily, before anyone could respond, the door suddenly opened, and Eve rushed in wearing a blue gown. "I'm so sorry," she said in a rush. "I was reading." She rushed in, her long curls bounced as she ran. She curtsied at Igneel. "I came as quickly as I could."

Igneel waved her off. "No need to explain yourself Eve."

"Thank-you," she responded before nodding politely to Lucy before walking behind Igneel, taking her seat next to Jude which sat next to Igneel. She took a quick glance at the audience and said in surprise, "Where is everyone?"

"Home," Lucy said a little too sour. "They just excused themselves and left."

"Oh." She glanced at her shocked. "And where's Natsu?"

Lucy didn't respond to that. She just looked away, ignoring the looks of harshness from Jude and Layla. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Eve, she did nothing wrong, but her anger had gotten the better of her. She didn't want to stay here, that was for certain.

She frowned, glancing at her still shining wire and could only imagine Natsu was the cause of its appearance. Both times, he had touched her moments before it appeared. At what that could mean, she shook her head. _There is no way._ Her frown deepened as she pushed her chair in further. She looked to Igneel who tapped in boredom at his glass of wine.

He glanced at Eve and answered, "He is currently M.I.A."

"He's missing?" Eve looked surprised. "He'd usually be here by now, for lunch. He never misses a meal."

_He's missing. Good_. She looked to Eve and noticed she was happier than last night, if that was possible. She wondered how old she was. She sighs, "My apologies," she interrupted. "That may be my fault."

"What did you do?"

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Existed," she shrugged. "I don't know."

Once again, she ignored her parents stares. Eve looked at her sadly and went to respond but Igneel cut her off. "I can assure you, Princess, Natsu is not absent because of you." He paused as she looked away. He shook his head slightly as he sipped from his glass. "Now, since you will be staying for a while, may I suggest some changes to help you settle in."

"Changes?" she snapped up, interested.

Eve chuckled in amusement whilst Layla shook her head, "Surely you don't need to offer that. Lucy can settle in fine without anymore changes that she's gone through."

"No," Lucy cut in. "I could do with some changes. What changes are you offering, my grace?"

"Lucy," Jude scolded.

Lucy ignored them as Igneel smirked in amusement. "Well, since you asked, I'm willing to move you into any room of the castle. You can stay near Natsu or myself. There's a spare room beside Eve if you'd like to stay there or you can move to the completely opposite side of the Castle if that is what you wish."

Lucy couldn't help but brighten, _a change of rooms?!_

Eve chuckled in amusement, cutting in. "If you move near me there's a library just down the hall. I'll be right beside you, so I'll be there to guide you through our halls if you get lost." She pointed upwards. "Oh and I'm located high in the castle so there's an amazing view of our popular mountains. Oh, and the bath house we have, it's massive and amazing. Usually I use it for myself, but I'd be more than happy to share it with you."

"Really?" Lucy felt as if Christmas had come early. She looked to Igneel with a bright, happy smile. "I'd very much like to move there, if you don't mind, my grace."

"Oh, it's no problem." Igneel grinned. "I'm just glad it's lifted your spirit's." He paused as he waved over a nearby maid. "Is there anything else we can do to help? A guard or maid to call a friend perhaps? Or even a raven to help send messages from here to Celest Keys." With the maid by his side he ordered, "My dear, can you get the Princess's belongings ready? I don't want them moved just yet though."

The maid nodded with a curtsy. "Of course, your majesty."

Lucy couldn't help but feel appealed to that. As she looked at his amused face, she watched the maid leave with the corner of her eye, and she couldn't help but feel as if he knew something. She glanced at her scowling parents before nodding, "My apologies, I do have a few requests." She nibbled her lip. "My maid, Lisanna, I'd like to swap her for someone else."

"Wait, Lisanna?" Eve looked surprised. "She's one of the best we have. Why do you wish for someone else?"

"Eve," Igneel snapped a glare to her. "That is enough out of you." Lucy noticed the young girls flinch as he returned his gaze at Lucy. "It will be done. Do you have any maid in particular or just someone else?"

Lucy wanted Levy but she knew there was no way she was going to be able to get Levy here, her parents wouldn't allow it so Lucy shook her head. "I don't have a preference, your majesty. Just a maid that will listen and notice my discomfort. One that has manners and addresses me properly. I don't wish to lose my breath again over a too tight corset, the maid will have to be someone who knows what they're doing."

She received surprised glances from both Igneel and Eve. Lucy saw Eve glance worriedly at Igneel before she gulped. "Don't tell me, Lisanna is that jealous over this?"

Lucy shied away from her gaze, not wanting to respond. She didn't want to be the reason for a Lisanna's possible punishment. She didn't want to be the reason Lisanna is no longer trusted, she just wanted a maid like Levy. One that she could talk to.

"Very well," Igneel said, almost darkly. "It will be done." Lucy looked at him surprised, she expected a little disagreement or even a question as to why she asked for that, but Igneel didn't ask about it. He smiled at her softly before the door suddenly snapped open wide and a guard came rushing in.

Lucy snapped around to watch the guard. No one said anything as the guard came to the table, reaching for Igneel before he bowed, "Your majesty. I come baring news."

"What is it?" He growled.

The guard hesitated. "It's about Prince Natsu... sir."

Hearing the words, shocked the entire room. Igneel snapped a sudden glare to the guard and rose a dark, angry eyebrow and asked. "And? Just speak up and say it." Again, the guard hesitated. He looked at the room before he bowed down and began whispering into Igneel's ear.

Whilst Igneel listened, Lucy looked out to the multiple glass windows, seeing the vast and open ocean on the other side. She folded her hands in her lap as she leaned on her chair, relaxing slightly. She imagined the air from the water, the wind brush through her as she stands out on the waves, oh how she wished she could be out there right now.

"WHAT?!" Igneel snapped loudly. His shout had the guard flinching away in shock and horror as the King slammed his hand on the table, the surface of the wood cracking under the pressure and Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Uh," the guard glanced at his comrade at the door. "He was too fast, your majesty. By the time we noticed he was no longer in his room, we saw he was long gone."

Igneel growled. "That fool!" he grumbled under his breath as he glared at the guard. "Take as many guards you can find, grab some knights if you can. I don't want him leaving the island!"

"Yes sir!" The guard bowed before quickly retreating, taking his comrade with him.

Igneel's glare hardened on the table. "God damnit Natsu!"

Lucy's eyes widened, she pushed her seat away from the table, afraid it would crush under Igneel's harsh grip. Her reaction, was similar of that from the rest of them. She noticed that not only Eve but her parents too, moved away from the table. _Such strength_! Lucy thought in horror. _Where is this coming from?_

She turned her shocked gaze to her parents were Jude suddenly cleared his throat. _Father, don't!_ she shouted in her head but he didn't hear her thoughts. "Excuse me, Igneel. Do you mind sharing?"

Igneel seethed. He gritted his teeth and Lucy noticed his unnatural pointed canines were sharply poked into his lips. He suddenly blinked in and looked to them before he snapped out of his anger and instantly calmed as he moved his hands away from the broken table. "My apologies," he said, especially to a fearful Lucy. "I apologize on both my behalf for my outburst and Prince Natsu's disappearance. It appears my son thinks he had permission to leave and snuck passed his guards."

"He snuck passed them?!" Lucy's eyes widened. _Just to escape me I'm assuming._

Eve shook her head and pushed her chair out as she rushed to the window facing the ocean. She didn't say anything, just watched the window. Lucy glanced at Layla, she didn't look impressed. Her gaze shifted from Igneel to Lucy and she sighed, "I guess we should have expected this response from him."

Jude lifted an arm and rested it on Layla's shoulder. "I'd certainly hope," he started with a stern tone. "This doesn't become a regular thing, Igneel. I don't want my daughter staying here if she is not to be around the Prince, there would not be a point to this arrangement if he is not going to put any effort into it."

Igneel didn't respond straight away. He fell backwards into his chair and slouched, resting his head in his palm as if he was suffering from a headache. "I'm aware," he grumbled. "I can assure you I understand, which is why I'm going to take extra precautions, to keep him here. I'll take away some privileges as punishment and make sure he does not leave, not until I can trust him again at least." He looked at Jude curiously. "Does that satisfy you?"

"I'm beginning to lose trust in my future son-in-law," he commented with amusement. "It appears it's not just you he's going to need to rebuild relationships with."

"Yes, it appears so."

A nearby throat was cleared, and they looked to Eve whose posture turned tense. "I'm sorry for interrupting, your majesties, but it appears it's too late." She looked back to the group with an innocent look. She gestured behind her and said, "I see Dragon Cry leaving the harbor."

"What!?" Igneel snapped. "That sneaky little-"

"Oi. Language."

Igneel didn't like being cut off. He snapped a narrowed glare at her before looking at the table annoyed. Lucy shook her head, unsure if she should speak up. "Sorry for asking. But what's Dragon Cry?"

"It's Natsu's ship," Eve responded without hesitation. "Fastest ship of Dragon Isle, there's no way we can stop him now."

_Oh. That makes sense._

"Damn him." Igneel grumbled. "I'll have to send a raven." He sighed in defeat with a scowl and looked at Layla and Jude with regret. "I must apologize and offer a delay of plans. Until I can get Natsu to return, I suggest Lucy return home and stay where she's more comfortable."

"I think that's for the best," Layla agreed with a soft smile.

Lucy couldn't help but brighten with glee. Her smile turned wide, she resisted it, but failed. Jude noticed and chuckled. "I agree. Lucy is better off with us until the time comes. I will not object."

Lucy's smile widened even further. _I'll get to see Levy. _She heard a sigh and looked to Eve who moved back to the table, taking another seat. "Okay," she appeared saddened. "When do you plan on leaving?"

The question was something Lucy also wanted to know. She was worried about the sudden sadness and was unsure what caused it. Was it because Natsu left or Lucy was leaving? She didn't want to feel guilt for leaving but she couldn't help but feel close to the ward, she didn't know why.

She sighed, feeling drowsy and drained. She looked to Layla who held her gaze worriedly. "Considering it's a long trip, I believe it'd be easier if we leave as soon as we possibly can. We don't want to keep our island without a ruler for much longer."

Igneel could only nod in agreement, reaching for his glass. "I couldn't agree more." He took a rather large sip and returned the cup to the weakened table where he clapped his hands and called, "Bring him in."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise when a different door suddenly opened and in walked a middle-aged man wearing a black robe with a white sash draped over his shoulders. He was a little on the plushy side and the gaze he gave Lucy and Layla, gave Lucy the creeps. It was almost identical from the Princes back at her parent's ball. Lust. A shiver crawled up her spine and she resisted the urge to cover her chest.

The man carried a weird looking staff, it was hooked on both ends; old pointed teeth dangled at both ends. The teeth rattled every time the man hit the staff on the ground, which was only once. Beside the man was a much attractive, younger man, that carried a large square case in his hands.

The newcomers, Lucy's going to call them commoners, stopped at the opposite end of the table. The older man bowed politely and said, "Your grace. I'd like to thank-you so much for allowing me the pleasure of officiating this engagement." He rose and looked curiously around the audience. "And where may the Prince be?"

"I apologize," Igneel said with a wave of his hand. "He won't be joining us, I regret. I hope that won't cause any problems."

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "As long as Prince Natsu has already spoken his oath, I don't see a problem with it."

"Oath?" Lucy cut in unsure, confused. "What oath?"

"Oh Lucy," Layla responded softly. "We didn't tell you." She motioned to the man, "This man is a Priest of Dragon Isle. Over here they have different customs, one of those being a specific oath being placed by both Prince and Princess when an engagement in announced." Lucy's eyes widened, _an oath?!_ She looked to her parents horrified, frightened at what this oath requires her to follow. Layla saw the worry and gave a reassuring smile. "It's fine Lucy. All he's going to do is hear you speak of your devotion to Prince Natsu and him alone."

"Devotion?!"

Igneel chuckled in amusement. "Lucy, my dear, let me explain it." He gestured to the men. "Crawford here is going to officiate your oath, which will ensure you follow the protocols of your engagement. Basically, it'll tell us your serious about marrying my son and under no circumstances, you won't be able to back out until the marriage has passed where more oaths will be placed." He paused, seeing her horror grow. "It's nothing to worry about, it's just a precaution. I have faith you won't fail us, but I can't take the chance."

Lucy scowled. _First it was an engagement and now I have to place an oath that forces me into it._ It didn't mater how much she looked at it, she wasn't going to be able to break away from this engagement. She was trapped without a way out. If she speaks this oath, it's over, she'll be stuck with him... for a long time.

She looked to her parents who looked hopeful. _They want me to do this._ They want her to throw away her dreams, right here, right now. That little bit of hope she had of forgiving her parents, was slowly slipping away and she didn't know if she could come back from it. _Last chance_, she told herself. _This is the last thing I'm doing for them, anymore than that... that's it, no more agreeing._

With that in mind, she gave them a look of defeat and sighed. "Fine... I-I'll do it."

She looked to Igneel who smirked with glee. "Very good." He looked up to Crawford and nodded. "Prince Natsu spoke his oath last night. Are you sure you'll be able to officiate it without him?"

Crawford nodded as he gestured to Lucy. "On normal circumstances, I can only do the oath with both parties present but since it is you that is asking, I can do it without any trouble. If you can just relay what Prince Natsu said, I can modify it to suit the Princess."

"That's good to hear." Igneel said as he started speaking of what Natsu said in his oath.

Lucy's eyes widened as she listened. _Natsu said this? _She couldn't help but blush at those words that were being said. It was almost as if he did actually like and cared for her. She was too deep in her affectionate, blushing thoughts to notice both Crawford and his younger accomplice come towards her. When a blue velvet box was thrust towards her, Lucy didn't know what to do.

She glanced at Eve who nodded her head enthusiastically and gave her raised thumbs of encouragement as the younger man opened the box and inside was a total of nine, perfectly organized, silver diamond rings. Engagement rings, Lucy realized.

Each ring had their own design; a heart, circle, square, diamond and star. Each ring had different colored gems, most were crystal clear but there was the occasional red, green or blue. Each ring was beautiful in their own right but none of them picked her as the 'one', the one meant for her. She frowned at that.

Her frown had gained Crawford's attention for he said, "You have to pick one dear. Before we can start the oath, you need to wear one and that same ring, your going to have to wear everywhere you go as evidence of your engagement to the Prince."

She knew that. She wanted to snap at him, but she knew that would be a little too harsh, so she stayed quiet and looked at the sparkling jewelry in front of her. Everything around her was quiet as she patiently looked each one over. After quite a few minutes, she still couldn't figure it out, so she started thinking of what would suit Natsu. She knew she didn't need to think that, it was her ring, she was the one to wear it but she couldn't help but think it felt wrong to chose a ring when he wasn't on her thoughts.

In the end, after quite a few more minutes, she looked at one ring that was a different to the others. It had a small ruby sitting in the middle but around it was small silver petals, like a flower. She saw tiny diamonds surround the raised leaves and decorate the band. After staring at it properly, she reached for it and grabbed it. "I'll use this one."

She turned to Crawford who nodded at his accomplice, "Good choice." Behind her, she noticed the man close the case and leave her side as Crawford motioned her to put it on. She did so where he took the white sash from his shoulders and told her, "Now Princess, can I get you to cross over your arms and offer them to me." She did so and he wrapped the sash around her wrist where he commented. "That's a nice bracelet. Where's you get it?"

Lucy flushed, knowing not to say something she'd regret, like _'It grew out of my skin.'_ So she shook her head, shaking off her doubt as she said softly, "Prince Natsu gave it to me."

She heard a gasp and turned to see shocked faces. Eve lost her jaw, Layla forgot how to blink, Jude lost his ability to show emotion and Igneel remained passive, which surprisingly didn't surprise her. _Is it really that unbelievable?_ She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Crawford licked his lips and eagerly grabbed her wrapped wrists.

His grip was harsh and iron like. She flinched in shock and cringed, trying desperately to hide the pain that burst through her wrist. It was clear it didn't like Crawford; the pain was quickly bursting to nothing she'd ever felt before. It burned. It burned unnaturally, as if it was being thrust into a boiling pot of water. She tried her hardest to hide what she felt but parts showed, and Crawford grinned darkly. It creeped her out.

"Please Princess," he started sickly. "Repeat after me. I 'say your name, status and island' do solemnly swear."

Lucy tensed up. "I-I Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Celest Keys... do solemnly swear." She fought ever muscle in her body to stop herself from wrench her arms out of his grip.

"To have and hold Natsu Dragneel, Prince of Dragon Isle as my loving and honorable fiancé."

She scowled, _did he really say this? _"To have and hold Natsu Dragneel, Prince of Dragon Isle as my loving and honorable fiancé."

Crawford took a pause in his words. His grip on her wrists tightened and she winced but he didn't notice. _Is that it?_ She had wondered before Crawford started again. "I vow to love and cherish him for as long as our engagement lasts. I will remain loyal to him until the last of my days as Princess."

Lucy's brow furrowed. Through her pain, she could barely remember what he was trying to get her to say. "I vow to love and cherish him for as long as our engagement lasts." She started to believe this was her wedding, a wedding without the groom. "I will remain loyal to him until the last of my days as Princess."

"I will call him King when the reigns are handed over." Crawford started to grin. "I will call him mine and I will be his through difficulties and hardships. I will be his in both body and mind and I promise to take his side when the need arises."

She tried her very hardest to listen, to memorize the words he was saying, but she found it difficult. "I... I will call him King when the reigns are handed over." She gulped, feeling a drop of sweat leave her skin. "I will call him mine and I will be his through difficulties and hardships." She paused, forgetting what the last part was. She thought hard and fast as not only Crawford, but the entire room was waiting eagerly. "I-I will be his in both bod-body and mind." That part hit a spot she didn't know she had. "And I promise to take his side when the need arises."

Crawford nodded slowly. "If this vow is broken, I hand myself to my fiancé to do whatever he pleases to do with me. Be it slit my throat or take my virtue."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. _I'm not saying that!_ She paled and turned to her parents who waited expectantly. _Natsu would do that to me without even needing to break the vow_. She shook her head, her urge to go home had ten-folded. _I need Levy._

"Lucy," Igneel interrupted. "You need to speak it. Natsu has said the same words, now it's your turn."

_He said this?!_ She gulped. Another drop of sweat trailed off her sweat. "... I-I." she closed her jaw and clenched her eyes tightly closed. Her pain grew to the point of being unbearable, she was beginning to lose feeling in her fingers. "If this vow is broken." She paused, struggling to say the words. "I hand myself to my fiancé to do whatever he pleases to do with me. Be it slit-my thr-throat or too-take my virtue."

"Good," Crawford continued pleased. "Than the power vested in me, I Crawford, officiate this vow. It's binding words and strong convictions will not be broken until the day of the wedding vows between Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Celest Keys and Prince Natsu Dragneel of Dragon Isle." Lucy waited patiently as Crawford closed his eyes but kept a hold on her wrists, not moving one bit. It appeared as if Crawford was praying. After a few minutes of silence, he nodded and finally let her go. "It is done."

Lucy couldn't hide the sigh in relief as her pain completely disappeared. She found it strange as Crawford untied the sash and returned it to his shoulders. Lucy glanced at the wire, seeing two smudged trickles of blood. She sharply hid it by turning her wrist without suspicions and rested it on the table without having her wrist touching the wood.

"Thank-you Crawford," Igneel said. "Did you enjoy the oath?"

"Oh yes," Crawford responded as he reached for his staff which rested against the table. "It's one of the best engagement binding's I've officiated." He took a glance at Lucy and bowed politely at the group. "It was a great pleasure to do this for you, but I regret to need to take my leave. Again, it was a pleasure."

"Thank-you Crawford." Layla responded with a nod. "We hope to see you again soon."

_No we don't!_ Lucy shouted in her head. _He's a creep. _Her opinion wasn't heard however, considering it was in her head. She didn't pay much attention to Crawford and his accomplice as they left for, she was admiring the ring she had chosen, she hated to admit how beautiful it really was.

She didn't notice the small chatter as her gaze returned to her wrist. Her brow creased as she noticed more change. She could see a design of swirls etched into the gold. Shocked, she blinked and concentrated on it where the etching faded away and the wire thinned before her very eyes.

* * *

Home.

She made it.

Home sweet home. It took three day's and, in that time, she hadn't taken the ring off nor had she questioned her parents decision about her engagement. She decided to be serious about the oath, afraid of what he'd do if she broke it. The wire along her wrist had disappeared once again and she wondered what its deal was.

From the moment they returned home, Jude decided to announce the entire engagement to the entire island with his booming voice. Lucy had turned beet red in embarrassment considering he did it the moment they exited the harbor, they weren't even in the castle. After that, Lucy found herself crowded by excited people wanting to see the ring and the story behind it; she knew that telling the truth was out of the question.

_'Sorry,' Jude had shrugged innocently. 'I was just so excited. I needed to share the news with my people straight away.'_

Lucy scowled when he said that. It didn't help her case, especially when some people had different reactions. There was the _'I'm so happy for you Princess,'_ to the _'I'm so sorry Princess.'_ The sorrowful people were the people who knew both her and Natsu, they knew a marriage between them would cause only chaos and Lucy believed them. She was, well her, and Natsu was one of the coldest people she met. A marriage seemed impossible to keep, especially with his _absent_ attitude towards it.

She couldn't ignore the limited glares she got either. They were cold, there was no emotion held in their eyes. She knew she shouldn't be offended by them but she couldn't help it, was this engagement really that bad? She had shook her head as she remembered them. The news just came all of a sudden, they are just getting over the same shock she went through.

_I hope that's all it is,_ she sighed, flipping the page of her book. She currently sat in the library with Levy. The handmaiden had given her a sympathetic hug when she heard the news. That changed to appalled anger when she heard Natsu was the Prince that pulled her at her parent's ball. She wouldn't stop talking about it, she had went on and on, until Lucy finally interrupted not wanting to speak of it anymore.

Thankfully, Levy had dropped it after she got an inspection of the ring she chose. Lucy told her of the many choices she had but left out the oath she was forced to say. It'd been mostly quiet after that. Both girls had a book in their laps as they quietly read the stories they were drawn into.

Her current book, a Princess and Dragon story. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed it, perhaps because it reminded her of her own predicament. It described her current dilemma perfectly. She could only shake her head, remembering Natsu and his cold demeanor, _maybe he is a Dragon in human skin._

"Hey Lu," Levy suddenly spoke. "I did some research while you were away."

Lucy rose an eyebrow, not moving her eyes from the written words. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Levy nodded. "About that wire." Lucy froze. "Tell me. Since you were gone, did it appear again?"

Lucy couldn't control herself from paling and looking at her. She nodded and sighed in defeat, lowering and closing her book. "Yeah, unfortunately, except this time it was different." Before Levy could interrupt, she started to explain herself. The feast, the sudden reappearance, Natsu helping her conceal it, the noticed thickness and finally the strange etching she found.

Through her entire explanation Levy listened closely, only interrupting when she had a question or two, and waited for Lucy to finish her explanation to which she gestured to her bare wrist. "I'm assuming it disappeared again."

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "On the trip back. Did you find anything useful?"

Levy sighed and closed her book, shaking her head. "No unfortunately. I did however find rumors in a Dragon book of it but it didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"A Dragon book?" The words horrified her. _Dragon? _A creature that terrified her. She'd never seen one, but she remembered the destruction they cause, especially the destruction of her own island. She had grown up with the island in shambles, houses destroyed, forests obliterated, families suffering from the loss.

It had taken the whole island fifteen years to rebuild after the attack only one of those creatures caused. She never wanted to come across one, not after she learned what they could do, not after the dreams she had of them. They were the definition of a living nightmare, a nightmare she had no intention of living in.

Her eyes settled on Levy who noticed her emotion. She sighed and shrugged, "I know. I'm sorry but Dragons have magic no one can understand. Since this wire is something we can't understand, I hoped it'd have some information on it, but I was wrong."

Lucy could only nod, her urge to read that book had left her. Perhaps she could finish it later. She sighed and shook her head, grabbing the book and standing where she returned it to the shelf. The door of the library opened and Lucy snapped to it to see both Layla and Jude walk in. "Lucy," Layla greeted with a nod. "I thought we'd find you in here."

Lucy could only nod as Levy suddenly jumped up. "You're majesties." She grabbed the skirt of her dress and curtsied in greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Levy," Jude greeted with a nod. "Do you mind if we speak with our daughter in private?"

Lucy rose and eyebrow as Levy shook her head and stood back up straight. "No, your majesties." She grabbed the book she was reading she nodded at Lucy. "Princess Lucy."

"Levy," Lucy frowned as she retreated to the door. She watched as Levy opened the door and closed it behind her before she snapped a curious look to her King and Queen. "What's this about? You don't usually kick Levy out."

"This is of utmost importance," Layla said as she walked into the room, walking towards her. "We got word from King Igneel. Natsu has agreed to return home."

"He has?" Lucy rose an eyebrow. "... and that means?"

She regretted asking that the moment the question left her lips. Layla and Jude glanced at each other before returning their gaze to her. "Well, I don't know if you noticed," Layla said as she gestured to an empty couch. "But King Igneel has been sending quite a few ravens on our trip back."

Lucy didn't know how to respond as she moved to the empty couch. She thought back to the trip and remembered quite a few black ravens falling out of the sky and landing on either Jude or Layla's shoulder. "I do," she nodded. _I don't want to know what that means though._

"Well," Layla continued as she sat on the couch, gesturing Lucy to join her. "We've been discussing our arrangements for you to stay with your fiancé, and I think you'll be happy with what we've come up with."

_No_, she thought in absolute horror. _Staying with Natsu._ An actual nightmare. She took Layla's offer and sat down, not wanting to respond but knowing she'd have to. "... what is it?"

"It'll be good for both of you," Jude continued for Layla as he sat beside her, covering both of Lucy's sides. "We plan to send you up there for a month," he said. She opened her mouth to refuse but he held up a hand to stop her. "Just hear us out. Until you turn eighteen, you and Natsu will be using this time to get to know each other and grow comfortable. You'll be spending a month with him and then he will be returning with you here to spend another month in Celest Keys."

_Oh._

Layla nodded. "This pattern will continue until you turn eighteen and the wedding is planned." She grabbed Lucy's hand. "King Igneel has offered to keep that room next to Eve open for you to help you settle. When Natsu comes here, we'll offer the same thing to him, if you haven't already grown accustomed to each other."

Lucy blushed, embarrassed, seeing what she was implying. "_Mother_," she hissed. "I _thought_ we agreed no more talk of this."

"You're right," she sounded upset. "I'm sorry." She squeezed her hand in comfort and asked, "Is our arrangement to your liking? Will you agree to it?"

Lucy scowled. She knew she didn't have a choice, but she couldn't ignore the truth to their words. They did need to get used to each other, they did need to get to know each other. She couldn't think of any other way of doing that than this, so she sighed. "I'll do it," she noticed both Layla and Jude were about to jump with glee, but she tensed and snapped a glare. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You'll allow me to take my keys and Levy with me."

She looked to her father whose gaze turned hard at her condition. He rose a finger, opened his mouth and protested, "Now just han-"

Layla cut him off with a glare of her own where she reached a hand towards Lucy and said, "Deal."


End file.
